New Powers From The Old Days
by Alaena F. Dragonstar
Summary: YGO/HP Crossover A vacation trip to England lands Yugi, Ryou, and Malik in Hogwarts where they will have to use their powers to help defeat the Dark Lordl, but things aren't easy, especially when the wizards don't think they trust these ancient powers.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my first try at an actual fanfic, helpful criticism is accepted. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, love to, but don't.

**NOTE**: Everyone thank Susie Q for telling me that is making my former chapters' formats go haywire or I wouldn't have reformatted them this soon, hehe.

_**This chapter was edited and reposted December 2008. Please let me know if anything looks wrong, like it's not showing up, etc.**_

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

* * *

Chapter 1

A tall, thin figure dressed in long, black robes stood in the center of a small chamber walled and tiled in stone. All around him the darkness stood still and thick as fog on a windless day. Only his eyes glinted in the darkness, two points of bright, bloody crimson.

"Who are you?" His voice though thin and dry as a serpent's hiss was harsh in its strength. As though in response the empty darkness before him stirred and gathered itself into a pool even blacker than night. And as though from the deepest recesses of a well another voice whispered back with words as soft and cold as silk.

"I am myself," it said. "I have no name. But I can be an ally to you if you will be an ally of mine."

Red eyes narrowed a little at the answer. He had not really expected a response, after all he had felt the shadow's presence for days and it had not spoken at all in that time, but now it seemed it had decided to make itself known. He would humor it, he thought. After all, he was curious about it, this creature that seemed to be nothing but a shadow and a voice.

"What do you have that could be of any use to me?"

To his surprise the darkness laughed. "Power, of course, what other answer could there be?"

He didn't like that mocking edge, but he had to admit the answer was sound. Still . . . "What power could you have to offer me that I could not attain myself?"

The darkness was silent and for a moment he thought he had caught it at its game, but then it spoke and it sounded entirely too smug. "The power of the shadows. Access to the realms that your people never mastered. That is the power I wield."

He considered this. So the creature was one of the other-realm dwellers. Perhaps it could be useful after all. "And what do you seek?"

The reply was immediate, a single word spat out with all the force of a striking snake. "Vengeance."

Very interesting indeed.

"I accept your offer, Shadow, but I do not make deals with the nameless."

This time there was a long moment of silence before the answer came slithering reluctantly forth. "If you need a name then call me Kahmiss."

x-X-x

"Malik! You aren't going out in _that_ are you?" Yugi Motou, world Duel Monsters champion and reigning King of Games, asked, eyeing his blond, Egyptian friend's sleeveless shirt. "It's the middle of autumn!"

Malik looked down at himself with a critical eye. "So?"

"He means it might be cold," said the white-haired boy who had just walked out of the hotel room's one bathroom.

Malik shrugged. "How cold could it get?"

"Very," replied an old man wearing an orange bandana as he emerged from the adjoining room. "They say the temperature has dropped even further than usual for this time of year. I would suggest you wear a jacket at least. What would your sister say if you got sick on this trip?"

Grumbling, Malik pulled on a black jacket and tucked the Millennium Rod safely into an inside pocket.

"You three can walk around a bit while I take care of some business at the university. Just make sure you get back before eight. We'll be leaving for the house we rented after dinner."

"All right Grandpa." Yugi offered the old man a cheery smile which was returned in kind. His grandfather was the proud owner of a small game shop in Domino City, Japan, but he was also an archeologist and it was this other occupation of his that had brought the four of them to London. His grandfather had gotten an invitation from some colleagues at a university in London to attend a conference. They had also showed some desire for the man to give a few presentations of his own. The moment he had received the invitation Solomon Motou had immediately packed and booked tickets to London, too excited to dawdle, but he had waited long enough for his grandson to ask his closest friends if any of them were interested in coming along for the ride. Two of them, Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura, had been more than happy to come along for the impromptu vacation and spirits were running high now that they had finally arrived.

:This is going to be great!:

::I'm sure it will be,:: came the sleepy reply in his mind as the spirit who dwelled inside the puzzle he wore stirred. ::I'm going back to sleep Aibou, wake me if you need me.::

Yugi grinned at that. None of the three yamis carried by him and his friends respectively had been able to get any sleep last night on the plane. :I will Yami.:

x-X-x

It turned out that it was indeed quite cold. The travelers heard that the winter chills had come early that year and everyone was expecting early snows as well. But even with the temperature the three teenage duelists had a great time looking around London. Well, that was until the skies decided to open up and pour.

"This way!" Ryou shouted and they bolted for the nearest open shop which happened to be an old bar with a sign overhead declaring it to be 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Not that any of them minded as the place was apparently leaky in name only.

"Man! And we just got out too!" Malik complained loudly, watching the sheets of rain coming down like a waterfall just beyond the door.

"Just be glad that we're not in it," Yugi told him, trying to keep a cheerful face on things despite his own disappointment. It was after all only their first day in London and what was the point of starting a vacation on a sour note just because they couldn't control the weather?

"Can I help you?"

All three teens spun around at the unfamiliar voice to find a bent-backed old man watching them. From his clothes he appeared to be the bartender and he had somehow managed to come up behind them without their notice. This gave him instant black marks in Malik's book and he watched the man closely for any signs of suspicious behavior.

"Uh, no thank you sir," Ryou replied in his soft British accent when both Yugi and Malik looked to him as their best English speaker. "We came in to shelter from the storm, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," the old man replied. "Will you be going to the alley then?"

Ryou looked blank but Malik quickly filled in the gap with a quick, "Yes we are. Could you show us the way?"

"Just follow me."

Ryou and Yugi both shot him strange looks behind the bartender's back but Malik shrugged them off. All he'd done was give the man the answer he apparently expected. The old man led them into the small walled courtyard behind the pub that contained nothing but a trashcan. He walked over to this while the boys watched, wondering what in the world he could possibly be doing, and tapped on one of the bricks with a stick. To their surprise, a hole appeared in the brick that had been tapped and it grew into a doorway leading out onto a cobbled street lined with shops.

"I'll just leave you now," he said once the arch was fully open and left, apparently oblivious to the stunned looks on their faces.

((Now that was unexpected.))

Ryou nearly jumped when the voice spoke up in the back of his mind. He had been under the impression the spirit of the Ring was still sleeping. (Yami! You're awake?)

((Of course I am!)) Bakura snapped. ((And I have been for a while now. You need to work on your observation skills.))

"So, are we going in?" Yugi asked nervously.

Malik shrugged. "Why not? We're supposed to be exploring London aren't we?"

And so, with Malik in the lead, they walked through the brick archway and started down the street beyond. The street that contained some of the strangest commodities they had ever seen.

X

"Wow! Look at all these things!" Yugi exclaimed in wide-eyed amazement. Every shop in the alley was overflowing with what could only be described as a Halloween fanatic's daydreams. Even Malik was staring in awe. Behind them Ryou walked with a slight frown on his face. Out of the three of them he was the only one who had ever been to London though he had been much younger at the time. His memories of the place were limited, but he was sure cauldrons and color-changing ink hadn't been commonplace back then. And his father had never mentioned them becoming so. Well, the ink he could understand, but he honestly couldn't imagine some of these products in an average English home.

((Oh, now that looks interesting,)) Bakura mused as he caught a glimpse of a decorative dagger on display in a newly opened store. He liked it.

(Yami! I don't think that's a good idea—)

But Bakura had already switched with his hikari and had slipped away from Malik and Yugi.

;;Hey Hikari, where's the tomb robber?;; Ishtar's voice sounded in Malik's mind.

Malik halted suddenly and glanced around. No Bakura or Ryou. He cursed under his breath and started backtracking their footsteps.

Yugi caught up with him a moment later. "Where do you think he could be?"

Apparently, Yami had also noticed the tomb robber's disappearance as well.

"THEIF!"

Yugi and Malik traded looks before bolting in the direction of the alarm.

X

Bakura skidded out of the shop and ran down the street, darting through the crowd, not caring whom he happened to knock head-over-heels.

(I told you that would be a bad idea,) Ryou scolded his yami.

((Well how was _I_ supposed to know the cushion would scream when I took the dagger?)) Bakura snapped back. Modern technology wasn't his forte after all.

The shopkeeper and his assistant were chasing after him, yelling for him to return what he'd stolen. They were starting to draw a lot of attention—and bystanders were joining the chase.

Bakura vaulted onto a table of cauldrons, kicking them off to crash and roll towards his pursuers. Then, cackling maniacally, he sprinted past a menagerie, pausing a moment to unleash the startled inhabitants of various cages. Cage doors crashed open and the unsettled animals within them spilled forth to go rampaging down the street, getting in everybody's way.

X

Malik dodged a miniature horse-like creature and ducked in time to avoid having his head permanently misplaced by an encyclopedia flying at two hundred miles per hour. Yugi, due to his smaller size, was having a somewhat easier time of it because he could run underneath the missiles Bakura had set soaring with his magic. Then again, with all the things, inanimate and otherwise, littering the ground, it wasn't much of a relief.

"Blasted tomb robber!" Malik growled as yet another undesirable object came hurtling at him. He blocked it with a small-scale portal that sent it spiraling into the shadow realm.

"There he is!" Yugi panted, pointing up ahead to a fleeing figure with white hair from which a lunatic's laughter rang. The two caught up to Bakura and hauled him back through the wall, which probably wouldn't be closing again in a while since Malik, who had been in the lead, had forgotten which brick was the door. Now they leaned against a wall outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" Bakura grinned at his two companions.

"Next time you can have fun when we're not around!" Malik snarled, glaring daggers at the tomb robber.

Bakura barked an un-repenting laugh and retreated back into the Millennium Ring to gloat over his prize—the elaborate, silvery dagger with a hilt in the shape of a demonic looking eagle. With Ryou back in control of his body the three travelers stood for a moment in silence.

"We better get back," Yugi said tiredly as Ryou offered them an embarrassed apology. "At least it's stopped raining."

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. So how was it? I tried to make it a little funny but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. ^_^ I'm glad you guys liked it. As to Tenshi bakeru's point on the bar tender. I think that he would have assumed Malik, Ryou, and Yugi were wizards because only wizards can see the Leaky Cauldron. At least, that's what I got from the first book . . . I hope this chapter's as good as the first one, enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or HP. Is this really necessary?

_**This chapter was edited and reposted December 2008.**_

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

* * *

Chapter 2

"Headmaster?"

The wizard sitting at a desk in the circular room looked up at the door through half-moon glasses. "Come on in Arasell."

A small woman with shoulder-length brown hair and gray eyes shut the door behind her and sat down across from the headmaster.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"About this." Arasell handed him an article from the Daily Prophet showing a moving photo of what appeared to be Diagon Alley but filled with miscellaneous airborne objects and stampeding animals.

Dumbledore scanned the article quickly before looking back up. "So what do you make of this Arasell?"

She sighed. "They say that three muggles accidentally got into Diagon Alley, which means they aren't muggles because they can't enter the place. They don't seem to be wizards either though, their type of magic has never been seen before, but I was there when this happened and I'll tell you this, they're really strong . . .and none of them used wands."

"And you were wondering what we should do, if anything, about them." Dumbledore smiled. "Let's see. Our choices are either to ignore them or teach them. And what would you suggest?"

"To teach them before they cause any harm?" she replied tentatively.

"Precisely."

x-X-x

Harry Potter sighed resignedly as he looked into the mirror, trying and failing to tame his untidy black hair. The Durslys, whose house he shared, had decided to pay a visit to the people who had rented the house next door and Harry had to go with them. He supposed it had something to do with appearances. After all, his only living relatives had always put a lot of stress on appearances, and he didn't feel like antagonizing them today by refusing to go though he had debated the idea.

_Just one more week and I'll be at Ron's_, he thought to himself.

X

The Durslys and Harry stood on the front steps of the house next door, waiting for someone to answer the doorbell.

"_Come back here with my Rod Tomb Robber_!" someone shouted.

The shout was followed by crashes and cackling laughter.

"_Give it back right now or I'll send you to the shadow realm!_"

"_Fine! Take it! Why would I want it if you came with it anyway!_"

"_Ow! I'll teach you to throw things at me!_"

"_You'll have to catch me first!_"

Then there was another thud, followed by another crash and loud cursing.

"_Watch where you're going Tomb Robber!_"

"_Make me!_"

"_Insolent thief!_"

"_Stupid Pharaoh!_"

The Durslys were starting to look apprehensive and were obviously considering simply leaving. Harry was torn between laughter at the look on his relatives' faces and confusion at what he was hearing from the house's inhabitants.

But they were given no time to debate their actions because the door opened right then to reveal a short boy with spiky, tri-colored hair and large violet eyes. Almost everything he wore was blue and an upside-down gold pyramid with an odd-looking eye design on it hung on a chain around his neck. All together, Harry thought, he wasn't the type the Durslys tended to consider as proper human material.

"Um, hello. Can I help you?" he asked, looking up at Uncle Vernon.

Mr. Dursly cleared his throat, making a visible effort to gather his wits, and replied in a strictly polite tone, "We live next door and came over to . . .ah . . .say hello."

The boy smiled brightly. "That's nice. My name's Yugi. My grandpa's not back yet though, so wou—"

CRASH!

Yugi winced. "Well . . .uh . . .would you like to come in?"

"No thank you," Uncle Vernon said quickly, seriously unnerved. "We—have somewhere we need to go! Yes, very busy. Good day."

And they hurried back, though Harry would have liked to stay and talk to Yugi. He seemed pretty nice and Harry was rather interested in finding out who was making all those noises. Too bad he probably wouldn't get a chance before he left for school.

X

Yugi turned from the door, thanking whatever god might be listening that the neighbors hadn't wanted to come in. If they had they would probably have left, at top speed, with the impression that their neighbors were lunatics—if they didn't think that already. It had been three days since the incident in Diagon Alley and the yamis had fully recovered from the plane ride, which was proved an instant later as yet another crash resounded through the house. Normal for the yamis meant an argument every five minutes, an irritated Malik, and headaches for everyone else.

"ISHTAR! BAKURA!" Malik bellowed upstairs.

Yugi shook his head, smiling a little, time for another cycle.

_I guess I'll go join Ryou in the kitchen_, Yugi thought.

::I'll come too,:: Yami said through their mental link.

:We could look through the letters that came earlier,: Yugi suggested as he sat down at the dining table and pulled the stack of letters over to him and began sorting them into piles; to Grandpa and to them.

"Here's one from Seto and Mokuba, Joey, Duke, Tea, Tristen, Mai," Yugi counted off, "Isis—what's this?"

"Hmm?" Yami looked up to see his hikari holding three yellowish envelopes, all addressed in emerald green ink, one to Malik, one to Yugi, and one to Ryou.

Yugi unfolded the heavy parchment inside the one with his name on it and skimmed it. He froze, then read it again, his already large eyes growing larger by the second. Apparently not satisfied he went over it a third time.

"What is it?" Yami asked, peering over Yugi's shoulder. "A school for wizards?"

"Ryou! Malik!" Yugi called excitedly, "Come take a look at this!"

Ryou looked up from the stove where he'd been preparing dinner. "In a minute, I don't want to leave this incase it burns or Ishtar tries to use the pan for a shield again."

"I have the right to defend myself," Ishtar said sulkily as he and Bakura followed Malik into the kitchen.

The six sat down around the table, each reading their letters, the yamis looking over their hikaris shoulders, or in Yugi and Yami's case, rereading their letter.

"I never knew about other types of magic," Ryou said after setting the letter back on the table.

Bakura snorted. "If what they do is worth being called magic."

"Should we go?" Malik mused.

"It sounds like it'd be fun," Yugi replied. "Think about it—w'd get to learn a whole new kind of magic! Not sure what we're going to tell the school back home though. I mean, we'd be missing a lot."

"It's a little suspicious." Yami frowned. "Why would they suddenly invite you to this school? It does say that you three would be going in as 'fifth' years instead of first years."

"Come on Pharaoh," Bakura taunted, "you scared?"

Yami glared at the white haired tomb robber but didn't say anything. He didn't like the idea of simply going off to this school without any clear idea of what might happen.

"Why don't we ask Yugi's grandpa when he gets back?" Ryou asked quickly to prevent the coming argument. They all agreed with this idea and Ryou went back to his cooking with Bakura as his oddly willing assistant.

"Maybe we should skip dinner," Yami muttered as he watched the duo at the stove. "I wouldn't trust anything the robber cooks to be edible."

"He wouldn't poison it," Yugi assured his darker half. "Especially since Ryou'd be eating it too. And plus, you already don't have to eat."

x-X-x

Grandpa thought it would be a great idea for them to go. "It would be a good way for you three to meet some new people and learn about a different culture. I'll send letters back to Japan to excuse you."

"That's settled then," Malik said as Grandpa left the kitchen to go watch the news. "Now we have to find out how to get the supplies."

"I think we have to go to the alley again." Ryou bit his lip. "It would explain why it looked like Halloween Town there, if it's a wizard's supply place I mean. But my yami . . ."

"You don't look _exactly_ the same," Yugi reassured him. "And we can wait another week for them to . . .forget about it."

x-X-x

"Hey Harry! Come on!" a red haired boy called through the door of Harry's room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Coming Ron."

Harry and the Weaslys had arrived at the inn the night before and were planning on getting their supplies that day. The group entered the courtyard—to see the doorway to Diagon Alley had been blasted open.

"What happened here?" Hermione wondered, staring at the broken portal.

"Some kids thought it was funny to blow open the door," replied one of the inn's regulars. "They haven't been able to repair it yet."

"Cool!" Fred and George said in unison, identical grins on both their faces.

"Don't even think about it," Mrs. Weasly warned them before leading the group into the alley and towards the white building that was Gringotts, the wizards' bank.

X

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik walked down the cobbled alley, noting the strange looks they were getting from passersby.

::Couldn't blame them though. I'd be suspicious too in their place.::

:Definitely.:

"Where do we go first?" Ryou asked, fingering the Ring under his sweater nervously.

;;How about the bank then the bookstore?;; Ishtar suggested.

;That's a good place to start.;

Ishtar snickered. ;;If they've gotten all the books back on the shelves.;;

Malik grinned a little at the thought before turning back to his companions. "We'll go to the bank first, and then how about the bookstore?"

"All right," Yugi agreed, "most of the list is made up of books."

Gringotts bank, the suspicious man they had grabbed to ask directions from told them, was the large white building with goblins for workers which squatted at the far end of the alley. Huge and white and imposing, it was apparently the center of activity as men and women in various colored robes streamed constantly through its doors.

::They look like duel monsters,:: Yami remarked as they passed the pair of goblins at the door.

Yugi stifled a laugh. :They'd probably disagree Yami.:

::You have to admit that they do though.::

:A little.:

Bakura looked at the message on the doors through Ryou's eyes and snorted. It was a warning to thieves not unlike many he had seen before inscribed on the walls of various tombs. ((Hah! As if they could do anything about it if I wanted to take it! Maybe I'll take something just to prove it.))

(Yami! You promised you would behave this time.)

((I will Hikari, but it would have been fascinating.))

They made their way to the bookstore after exchanging their normal money for strange gold, silver, and bronze coins and spent nearly an hour looking through the assortment of large, small, elaborate, plain, active, oddly shaped, or strangely textured books. There were books on practically everything they could've wanted to know about this world of wizards they hadn't known existed until about a week ago. They finally finished gathering their schoolbooks and satisfying their curiosity and made their way to the counter with the necessary volumes and a couple extra ones on curses the yamis had wanted.

Yugi looked at the books on display at the counter as Malik got their books. His eyes were drawn to an old-looking, brown, leather bound book. It had no title or, in fact, any writing at all on its covers. The only thing marking the leather—was the symbol of the eye of Horus imprinted in gold. The same eye that gleamed on the front of the puzzle around his neck.

Yugi gasped. :Is that . . .another item?:

::It couldn't be,:: Yami replied, sounding puzzled. ::There were only seven items . . .but this book is giving off a strange aura.::

Yugi approached the book and picked it up.

::Be careful Aibou,:: Yami warned.

:It's just a book Yami,: Yugi laughed and opened it.

The book contained pages upon pages of hieroglyphics, all of them giving off a faint sense of ancient power.

::It's a spell book . . .:: Yami stared through Yugi's eyes. ::Talking about the shadow realm and its powers.::

Yugi turned the pages slowly, staring in fascination at the pictures and symbols. Halfway through the book he came to pictures of the Millennium Items.

::It's telling about the powers contained in the items,:: Yami explained, his voice growing more uneasy with every word, ::and how they were created.::

"Can you read that?"

Yugi looked up to see the shopkeeper looking at him. He nodded. Yami, having once been a Pharaoh of Egypt, had been teaching him but he wasn't very good at it yet.

"It's really interesting."

"Would you like it?"

Yugi nodded again. "But it probably costs a lot."

"You can have it." The man waved his hand nonchalantly. "No one else has been able to read it, or wants it."

"I couldn't just take it—"

"Consider it doing me a favor. It's just been sitting there collecting dust and it gives me the creeps sometimes. It feels really powerful but shadowy. Maybe you can ask Professor Dumbledore to take a look at it when you get to Hogwarts."

X

"We don't need wands!" Malik complained loudly as they stood before Olivander's wand shop.

"We're supposed to get one," Ryou sighed. They had been over this several times already. It seemed they hadn't stopped going over it since Malik had read their supply list. "But no one said you had to use it."

"But it's pointless to get something you don't need," the Egyptian boy grumbled as they walked into the dimly lit shop.

"If you don't want to get a wand, you can try showing the Millennium Rod to this Mr. Olivander and see if it qualifies," Yugi suggested. "It is kind of wand shaped after all."

"No!" Malik's hand clamped protectively over the pocket containing his item.

"Then just get a wand."

Malik didn't have time to argue as the shopkeeper chose that moment to materialize out of nowhere. Ryou, who had been looking at the many boxes lining shelves against the walls, nearly jumped out of his skin as Mr. Olivander's unblinking, silvery eyes appeared before him.

((If he does that one more time I'll send him to the shadow realm!)) Bakura growled, sounding somewhat shaken as well.

"Hello there." Mr. Olivander pulled out a tape-measure. "Which one of you is buying a wand today?"

"All of us," Malik grumbled.

"All right then, you first," he said to Ryou. Apparently he wasn't one for small talk. "Hold out your wand arm."

Mr. Olivander took measurements, many measurements, including things they were sure he didn't need to know, before pulling lots of long boxes off the shelves. Then he had Ryou wave wands, one after another, which was making the teen feel a little foolish. They went through about fifteen wands before something actually happened.

The wand in Ryou's hand let out a long stream of silver-white sparks that lit the room with a soft white light.

"Very good!" Mr. Olivander said happily. "Holly and unicorn hair, eleven inches, wonderful for charms."

Now it was the other two's turn. They went through the same process as Ryou had. Yugi wound up with mahogany and pheonix tail feathers, ten inches, but the wands that didn't want Malik didn't just do nothing, they blew something up. Malik had been having a lot of fun knocking things over and shattering glass items when he finally got a wand that sparked instead. His was ebony and dragon heartstring, twelve inches.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be," Malik said cheerfully as they left the shop behind.

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. Wow! That was long for one of my chapters. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Well, here's chapter three ^_^**Disclaimer**: Don't own YGO or HP.

_**This Chapter was edited and reposted December 2008. Let me know if anything looks wrong:isn't showing up.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?!" Malik exploded as he, Yugi, and Ryou stood before platforms nine and ten at the train station. His voice rang out over the natural din of the train station, making several people jump, but he took no notice of this. Instead his focus was on the ticket Yugi had just handed to him. "There's no such thing as a platform with a fraction after it!"

"Malik! Keep your voice down!" Yugi implored, seeing the strange looks people were giving them. He could almost see some of them considering whether or not they should call a security guard.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Run into that solid wall over there?" Malik growled, though he did relent and lower his voice so it was just short of a shout.

"Let's hope not." Ryou shuddered. "I don't think my father will let me come on another trip with you guys if I get a concussion from this one."

"Hey! There's someone with an owl coming this way!" Yugi pointed to two girls chatting away cheerfully as they walked towards the barrier between the platforms with large trunks and a barn owl in a cage.

"Maybe we can ask them what to do," Ryou suggested, but even as he spoke the girls reached the barrier—and disappeared without a trace. The three boys blinked, unsure of what had just happened, but the girls did not reappear.

"Did they just . . ." Yugi started.

"Disappear?" Malik finished for him, "Yes, they did."

They stared a moment longer before Ryou spoke up. "Well, there's not much else we can do . . ."

"I would rather running into a wall _weren't_ one of the things we could do," Malik grumbled.

"Whatever we're going to do we're going to have to do it fast, there're only eight more minutes before the train leaves!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Okay then, who's going first?" Malik asked.

"Don't look at me!" Ryou backed away, dark brown eyes wide.

"Me neither." Yugi shook his head vehemently.

"Why don't we all go together?" Malik suggested, not particularly eager himself. There was a moment of silence then the other two nodded. Together they turned and faced the barrier and all three braced themselves for what they were about to do.

((Are you CRAZY?!)) Bakura shouted through his and Ryou's mind link.

(There's nothing else we can do . . .)

((What am I supposed to do if you get yourself killed?!))

( . . .Can we not talk about that right now?)

;;You do know this is insane right?;; Ishtar asked.

;You're not exactly one to talk,; Malik replied sourly.

;;Don't say I didn't warn you.;;

;Don't worry about that, if it doesn't work, I might not be telling you anything at all.;

::Are you sure you want to do this Aibou?:: Yami asked anxiously, eyeing the very solid looking wall through his hikari's eyes.

Yugi laughed nervously. :No, I'm not sure, but we don't have much time left. I'll talk to you later . . .I hope.:

"Ready?" Malik looked sideways at his two companions. They nodded. "Go!"

They charged at the barrier, all of them hoping this wasn't going to be something they would regret, and also hoping that the next thing they saw wouldn't be the ceiling of a hospital room . . .or worse . . .nothing at all. They were three feet away from the wall . . .two feet . . .one foot . . .and—they burst blinking onto a platform filled with talking people and a scarlet steam engine marked the 'Hogwarts Express'.

"That . . .was an interesting experience," Ryou said shakily, looking back at the iron archway with the words 'Platform 9 and ¾' on it.

"Glad _you_ thought so." Malik shot the archway a hard glare then rolled his trolley towards the train. "Let's get on board before it leaves."

x-X-x

Harry and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, sat in a compartment near the end of the train. They had no sooner settled their things before the floor lurched under their feet and the train started out of the station with a quiet rumble. Through the window they could see people waving as their friends and family members were carried away for the coming school year.

"Wow, there're a lot of new students this year," Ron remarked as he set out a chess board. "I don't think I've ever seen the platform so crowded! Care for a game Harry?"

"All right," Harry agreed, casting one last look out the window before sitting down across from Ron. In the back of he couldn't help but replay his own first departure and a smile tugged at his lips. It was his fifth year and yet the excitement was still there. He hoped it would stay that way.

Hermione shook her head as she pulled a book out of her travel bag and took a seat by Ron. "You'd think that with all the recent events, there'd be fewer students, not more."

Their conversation was interrupted as the compartment door slid open abruptly and three people entered. One was a small boy with spiky hair and large violet eyes. The second was a tall Egyptian teen with light blond hair and lavender eyes. The last of the three was a boy who was pale from hair downward except for a pair of chocolate brown eyes. All three of the returning fifth years turned to regard them with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. These faces were unfamiliar and yet they looked a little old to be first years.

"Would you mind if we stayed here?" the white haired one asked in a soft, polite voice. "Every other compartment is full."

"Sure, we don't mind," Ron replied, fingering a corner of the chess board and trying not to stare at the strange appearance of the three new arrivals. Not that he hadn't seen strange things before, but that hair!

Harry gaped when he recognized the smallest boy as the same person he'd met a little more than a week ago. "Yugi? That was your name right? You didn't tell me you were a wizard!"

"You know them?" Ron asked, swiveling to look at Harry.

Harry nodded. "They rented the house next door."

Yugi blinked, somewhat surprised himself. "I didn't know you were one . . ."

:Or myself for that matter.:

::We all have shadow powers,: Yami reminded him, :that counts as magic.:

The three Hogwarts students' stares zeroed in on Yugi.

"How can you not know?" Ron asked incredulously, as if it was absolutely absurd that they didn't know Harry was a wizard.

"Should I?" Yugi was starting to get really confused. Did these wizards have some way of sensing who was one and who wasn't? Shadow mages often could after all. Perhaps it was the same for these wizards.

"So, what are your names?" Ryou asked, deciding it would be a good time to change the subject.

"Ron Weasly."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

Yugi smiled and bowed. "Yugi Motou."

"Ryou Bakura."

Ryou nudged Malik with his elbow. The blond frowned. "Malik Ishtar."

Watching them, Harry couldn't help wondering if it were these two who had been making the strange noises the other day. Ryou didn't seem the type and Malik was quite silent . . .but there was something in their voices that hinted at a similarity.

"Hah! Checkmate!" Ron cried as his queen reached Harry's king. "Anyone else want to play?"

"I will," Yugi volunteered, his natural love for games kicking in, no one but the other item holders noticed as the Millennium Puzzle glowed faintly and Yugi and Yami merged, causing Yugi's large eyes to go a little slanted.

The next hour or so passed with the other four watching Yugi and Ron play chess over and over again. Yugi was rather taken aback when his knight literally knocked Ron's bishop down and dragged him off to the side of the board before returning to its own square. But his shock passed quickly—he had after all spent years watching massive, holographic monsters do battle—and he beat Ron every time they played.

"You're good!" Ron exclaimed, rather amazed. "I haven't lost to anyone in ages."

"You're pretty good too," Yugi replied modestly.

A plump, smiling witch slid open the door to their compartment. "Anything off the cart dears?"

X

"So what year are you guys in?" Ron asked as he munched on a pumpkin pastry.

"Fifth," Ryou replied after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

(There sure are a lot of things made of pumpkin.)

((Probably don't have anything better,)) Bakura snickered.

(That's not very nice. It actually tastes pretty good you know.)

((Whatever.))

"How did you skip the first four years?" Hermione asked intrigued. She couldn't remember ever reading about people being admitted late. As far as she could remember Hogwarts didn't let students skip grades. "Are you from another school?"

"Well, no, not really." Yugi bit his lip, not quite sure what to explain. After all they didn't know much about their sudden invitation either, though he had assumed it had something to do with their arrival in London. "The letter just said that they thought it would be good for us to take lessons and that anything we didn't know would be explained to us if we needed it."

Yami snorted. ::We're quite capable of teaching. What makes them think they could do a better job?::

:Maybe because they've actually taught before?: Yugi teased his dark side.

"What's this school like?" Malik inquired, biting off the head of a chocolate frog.

"It's great!" Harry replied enthusiastically, and he went on to tell them about the different classes and a game they played in the air called Quidditch.

"What's this thing on houses?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Oh, there're four houses that you get sorted into," Ron replied, picking up a chocolate frog. "We're all in Gryffindor."

"With all the other losers," sneered a cold voice from the compartment door.

The six turned in unison to face a pale boy flanked by two enormous cronies. The boy was sneering at them with such vigor that just looking at him made Malik long to slap that arrogant look off his face. All three of the Hogwarts students were looking back at the boy with expressions of great displeasure.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"I was just looking around to see if there was anyone worth talking to in the new students," Malfoy drawled, "but I guess if these three are an example, I shouldn't even have bothered."

"Why you— " Seizing control from Ryou, Bakura shot to his feet, fuming at the insult directed at his hikari. Hhe wasn't alone.

"That was uncalled for!" Yami stood, glaring at Malfoy.

"I'll teach you what happens to anyone who insults us!" Ishtar pulled out the Millennium Rod and pointed it at Malfoy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in stunned silence at the sudden change in the three boys' attitudes. Even Malfoy took an involuntary step back in surprise.

"Get out of here before you regret ever having set foot in this compartment," Malik snarled, shoving Ishtar back into the Rod before the insane yami could do something they'd all regret.

"This isn't the end of it," Malfoy spat as he and his cronies backed out of the compartment.

"Umm . . .chocolate anyone?" Yugi asked nervously.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione traded glances. They'd talk about it later.

X

"I'm getting bored," Malik complained.

"We should be there in another hour or two," Harry assured him.

"Do any of you duel?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Sure," Ron replied, "but students aren't allowed to duel at Hogwarts."

"Not allowed to duel?" All three hikaris looked absolutely horrified, "How can they ban dueling?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Because it's dangerous!"

"How can cards be dangerous?" Yugi asked incredulously.

_Well, when they're cards anyway_, he reminded himself. They could be plenty dangerous in the hands of anyone with access to the shadow realm, but their new acquaintances didn't need to know that. Bad things tended to happen to those who did.

The three wizards looked blank. "Cards? What do cards have to do with duels?"

Ryou pulled his deck out of his back pocket. "See? Here's my dueling deck. We all have one . . .I thought you said you knew how to duel?"

"We thought you meant a wizard's duel," Hermione laughed.

"So you mean you've never heard of Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked in surprise.

They shook their heads.

"I might have heard the name before though. How do you play?" Harry asked, intrigued.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts went by quickly with the three duelists showing Harry, Ron, and Hermione the basics of dueling. The three were fascinated by the different monsters, magic cards, and traps in the game, though none of them were particularly eager to look through Ryou's deck, which they discovered upon looking through the first few cards, was ninety percent monstrosities from someone's worst nightmare and ten percent otherwise. Finally the train rolled to a stop and students started filing out onto the platform.

"See you later!" Harry called as the hikaris went with the first years.

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. That wasn't the most interesting thing in the world but it'll get better, I hope, R:R!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. ^_^ Here's chapter four! I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have, it depends on how much is in each one. Oh, and I forgot to mention last time that the book they picked up in chapter two will play a role in the story later on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

_**This chapter was edited and reposted December 2008.**_

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six. Without other markings it's parcel tongue.

* * *

Chapter 4

"What do you think about the new students?" Harry asked as the three of them sat in a horseless carriage headed for the castle.

"I think they're cool, but . . ." Ron frowned uncertainly. "There's something different about them, you know, though they seem friendly enough."

"But remember what they were like when Malfoy came in?" Hermione bit her lip in thought, "That didn't seem very friendly. It was as if they were completely different people . . .and those items Yugi and Ryou have looked like a set."

"I think they're probably from Egypt," Ron replied. "The eye thingy on the items looked like something I saw in some of the tombs we visited when we went to Egypt."

"And there has to be a reason they skipped four years."

Harry sighed. This was not the kind of thing he had wanted to spend his first day back at school thinking about, though he supposed that was a bit idealistic considering recent circumstances. Still, was it too much to ask for things to be normal for a while? "Let's just see how things turn out."

The line of dark carriages passed under the school's gates and students climbed out of them to file up the stairs into the main hall. Hundreds of black robed people streamed into the great hall, going to their respective house tables, and sitting down to wait for the sorting that would determine the placement of the year's new students.

"I don't see any new teachers," Harry said in concern as he looked towards the high table. "Do you think they couldn't find anyone who wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Who would want to teach it after all that's happened to the teachers?" Ron replied, voice lowering. "Especially now with You-Know-Who back and all."

"The teacher's probably just not here yet." Hermione didn't sound very sure though. "Here comes the first years."

"And who do you suppose that is?" Harry wondered aloud, pointing to a tall, stern looking man who had just seated himself in an extra chair at the end of the teachers' table.

"No idea," Ron replied as he returned his attention to the first years filing into the hall.

X

"Do you think we're going to be in the same house?" Yugi asked nervously as they watched the first years getting sorted by a talking hat. Watching it he couldn't help but run through Duel Monsters cards in his head despite the fact that he knew it wasn't one. Professor McGonagall had told them to wait and that they would be sorted after the first years.

Malik didn't answer. He'd been distracted since they'd entered the great hall, probably talking to his yami.

"We have three new students who will be joining the fifth year group," Professor McGonagall announced, gesturing to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, who stepped forward nervously, or rather, Yugi and Ryou did, pulling Malik along.

;;There was something strange about that boy, Harry I think.;;

;Yes, but I couldn't place what it was.;

;;We'll find out eventually.;;

;Let's just hope they don't find out about us,; Malik watched as Ryou walked hesitantly up to the stool with the sorting hat and put it on.

~Well now, this _is_ interesting.~

Ryou jumped. (What the—)

((Who the hell are you?)) Bakura exclaimed, a bit startled himself, though he'd never admit it.

~Two minds eh? Never seen someone like you before . . .~

((No one asked your opinion!)) Bakura snapped.

~My my, you have quite a nasty temper don't you?~ the hat's amused voice just annoyed the yami more.

;It had better put us in the same house or I'll shred it.;

;;There's no guarantee of that,;; Ishtar remarked, then grinned mentally. ;;Actually, I can think of one way.;;

;What?;

;;Doesn't it have a mind?;;

A slow grin spread across Malik's face. ;Yes, I suppose it does.;

No one but Yugi noticed the faint gold glow from the pocket Malik had his hand in as Ryou sat on the stool, eyes covered by the overlarge hat.

:What do you suppose he's up to?:

::I have one guess, the hat.::

Yugi returned his attention to Ryou. The hat had opened its 'mouth', about to say something, but nothing came out.

;Where do you think we should go?;

;;I don't know! Just choose a house.;;

;I wasn't listening earlier! Which house?;

;;Uh . . .how about the one that Harry kid is in? I believe they told you what it was called.;;

;Gryffindor.;

"Gryffindor!" the hat suddenly shouted, making everyone jump.

:I see what you mean.:

All three hikaris were put in Gryffindor, to none of their surprise considering Malik did the sorting, and were greeted cheerily by Harry and company.

Dumbledore stood up and the talk died down as all attention focused on the headmaster. "I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. First I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds are forbidden and magic is not to be used in the corridors."

((I'll make a note to go there.))

(But he just said it was forbidden!)

((My point exactly.))

"Also, due to recent events, all students must be in their common rooms before eight o'clock in the evening. Any strange happenings are to be reported to one of the teachers immediately. Our new defense against the dark arts teacher will be arriving tomorrow. Now, let the feast begin!"

Even Malik gasped when the golden platters before them were suddenly filled with food.

(This is amazing!)

((Just like one of Joey's fantasies,)) Bakura snickered.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked one of Ron's brothers, Fred or George, Yugi couldn't tell which.

"Japan," he replied as he swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Wow! That's a long way away from here! Is that way you guys have an accent? Not that you're Englihs isn't good," Ron added hastily when Malik shot him a dirty look.

"I guess." Ryou nudged Yugi with his elbow and whispered. "What _did_ your grandpa tell the people back at home anyway?"

"That we were invited to some sort of really good private school or something—like a study abroad program, I'm not really sure," he whispered back.

"Do you have any other wizard relatives?" the other twin asked curiously.

"Nope," Ryou and Yugi said in unison.

"One," Malik muttered, disliking what felt like an interrogation to him. "If you count my sister anyway."

"What about you?" Yugi asked before the twins could annoy Malik any further.

"Well, there's Ronny here—"

"Hey!"

George, or maybe it was Fred, grinned. "Then there's Percy, who, thanks be to all, is no longer in school, our parents, and of course, Ginny over there, Charlie, and Bill in Egypt."

"Egypt?" Malik's attention snapped back to the conversation. "What's he do?"

"He's a curse breaker for Gringotts."

::A what?!:: Yami said indignantly from within his soul room. ::How dare they! It's disrespectful to the dead and the tombs were sealed for a reason!::

:Yami, where did you think all those artifacts and things on Egypt in the museums were from?:

::Still, it isn't right.::

:True, but I would never have gotten the Millennium Puzzle if they didn't do that.:

Yami couldn't argue with that but he couldn't suppress the irritation that rose in him at the thought of people who made it their business to unseal what ought not be disturbed.

It was at that moment that a transparent man in old-fashioned clothing came gliding down the table. Yugi gave a startled yelp, scrambling to get away from what he thought to be a monster. "Bakura!"

"It wasn't me!" Ryou replied.

(Yami?)

((Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!))

Malik reached in to his pocket for the Millennium Rod, ready for an attack.

They were startled as Fred, George, Harry, and Ron laughed.

"This is Nearly-Headless-Nick, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower," Ron explained, still chuckling.

"Oh," Yugi said uncertainly, slightly embarrassed at his own first reaction. He would have asked about the title, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know why this ghost was known as 'Nearly-Headless'. His imagination was supplying him with far too many possible answers as it was.

The talk had turned to what Dumbledore had said earlier.

"What's an auror? And who's this You-Know-Who person we keep hearing about?" Malik wanted to know. The words only only just passed his lips and he found himself being regarded by five pairs of shocked eyes.

"You don't know?" Ron asked, sounding even more incredulous than he had when Yugi had asmited to not knowing Harry was a wizard.

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" Malik glared at the redhead.

Now the three found themselves being given a short history lesson on the You-Know-Who, who turned out to be an evil wizard bent on conquering the world and so on. Yugi and Ryou both gave Malik nervous looks as they heard this, but the Egyptian just winked at them.

"And an auror is a wizard who looks for and catches the bad ones, like You-Know-Who's Death Eaters," Hermione finished just as the dishes cleared of desert.

They followed one of the Gryffindor Prefects up what felt like hundreds of stairs and through stone corridors lined with flickering torches and moving portraits. Ryou jump when he first saw one lean over into another painting's picture frame to say something.

((They're just pictures! Really Hikari, stop being a coward.))

(Easy for _you_ to say,) Ryou replied, glancing anxiously at the paintings. (You aren't the one who has to walk through dark hallways.)

Bakura snorted, ((I was a tomb robber remember? I've been through countless dark places, that didn't have torches, and _I_ never jumped at a simple moving picture.))

(Really? What about that time you nearly blew up the TV?)

((Just pay attention to where you're going,)) Bakura growled. Ryou smiled to himself but broke the link to look back at the stone walls—just in time to see a golf ball flying straight for his face.

"Ryou! Watch out!" Yugi cried.

Without even thinking Ryou brought up a shield of shadow magic that sent the ball ricocheting back down the corridor. People were now staring at him but he was spared having to explain himself by more balls showering the group of students.

"Peeves! Stop that this instant!" Professor McGonagall had spotted the bombarded Gryffindors.

A small man appeared, floating in midair with a bag of golf balls and a wicked grin on his face. "Just a little fun professor!"

"Go!"

Peeves zoomed off, cursing and throwing the rest of the balls down to bounce and roll around the hall.

((Just wait till I get my hands on that flying freak! I'm going to tear him limb from limb!)) Bakura yelled furiously, making his hikari wince.

(We didn't actually get hit Yami.)

((Ss?))

(Do you have to yell?)

((Yes!))

"That was Peeves," Harry explained. "He's the school poltergeist."

"Wonderful," Malik said sarcastically.

::This is going to be a _long_ year.::

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. How was it? I decided to get them in to the same house, though if I hadn't done that Ryou would have gone to Ravenclaw, Yugi to Gryffindor, and Malik to Slytherin. But this is better for this particular story, so I hope you guys don't mind. And one more thing, I'm wondering whether to make the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher an OC or bring in someone like Shadi.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I'm really sorry about the delay, I know it was a long time . . . I hope this chapter's as good as the others. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Porrer.

_**This chapter was edited and reposted December 2008. Please let me know if something's gone wrong.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

They followed the Prefect up to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. The portrait, as all other paintings in Hogwarts, moved, and she spoke as the students approached. "Password!"

"Luminaris," the Prefect replied and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round portal concealed behind it. It was the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone filed inside, but Yugi, being his size, was having trouble getting up.

"A little help guys?""

"Little Yugi can't reach the door?" Malik teased, grinning.

Yugi glared at him. "That's not funny!"

Malik laughed and Ryou smiled but they pulled him up anyway and they followed the boys up one of the spiral staircases leading from the common room. They found their luggage in the same room Harry and the other fifth years shared. Ron said the room had been enlarged to accommodate an extra three beds. It did look somewhat like the room had been stretched.

:This was an interesting day wasn't it?: Yugi remarked, lying on his bed in the dormitory.

::Definitely,:: Yami replied firmly. ::But in a good way I think.::

:Do you think we're really supposed to be here?: Yugi asked, rolling over to stare at the drawn drapes of his bed. It was strange to be sleeping behind curtains. It felt a little bit too closed in. :I've been wondering ever since we got the letters . . . I mean, we don't really have anything to do with their world, so why did they ask us to come? Are they really all right?:

::Don't worry about it Aibou,:: Yami said reassuringly, sending him a mental smile. ::Just go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow.::

x-X-x

The next morning found the three duelists being shaken awake by Harry and Ron. Ron, who had been attempting to rouse Malik, leapt backward with a cry of surprise to avoid the Egyptian's reflexive punch.

"You guys better get up if you don't want to miss breakfast," Harry informed his groggy fellow Gryffindors.

;Wretched time difference,; Malik groaned as he changed into the long black robes they were required to wear and tucked the Millennium Rod, which had spent the night hidden under its owner's pillow, deep within an inside pocket.

;;Wake me later,;; Ishtar yawned from within his soul room.

Malik snorted but followed the others out of the dorm.

X

"Oh man," Ron groaned as Professor McGonagall passed out the schedules. "We've got Divination first _again_!"

"Is that bad?" Ryou inquired curiously. He himself rather enjoyed the card reading part of divination, even if he normally used his duel deck, but he supposed not everyone thought that way.

"The teacher's a real horror," Harry explained, not looking pleased either. "She pretends she knows _everything_, even when she doesn't have a clue what's going on."

"And she always predicts that someone's going to die," Ron added, "primarily Harry here. In our other years she kept on 'seeing' bad omens, and all of them say Harry's going to die some gruesome death or have horrible luck."

"She doesn't know anything if you ask me," Hermione sniffed.

((Sounds like I could teach this woman a thing or two about divination,)) Bakura snorted derisively.

Ryou his a smile. (I'm sure you could Yami, but she's not five thousand years old.)

"Why do we have Defense Against the Dark Arts twice as many times as any of the other classes?" Yugi wondered aloud, rereading his schedule to make sure he was right. Harry, Ron, and Hermione traded looks.

"It's probably because of Voldemort's return," Harry said solemnly.

Malik snorted. ;They act as if this guy's the world's worst villain! I mean, really, how bad could he be?;

Ishtar yawned sleepily. ;;Probably not very, but these people have probably never seen anyone with real power . . .;;

Malik snickered. ;And I suppose you think you're that good?;

;;What's that supposed to mean?;; Ishtar was now fully awake. ;;You think I'm no match for them?;;

Malik nearly laughed out loud. ;No Yami, I just _had_ to hear your reaction to that!;

;;Hmph.;;

"We better get going," Harry remarked, getting to his feet. "Divination's all the way up in the north tower. We have to go now if we don't want to be late."

"I'd rather be late," Ron muttered.

"I'll be seeing you guys later then." Hermione waved goodbye and headed to Arithmetic.

Ron sighed, watching her leave with envy. "Maybe the teachers will let me drop Divination and choose something else . . ."

The five of them made their way up to the Divination classroom just in time and they climbed the rope ladder through the trapdoor and into the dingy, circular tower room. Thick curtains hung over the windows, turning the bright morning sunlight into nothing more then a dull glow, adding on to the already stifling atmosphere induced by the ever burning fire and stiflingly scented air.

Yugi nearly gagged when he entered the room. :How can someone take a class in this sort of place?!:

::I don't know, but I get the feeling we're about to find out.::

As the class seated themselves around the low, circular tables, Professor Trelawney emerged from the shadows like an insect from its burrow in what she considered was a dramatic entrance.

((I could do better than that,)) Bakura scoffed.

(No one doubts that.) Ryou assured him. (But I don't think anyone would appreciate a demonstration right now. Maybe some other time.)

Bakura smirked in his soul room. ((I'll bet the beetle woman won't see that coming.))

Ryou would have told his yami that calling someone 'beetle woman' wasn't very nice, though with all her jewelry Professor Trelawney really _did_ look a little insectoid, but this last remark made him wonder if it had been a good idea to practically give his yami permission to wreak havoc some time in the near future. But it was too late, the words had already been said and there was no taking them back.

_At least it won't be now_, Ryou thought, _or at least, I hope it won't._

"Good day to you all," the professor said in a soft, misty voice. "I am Professor Trelawney, for those of you new to my class. We will be starting into one of the more sophisticated of the arts of Divination for the next few weeks." She paused for dramatic emphasis. "That of deciphering the mysteries and meanings of the tarot cards."

;;What's the bet she got kicked out of drama school?;;

Malik grinned. ;Rather high I'd say.;

"I would like you all to turn to the section on card reading in you textbooks and read pages 72 to 95 on basic meanings."

"Oh joy," Malik grumbled under his breath, but pulled out his textbook anyway. But Professor Trelawney had come to their table.

"You will be starting with the basics or you will never penetrate the mists that block the mundane mind from the future."

((Wanna bet?))

::What does she think we are?:: Yami's voice carried obvious indignation. ::I RULED before her ancestors were born! We can handle a little card reading!::

She might or might not have seen the look on Malik's face, but she did say, rather graciously, that they could just review palmistry and crystal gazing, which she dramatically claimed were some of the other 'higher arts' of divination. And so they were given a crystal ball and the page numbers in the textbook on palmistry.

"It's not fair," Malik complained quietly. "This is boring!"

Ryou sighed sadly. "I was hoping that we would start with the cards too . . ."

((Why do you need to learn from her?)) Bakura frowned. ((I thought I already taught you how to do card readings.))

(You did Yami, but I just wanted to see how other people did things.)

"Hey! Look at this!" Yugi exclaimed holding his hand out to Malik and Ryou, pointing to his lifeline. It was longer than normal, a _lot_ longer.

"Same here!" Ryou held his own palm out.

"Me too." Malik studied his hand. "Suppose it has something to do with our yamis?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron, who had gotten bored with the reading, was leaning over to their table with interest.

"Oh, nothing!" Yugi said quickly. "How's the card reading going?"

"Badly," Harry interjected with mock despair. "I've found too many things Trelawney'll probably use to predict my devastating and gruesome death with."

"Don't worry about it," Ron told his friend. "After all, she's been saying you'd die every year since we started Divination, and you haven't died yet."

"Which is why it can still come true," Harry moaned, "and she'll probably use recent events against me too."

The bell rang at that moment and the five packed as quickly as possible, all eager to leave the stifling room behind.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures next," Ron announced with a conflicting mixture of relief and dread. "I wonder what Hagrid's got to tear us to pieces this year eh?"

;Now that sounds interesting,; Malik mused. He liked the sound of something dangerous. It would spice things up a bit. Ishtar would have been doing a small jig of excitement if he'd been outside of the Rod. The crazy yami loved the idea of chaos, even when he wasn't the cause—though of course that was preferable.

X

They met Hermione on the way out of the castle and arrived on the grounds outside of Hagrid's hut to find the Slytherins already there. Then Hagrid emerged from his hut, a wide grin on his face, a grin which sent tremors of trepidation through the class as it was normally a bad omen.

"Alright now, everyone follow me round back, I've got a real surprise today," Hagrid announced, beaming with excitement. The class followed the enormous gamekeeper behind the hut and into the backyard where several small boxes were stacked against the wall.

"Now." Hagrid picked up one of the boxes and motioned the class to stand in a semicircle before him. "Be very careful, they're a newly discovered species and seem to be a little temperamental when bothered."

Everyone backed away as Hagrid placed the box on its side and opened the lid.

"A Wingendi from Egypt," Hagrid announced happily.

"A snake?" Malfoy scoffed contemptuously.

"It's not just a snake Malfoy," Hagrid told the Slytherin. "Watch."

The snake was a beautiful blue green creature with dark blue diamonds running along its two and a half foot length. It reared up, eyeing the nervous students with bright yellow eyes, a thin, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. Then it spread its hood, drawing gasps of wonder from those who could see the back of the cobra's hood. It was a mosaic of blues and greens that formed a pair of life-like, deep blue eyes rimmed with shards of many shaded greens that glittered like crystal in the sunlight.

But what really caught the students' attention was the pair of feathery wings that the cobra spread to catch the golden rays of the sun.

Malik's jaw dropped.

::Wadjet!:: Yami gasped in awe.

:What?:

::Wadjet is the protector goddess of Lower Egypt . . .::

"A snake bird?" Malfoy drawled derisively, apparently unimpressed.

::How dare he show so little respect to a representation of the goddess?!:: Yami fumed.

"What's wrong with you three?" Harry asked curiously, watching the more-than-necessarily stunned expressions on the hikaris faces.

"They've probably never seen a magical creature before," Malfoy sneered, overhearing the question.

((I'll bet we've seen more 'magical creatures' than he's even heard of!))

"Now now Malfoy," Hagrid started, but he had no time to say anything else as the winged cobra moved.

In the blink of an eye the Wingendi was in the air between Malfoy and Yugi, hissing dangerously at the former. The pale boy took an involuntary step back in surprise. Harry watched intently, ready to tell the snake not to do anything if it attacked anyone, but after staring at Malfoy for a few seconds, as if making sure he wouldn't do anything threatening in retaliation, the Wingendi fluttered to Yugi, who was just as surprised as everyone else. There it draped itself across the small boy's shoulders.

((Guess the Pharaoh's still Pharaoh,)) Bakura remarked dryly.

(What do you mean?)

((The winged cobra is the representation of Wadjet, one of the Pharaoh's main protectors.))

"Well, it seems she likes ya." Hagrid grinned. "Everyone else get a partner or two and a box, you'll be in charge of takin care o your Wingendi for the next few weeks."

People grouped themselves into threes before each taking a box from the stack against the wall of the hut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got a deep, ruby red Wingendi that Hermione promptly named Scarlet, much to Ron's dismay.

"That's a stupid name," he complained, "it should be something more flashy like . . .well . . .you know?"

"No I don't." Hermione frowned. "And you don't seem to be making any suggestions."

Harry ignored their arguing, staring at the snake, who was staring back with intense, yellow eyes. It, or actually, he, reared up, spreading his brilliant crimson wings, and hissed.

~I see you hear us, do you not?~

Harry nodded, intrigued. These snakes seemed to be highly intelligent.

~A friend of the Pharaoh's I see.~

Harry blinked in confusion, ~The Pharaoh?~

Scarlet tilted his head to the side in an inquisitive manner, ~So he has not told you?~

~Who? Told me what?~ Harry was even more confused now. What did the snake mean by 'the Pharaoh' and 'has not told you yet'?

The snake shook his head, Harry was positive its eyes would have been closed if it had had eyelids, ~It is not my place to say.~

"Hey Harry! Why're you staring at that snake?" Ron asked.

"Um . . .just talking," Harry murmured absentmindedly, still pondering what the cobra had said.

Ron looked at him.

"What?"

"Oh . . .nothing."

And they both burst out laughing.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were debating on what to name the Wingendi who had taken up residence on the small duelist's shoulders.

"What about Aqua?" Ryou suggested, running his fingers over the smooth blue green scales on the cobra's back.

"A normal name just doesn't sound right." Malik frowned.

;;Of course it wouldn't sound right for a creature of the snake goddess.;;

Malik grinned. "I got it. We'll name her after Wadjet."

::I approve of the idea,:: Yami declared.

"Yami likes the idea. And it does fit."

((Well no one's got a better suggestion.))

"Bakura and I agree as well."

"It's settled then." Malik bent to look the snake in the eyes. "Wadjet, that's your name now."

The Wingendi hissed in what sounded amazingly like pleasure.

The rest of the class period was spent familiarizing themselves with their new charges. Malfoy and his cronies weren't getting along at all well with their Wingendi. Malfoy had called it 'Loser' and it had attacked him. Hagrid had had to catch the serpent before it bit Malfoy, and it continued hissing with rage as it was placed back in its box.

X

"Did you see the way Malfoy was running from that snake?" Ron asked gleefully, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. "I wish I had a picture!"

They all laughed.

"So, what's our next class?" Ryou wondered.

Yugi pulled his schedule out of his bag, "It's Defense Against eh Dark Arts, and it looks like it's the last class of the day."

"That's strange." Harry glanced at the high table. "There's still one seat open."

"Maybe we really _don't_ have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron suggested. The idea seemed to cheer him up.

Hermione shook her head, frowning. "No, I heard some people talking about the new teacher. They say he's . . .strange . . ."

"Strange? That's all you can come up with?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm serious," she snapped.

"We'll find out what he's like as soon as we get there," Harry intervened. "Come on."

X

The Gryffindors whispered among themselves as they waited for the new teacher to arrive. Everyone was a little nervous, considering they didn't have the world's best track record when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. The hikaris, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the back of the classroom, as usual, and just as anxious as the rest of the class.

"So, what happened to the last teacher?" Ryou inquired.

"He was an imposter," Ron stated.

"He was one of the Death Eaters, pretending to be Professor Moody," Hermione explained. "But Dumbledore caught him."

"The other teachers didn't make it past one year either," Harry told them.

;;I wonder why.;; Ishtar's tone was sarcastic. ;;What do you suppose scared them off? The school or the students?;;

;Probably the students. I wouldn't want to teach people like Malfoy.;

;;Really?;;

;Scrap that, I'd love to teach someone like Malfoy . . .think of the possibilities!;

"What happened to the others?" Yugi asked curiously. He'd never heard of four teachers not 'lasting' through one year. How could so many people all be so unfortunate? And all in the same line of work too.

"Well, let's see. Our first teacher turned out to be a traitor, also one of Voldemort's supporters. Our second teacher was a—"

"Complete numbskull," Ron interrupted. "The only thing Lockheart could do was cast a memory charm."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I liked our third teacher though," Harry told them. "Professor Lupin was one of my dad's old school friends. But Snape let slip to the students that he was a werewolf and he decided to leave."

"A werewolf?" Yugi gasped, eyes wide. "There're werewolves?"

Malik snorted. "A wizard? There are wizards?" he asked, mimicking Yugi's voice perfectly. "Honestly, you'd think the King of Games would have figured out something that simple already."

"King of Games?" Ron asked, intrigued.

"Uh . . ."

Yugi was saved from having to answer as the door to the classroom swing open and in stepped the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Familiar white robes, turban, and stern blue eyes met three astonished gazes. Yugi and Ryou's jaws dropped.

"Shadi?" Malik asked incredulously.

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. Well, Shadi's the DADA teacher. All the suggestions would have been interesting, by second choice would have been Lupin, but since most people voted for Shadi, and I think he'll fit the story line the most, he's the teacher. Hopefully no one minds. See you all next time! ^_^ Suggestions always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I'm verry sorry, I know this story is updating somewhat slowly . . . This story is going to get a little more serious, though I'll try to keep it funny. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or HP, of course.

_**This chapter was edited and reposted December 2008.**_

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Triple of any is a broadcast between the yamis.

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six. Without other markings it's parcel tongue.

* * *

Chapter 6

The white robed Egyptian man smiled slightly at their shock, nodding respectfully to Yugi before walking to the front of the room.

"You know him?" Harry asked curiously.

"Family friend," Malik muttered distractedly.

;What's Shadi doing here?;

;;Teaching apparently,;; his yami mused. ;;But why Shadi of all people?;;

Shadi cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the class. "My name is Shadi. I will be teaching you this year about the old magics, the spells and powers so great that few now know, and even fewer have ever experienced."

"Then why learn about them?" asked Dean Thomas, something almost all of them were wondering.

"I have reason to believe that there may be those who have revived these powers, and it would be much better if you know what we may come against in the present situation with the dark lord."

((Since when did HE know so much about these wizards?))

(I don't know,) Ryou admitted, (though he does always seem to know what's going on . . .)

((Oh really?)) Ryou could almost see Bakura's raised eyebrow and self satisfied smirk. ((He didn't know I was the one who took Pegasus's Millennium Eye.))

Ryou sighed. (He did know it was stolen, which I'd say was pretty good for someone who was in a different country when it happened. And plus, I'd have thought you'd rather he hadn't known immediately.)

Bakura grumbled, but he was the one who was always going on about his unmatched and unmatchable thieving skills.

"We will begin with the other plains of existence." And he was off, explaining about the different realms and such.

;He only touched on the shadow realm,; Malik noted, drumming his fingers on the desk. He knew all this already and was starting to get bored.

;;He's not giving too much detail,;; Ishtar agreed. ;;But it's just an introduction anyway.;;

A smirk spread itself across Malik's face. ;Perhaps he'll let us . . .ah . . .demonstrate when he goes into the shadow realm . . .;

;;That would be interesting wouldn't it?;; Ishtar mused, an answering smirk on his face, half formed plans for chaos already formulating in his mind.

"Mr. Ishtar, if you are not going to listen to what I have to say you can do something constructive and read it in The Realms of Existence."

Malik had been planning what they'd scare the other students with—

;;How about the Koumouri Dragon? She's been getting hungry.;;

;We have a Koumouri?;

;;Yep. So, how bout it?;;

;Love to Yami, but we can't feed her the class. Don't you remember who's teaching here?;

Ishtar sighed in disappointment. ;;Good point. Other ideas?;;

—when Shadi's voice interrupted their conversation.

Malik looked up to see the older Egyptian's sharp blue eyes. They seemed to say, in the blond boy's words anyway, 'Don't blow it'.

Grumbling he pulled the aforementioned book out of his bag and started flipping through the pages in a half hearted manner.

Yugi on the other hand _was_ trying to listen to what Shadi was saying, but he was having a hard time keeping the cobra under his desk from wriggling her way on top of it. Everyone was supposed to have left their assigned Wingendi at Hagrid's hut, but Wadjet had flatly refused to leave Yugi, hissing at anyone who tried to remove her. So Yugi let her come with him.

Finally Yugi ducked his head under the table and whispered to the blue green serpent, "Please stop that, you're going to get me into trouble. You can stretch your wings after class alright?"

Glittering yellow eyes regarded him with a strange look oddly like understanding, and the winged cobra curled up, now still as a statue.

Yugi came back up to find Harry staring at him. He blushed with embarrassment and mumbled something about dropping his quill.

When the lesson was over Shadi dismissed the class but motioned for the hikaris to stay behind. When the last of the other students had filed out of the classroom Yugi let Wadjet flutter up to hover somewhere above his head. Shadi didn't look particularly surprised to see her.

"So Shadi, you going to tell us why you're here?" Malik asked, sitting on his desk with his arms folded.

"I mentioned earlier, as you might have heard if you were paying attention, that I believe the present villain of the wizarding world may have shadow magic on his side."

"But how can he?" Yugi looked genuinely worried. "We know where all the Millennium Items are and none of the holders have gone missing or anything."

Shadi shook his head. "One may use shadow magic without a Millennium Item, as long as the person has the gift and the will to control it. The items simply emphasize certain abilities, as well as giving some of their own. There has been no one born with the talent since the shadow realm was sealed though, except for the item bearers. This is why I am concerned. As far as I am aware there have been no others, which means the disturbance I detected was most likely caused by one of those trapped in the shadow realm itself."

::But that's impossible!::

:I don't think so Yami.: Yugi frowned. :After all, didn't Bakura escape from the shadow realm?:

::True . . .but who would have the power?::

((Finally! I was starting to think nothing interesting was going to happen!))

(I don't think this is exactly in the definition of 'interesting' . . .)

((Of course it is! Can you imagine how dull life would be if there were no risks?))

(For risks perhaps, but life threatening situations I can do without thank you.)

((Someday,)) Bakura declared decisively, ((I will have to teach you that life is only fun when there is possibility of losing it.))

(Oh . . .I'm not sure I want to learn that . . .)

Bakura grinned. ((You'll love it! The exhilaration! The excitement! The anticipation! If I can enjoy it, so can you.))

Ryou seriously doubted this but didn't remark on it.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Malik inquired, always to the point when it came to business.

"I do not believe any of this world have any real knowledge of the shadow realm, but I want you all to be on guard. It is true that shadow magic can be used without a Millennium Item, perhaps even without true knowledge of its abilities, but only with an item can it be used at its full extent. Isis sent me a letter saying that she has been sensing a dark presence, and many strangers touched by this darkness have been visiting the museums in Egypt."

"We'll be careful," Ryou assured him.

They were on their way out the door when Malik turned around suddenly, remembering what he'd wanted to know earlier.

"Hey Shadi? How did you know about these wizards?"

Shadi smiled. "I know many things Mr. Ishtar, it just so happens that I have been aware of the existence of wizards for quite some time now. When Professor Dumbledore asked me if I would take the place of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I agreed. This is a great place to watch for enemy activities."

X

"So what'd he want to talk to you guys about?" Ron asked over dinner.

"Well . . .um . . .he just . . .wanted to tell us about . . .," Ryou struggled to find a suitable response and was failing miserably when he was saved by Malik.

"He wanted to give us a message from my sister."

;Which is true enough,; he reasoned.

;;Ah, but with so much more.;;

(Whew! That was close! I've got to remember to thank Malik for that.)

((He would have been in just as much trouble as the rest of us if he hadn't said something. It's his duty to help, why thank him?))

(It's just something you do when someone lends you a hand Yami,) Ryou mentally shook his head, (And you say I have much to learn . . .)

x-X-x

"Where're Yugi, Malik, and Ryou?" Harry asked as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He'd been having a little talk with the remaining members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They needed a new captain and there were positions that needed to be filled. Not much had been resolved, except that tryouts would be held in two weeks' time and that, most likely, Angelina would end up being the new team captain. The Weasly twins were the other candidates but there was some skepticism as to whether McGonagall would entrust the famous pranksters with such a weighty responsibility.

"They went up to the dormitories," Ron replied distractedly as he tried to make sense of the Divination homework. "How does she expect us to remember this stuff! They're lucky they don't have to do the cards yet."

Harry pulled out his books and joined Ron and Hermione. "I dunno, I think they'd prefer the cards. Ryou did say he already know how to read them didn't he?"

X

Bakura stretched and fell back onto Ryou's bed. "Do you have any idea how cramped it is in that Ring? Not enough room!"

"You said it," Ishtar agreed. "And you don't only get half a room!"

"You guys should just be grateful my sister found that spell for you or you wouldn't be able to make yourself a body to complain about," Malik told them as he settled on the edge of his bed and began flipping through his deck. Yugi was doing the same thing, with Wadjet curled into a sleeping, blue green ball on his pillow, while Ryou examined his tarot cards. Yami was frowning down at the old, leather bound book they had acquired in Diagon Alley.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, glancing over at his yami.

"I feel as if I've seen this book before . . . but I can't recall where."

Bakura snickered. "The Pharaoh's bad memory."

"It's not a laughing matter Tomb Robber," Yami snapped. "There shouldn't be any volumes on shadow magic left, let alone one containing this spell."

Bakura caught the book as Yami tossed it at him and peered down at the open page. His eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" Ryou asked worriedly. His yami didn't shock easy and it made him nervous.

"It—it's the ritual first used to summon the duel monsters," he breathed, still staring at the glyphs. "But . . .how?"

"Did you ever record such a ritual?" Ishtar had taken the book from Bakura and was flipping through it carefully. "Because this includes all spells used and created for the shadow realm up to when your father created the Millennium Items."

Yami shook his head. By now all six of them were staring at the book in Ishtar's hands.

"Someone's coming," Malik said suddenly, glancing at the yamis. "You three had better get back into your soul rooms. The last thing we need is more complications."

Bakura grumbled but all three items flashed a brilliant gold and the yamis disappeared—just as the dormitory door swung open to admit the other boys who shared the dorm.

Harry looked from Yugi to Malik to Ryou and back again. Yugi was hiding something behind his back, Ryou was gnawing on his lip, even Malik looked a little perturbed.

"Did we interrupt something?" he ventured uncertainly.

"Oh no." Yugi forced himself to sound like his usual cheerful self. "We were just about to go to bed."

But lying in the quiet darkness behind the drapes of his four-poster bed he stared up at nothing.

:How could someone have recorded every spell for the shadow realm? Is it even possible?:

Yami was silent for a moment. ::It shouldn't have been, but apparently it was . . .::

Yugi rolled over, staring out at the moon through the slightly parted drapery. :But is this a good thing? Having a book with all those spells in it I mean.:

::As long as it stays in our possession things should be fine,:: Yami reassured him, projecting an air of confidence.

Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes. :I'll take your word on that.:

But as Yugi drifted off to sleep the Pharaoh contacted his fellow Millennium spirits. They didn't do it often, tempers ran high when the yamis stayed in the same place for over ten minutes, let alone purposefully starting a conversation, but this was important.

(((It's about time Pharaoh, you certainly did take your time,))) Bakura said mockingly.

:::Shut up Tomb Robber, I'm not in the mood for your unpolished manners,::: Yami growled.

(((Hey! It's not my fault you grew up in a palace. When you live on the streets, manners are the last thing you need.)))

:::Those who live on the streets do so because they have no intention of doing honest work.:::

(((Take that back!))) Bakura snarled. (((You think what I had to do was easy?)))

;;;Much as I love feuds and bloodshed, there's more important matters right now than your conflicting past lives,;;; Ishtar interrupted.

The other two were surprised to say the least. Normally, the less-than-sane yami would be the one to further an argument by adding comments for both sides, not stop one.

;;;You do realize there's only one way the book could have all this information.;;;

:::Yes,::: Yami said quietly, :::it was made by the shadow realm itself, the Records of the Shadow Games.:::

;;;And for it to have appeared outside of the realm would mean that something drastic is about to happen.;;;

(((Much as I hate to say it, I agree.)))

Yami sighed. :::There is, however, no way we can know what is coming. We can only wait and keep our eyes open.:::

With that the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. I'm not sure if I should put up review responses. I'll try to answer any questions about the story in the story, otherwise, if you need clarifications or having any other questions, just e-mail me or mark it in a review with these: ; . . .; See ya next time! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. I finished this chapter a little faster than I expected, and here it is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to **Lizeth****for the great picture. ^_^ Oh yeah, and anyone who didn't see what Bakura said last chapter, I reloaded it with a different type of quoting so it shows up now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or HP.

_**Edited and Reposted December 2008.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 7

The hikaris were given no time to ponder the problem of the strange book of the shadow realm the next morning for their first class was Transfiguration and things were not going well. Professor McGonagall had given each of them a match to be turned into a needle before they could join the rest of the class, this being among the most simple of transformations, but none of them were making any progress, to put it politely.

Malik ground his teeth in frustration. "The wretched thing won't change!"

"We've got to be doing something wrong," Ryou murmured, trying again for the umpteenth time.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm positive we're doing the right thing!"

Malik prodded his match angrily with his wand. "Well, what's wrong then?"

"I don't know . . ."

:Do you have any ideas Yami?:

Yami shook his head from his soul room. ::Not a clue . . .unless . . .::

:Unless what?:

::It may be possible,:: Yami began hesitantly, ::that our magic is not compatible with that of these wizards.::

Yugi's heart sank. :Then is there anything we can do about it?:

Yami paused. ::I'll need some time to think about it Aibou.::

They had all of History of Magic to think about it, but the only possible solution—thought up by Ishtar, which was a bad omen in itself—was to turn the Millennium Items into wands. Yami pointed out this couldn't be done anyway, and that even if it could there was no one to do it.

Things didn't go any better in Charms when Professor Flitwick chose to have them do levitation as their 'join the class' test.

Class was nearly over and Malik was going from frustrated to furious. Finally he pointed his wand at the feather like a sword and shouted 'Fly dammit!' in outrage. But this time, something happened.

There was a silent explosion of power that seemed to echo through the minds of all who were present, drawing every pair of eyes in the classroom. Dark energy crackled up the wand, like tendrils of black electricity, dancing from where Malik's hand gripped the wand up to the tip. The feather shot straight up into the air and stopped abruptly, lying on empty air five feet off of the table.

No one spoke.

;Oookaaay, not good.;

;;Why not? We figured out how we're supposed to use these wand thingies didn't we?;;

;Sure,; Malik replied sarcastically, ;channel shadow magic into it so that everyone in here got a first hand demonstration of shadow powers! There's nothing wrong with that, they'll only find out we've been hiding something that could destroy the world! They've already got this dark lord guy running around, I doubt they'll appreciate another possible threat.;

;;We're not trying to destroy the world,;; Ishtar reasoned. ;;For the time being,;; he added as an afterthought. ;;And anyway, I doubt they'll know it's shadow magic.;;

:We're in trouble,: Yugi declared as Professor Flitwick approached the table where he, Ryou, and Malik, who's feather hadn't come down yet, sat.

::I doubt it'll be too bad. No one at this school but Shadi would recognize shadow magic, and he's the guardian of the items.::

((Oh ho! So that's how it works!)) Bakura crowed in triumph. He'd been getting angry at the fact that all their attempts at spells had been failing, since he considered his magic far superior to those of the wizards.

(How are we supposed to explain this?) Ryou wasn't listening to his yami, he was worried about how they were going to explain what Malik had just done.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "Very good Mr. Ishtar, but would you care to tell us what you did? It was really quite shocking and I'm sure we'd all like to know."

"Uh . . ." Malik glanced around. Everyone was staring at him, except for Yugi and Ryou, who looked concerned. "I . . .um . . .got a little mad—"

;;What an understatement!;;

;Shut up.;

"—and I guess my wand reacted to that . . ."

;Which was true enough.;

Harry watched Malik closely. That burst of energy had been extremely strange. It had held a feeling of great darkness and immense power, but it was nothing like the evil of Voldemort, more like the shadowy, mysterious aura of the Forbidden Forest. He also noticed the worried looks on both Ryou and Yugi's faces as they watched their blond companion.

_They're hiding something, but what?_ Harry frowned and made a mental note to tell Sirius about this in his next letter.

Luckily, for the hikaris, the professor accepted this answer and told them that once Yugi and Ryou managed the levitation spell, they'd be able to move on and join the class.

::Just try what Malik did without the fireworks,::

:But what exactly _did_ he do?:

::I'm not sure exactly how to put it . . . Here, I'll tell you each step and just do the steps as I say them.::

Listening to Yami's instructions Yugi 'took hold' of the magic he felt within his wand and slowly, carefully, let a thin stream of shadow magic flow through him and into the wand. The two types of magic swirled through the wand for a few seconds before merging with each other and becoming a perfect balance of the two.

Yugi raised his wand, pointed it at the feather, and recited, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

He was echoed by Ryou and both of their feathers rose into the air.

x-X-x

"I've never seen anything like that before." Hermione frowned. The three of them were in the common room, having a sort of private meeting. Malik, Yugi, and Ryou had gone upstairs early, again.

"Wow," Ron gasped in mock shock, "there's actually something you've never read about?"

Hermione glared at the redhead. "Of course there is!"

"Maybe we should ask Dumbledore about it," Harry suggested.

"But we're not sure if it's something we need to worry about," Hermione pointed out.

Ron grinned, "Then we'll have to find out won't we?"

x-X-x

The next morning's first class was Herbology. Malik had thought it would be a boring class—

;What could possibly be interesting about plants?;

—but he found himself proved wrong when Professor Sprout set them to 'feeding' some bright yellow and orange flowers she'd called Bitarias. Each blossom ranged in size from that of a small boulder to that of a car. They were large, tough leaved, and absolutely vicious.

"These aren't flowers!" Malik panted, dodging one plant's grappling 'tongue' and tossing a slab of raw meat into its waiting jaws. "They're duel monsters who never got sealed into the shadow realm!"

;;Would you like me to change that?;; Ishtar asked eagerly.

;Some other day Yami! Don't talk to me right now! I have no desire to be eaten.;

Yami, who had volunteered to take his hikaris place in this exercise, and Bakura, who wanted to see just how good these Bitarias were, were in wholehearted agreement.

The Gryffindors headed, panting, back to the castle after class, intent on getting a quick shower before going to a new class that everyone was looking forward to.

"I can't wait to find out how the wizards duel!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly as they headed for the classroom.

"Gonna see if you can win this one too eh?" Malik grinned.

((Looks like I get another chance at the Pharaoh.))

(Outside of class please.)

"This is really exciting!" Ron said enthusiastically. "I wonder who's teaching?"

"As long as it's not someone like Lockheart," Harry remarked, grinning too.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Oh really Hermione, after all he did, you're still defending him?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Ryou.

"Uh, guys? You might want to take a look at our classmates."

They all looked up—to see the Slytherins lined up along the far wall across from the Gryffindors.

The door opened and in walked the auror who was staying at the school. He glared around at them, sharp eyes surveying every student in the room with disapproval. He stumped up to the front of the classroom and turned to glare at everyone. The students looked back at him with varying degrees of eagerness which seemed to cause his already grim face to grow all the more stony.

He snorted. "Look at you all! None of you are fit for anything but book work and petty games! You couldn't defeat a wild dog, let alone a full-fledged wizard! I've never seen a more pitiful group!"

((Why that little—))

(Calm down Yami.)

((Calm down! You're telling me to calm down? He just insulted me! I'll send him to the shadow realm and then we'll see who's weak!))

(Please don't, you'll get me expelled.)

((Ch.))

Yami fumed in his soul room at the phrase 'petty games', glaring out through his hikari's eyes at the man who dared call the Pharaoh weak. Malik and Ishtar however were on similar footing in the situation and the Egyptian strode out boldly into the center of the room to stare defiantly at the auror.

"Do you care to prove that?" Malik asked in a cold, way-too-calm voice, lavender eyes flashing.

"What does he think he's doing challenging an auror like that?" Hermione gasped. "And a teacher!"

"Dunno," Ron replied in awe.

"What do you suppose he's going to do?" Harry wondered, brows creased in worry. The auror didn't look like someone who would let a fifteen-year-old get away with such an attitude.

:We have to stop him!:

::Leave it to me Aibou. Though I'd say he deserves the punishment,:: he added as an afterthought.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked, but Yami ignored the redhead, hurrying to where Malik stood, Ryou on his heels.

Meanwhile, the auror's anger was rising to equal Malik's injured pride.

"Get back in line boy," he warned, eyes narrowing.

"Make me," Malik shot back.

"Malik," Yami hissed, "this is neither the time _nor_ the place."

"The same goes to you too Pharaoh," Malik snapped.

Yami gritted his teeth. "But—"

"Don't bother," Bakura cut in. "Can't you see he's not going to listen to reason?"

Then the tomb robber grinned. "I vote for banishing him in pieces!"

(Yami!)

((Just kidding . . .sort of.))

The auror watched the three arguing teens with growing suspicion. What were they talking about? And why did he sense a strange, dark aura around the one with the spiky hair and his white haired companion? And the blonde was also starting to emanate a similar, if somewhat different, aura.

Dumbledore had asked him to teach this class, partly to inform the students in more combative magics but also to keep an eye on them. He was to report anything suspicious, and he had something to report all right.

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. How was it? And does anyone know exactly how many spaces are open on the Gryffindor team? Who do you guys prefer for this year's captain? It's not going to be one of the hikaris though.

Responses: (For questions)

DragonMaiden: Yeah, ^_^ I thought it was really funny when I went to the museum and found out 'Ishtar' was the name of a mother goddess, but I use it for Yami Malik because it's Malik's last name.

BakuraKrazie: Actually, Wadjet's a she. No, Yugi can't speak parseltongue, but Wadjet can understand human speech. And Harry hasn't seen Wadjet because she'd hiding. ^_^

Antagonist: U^_^ I didn't mean anything by it, I just didn't want to say 'wake up'.

Selena-Wolf: There might have been if this was a romance, since I'm kind of fond of yami:hikari pairings. But this isn't, and I don't plan on making it one. Of course there's going to be duels! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I know this took me a very long time, but my internet was having serious problems . . . I also spent some time thinking about how to include the things I wanted to include from book 5 for HP. Hope you guys like this chapter! And thank you all for waiting! ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own either YGO or HP ;sigh;.

_**This chapter was edited and reposted December 2008.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 8

Yami could sense the dark energy starting to gather around Malik, though it wasn't yet strong enough for the mortals to see. And truth to tell, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to stop Malik from showing the impertinent man a taste of true power.

:Please stop him Yami, I really don't want to be expelled!:

::I'll handle it Aibou.::

They couldn't do anything, not in front of the students anyway, or they'd get themselves in trouble.

_Not in front of the students . . ._

"All right, how about this Malik," Yami announced. "Leave the man alone now, demonstrating our powers here would be asking to be thrown out of this school, but later, tonight say, you can show him anything you wish to, as long as it is not life threatening. Agreed?"

"But—wait . . ." Malik turned slightly to face the pharaoh. Was he hearing this right? "Any?"

"Any," Yami confirmed, wondering briefly if he was making a grave mistake.

A slow, wicked grin spread across Malik's face. "Agreed."

((Good deal, if you ask me, though that grin on our dear Egyptian friend's face makes me wonder if he heard the 'not life threatening' part of the arrangement.))

Ryou didn't even want to think about it.

Harry watched as his three new friends confronted the teacher and:or each other. He wasn't sure what to think about the situation, but he had noticed that Yugi and Ryou once again seemed different, more forceful and confident with a hint of arrogance and malice in Ryou that he was sure the white haired teen didn't possess, and a commanding air in Yugi that was totally unlike his usual cheerful self. On top of that, he could feel a strange power emanating from all three of them.

They seemed to change every time someone either insulted or threatened them, becoming whole different people.

"But that's not possible is it?" he murmured to himself. "People can't turn into other people . . ."

-Ah, but there are so many things that should not be able to be done, yet are.-

Turning in surprise Harry found himself face-to-face with Wadjet, or as face-to-face as one can get to a cobra.

-What the—what are you doing here?-

-Keep it down please,- she replied with a hiss that Harry interpreted as the snake version of a laugh. -This is where I belong, watching the one whom it is my duty to protect.-

-You're duty to protect? Who're you supposed to protect?-

-Ah, but that would be telling, and I am not supposed to tell secrets the one does not wish divulged.-

He could have sworn she was 'winking' at him with that statement, if a snake could wink.

_How come all the Wingendi seem to know what's going on and won't say anything?_ he thought with a bit of frustration.

By that time Yugi and Ryou had hustled an oddly cooperative Malik back into the Gryffindor line, though the auror was still watching them with narrowed eyes. When it became apparent that no more trouble would be coming from the three transfer students he turned his attention back to the class at hand.

The auror, or Professor Darnik, organized them all into pairs, saying that 'children can never pick partners without a fuss', and set about with the rudimentary spells, such as the disarming charm that most of the class already knew and he ignored any and all complaints about his choice of spells.

Malik, who had been paired with Ron, seemed to delight in sending as many things as he could possible reach crashing to the ground or flying through the air, all except for his opponent's wand, though Ron himself was kept from doing anything by the constant need to dodge whatever Malik had hit with his wand that time. Ryou on the other hand wasn't doing exactly well, if not too badly. He managed to disarm Hermione a few times, but he took too long, thus allowing Hermione the chance to get past his guard. Yugi on the other hand was doing extremely well. After he had grasped exactly how the spell was cast the diminutive duelist disarmed Harry just as many times as Harry did him.

At the end of class the auror dismissed them all with a grunt and wave of his hand as well as the comment that they had performed just as badly as he had expected, drawing angry whispers from many of the students from both houses.

X

"Why did Dumbledore ask someone like THAT to teach us dueling?" Ron complained as they all ate dinner. "He takes all the fun right out of it!"

"He'll get what's co—" Ryou elbowed Malik hard in the ribs, cutting him off, but not before Harry realized what the Egyptian had been about to say. However, the others didn't notice.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned to see who had called his name and saw Angelina pushing her way down the aisle to where he was sitting. As expected she had been made Quidditch Captain by McGonagall and was taking the duty that came with the position as seriously and with as much determination as Wood had.

"What is it?" he asked as she reached him.

"Professor McGonagall told me that the new students didn't know how to fly. I was hoping you could teach them, and maybe see if any of them could possibly make the team, we are short a Keeper. You can go down to the Quidditch field this evening. So, will you?"

"Of course I will."

"Great! Oh yeah, and the tryouts for Keeper are next Friday. Be there or else."

"You're going to teach us how to fly?" Yugi asked, violet eyes bright with excitement.

"Yep, as soon as you three are done with dinner we can go down to the Quidditch field." Harry couldn't help but grin. He was looking forward to flying again.

The six of them finished their dinner in record time and were out on the Quidditch field within minutes. Ron and Hermione had decided that they wanted to watch. Malik, Ryou, and Yugi stood in a line before Harry with three of the more usable school brooms that they had borrowed. Harry demonstrated to them on his Firebolt how to mount the broom and kick off, then he hovered in the air a few feet above their heads to watch.

"All right Ryou, why don't you go first?" he called down to them.

Ryou gulped and nodded, mounted his broom, and kicked off of the ground. He rose rather shakily into the air, trying hard not to look down as he rose higher and higher into the air—and consequentially, farther and farther away from solid ground.

((Don't be such a coward,)) Bakura scolded. ((You're not going to fall.))

(How do you know I'm not going to fall?)

Bakura snorted in exasperation. (Here, let me do it.)

Ryou gladly relinquished control to his yami. Instantly the broom steadied and Bakura grinned as he leaned forward and shot past Harry, then veered to circle around Harry and hover in the air in front of him, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Very good." Harry nodded his approval. "All right then, Yugi? How about you next?"

::That's the tomb robber up there,:: Yami stated unnecessarily.

:You can have a try after I do?: Yugi offered. Yami accepted the offer enthusiastically.

Both Yugi and, though Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't know it, Yami, did quite well, weaving between the goals before gliding back to join their airborne companions. Now it was Malik's turn, and that was when things started to go a little less well.

Malik had been missing his motorcycle greatly since they had come to England, but had never had the chance to tend to the need. Now he saw the perfect chance to replace the vehicle with the broom. It didn't look half as cool but he could deal with that if the thing could _move_. He kicked off from the ground, hard, and zoomed into the air. He shot between the others, scattering them, ignoring the curses that followed him, which had to have come from Bakura. Leaning forward he increased his speed, the stadium blurring to run together and become nothing but smears of color. His hair whipped back in the wind and his eyes watered as the wind stung them. It was wonderful. The breakneck speed with which he was flying would have intimidated almost anyone else, but to Malik it was one of the greatest feelings in the world. He raced around the stadium, laughing maniacally, and he had gone around twice before he heard the others shouting that he should stop.

Turning the broom towards the others gathered in the center of the Quidditch Field he blasted towards them, realizing nearly too late that he was going too fast for a mid air stop. Pulling sharply on the broom he found himself sailing towards the tall golden hoops of the goals, unable to slow down.

;;You have to jump!;;

;Are you crazy?!;

;;What kind of stupid question is that? Now jump!;;

There was no other way he was going to get off the broom and Malik knew it. So he took his yami's advice, pulled his feet up so that he was crouching on the broom—and jumped.

He soared through the air, automatically turning the fall into a roll. He hit the ground and tumbled across it for several yards before coming to a stop, sprawled across the grass, panting.

"Malik! Malik! Are you all right?" Yugi shouted as he, Harry, and Ryou landed and ran to the Egyptian's side to be joined by Hermione and Ron.

"Thank Ra the ground was soft, I just have a few bruises" Malik panted, then he grinned up at the concerned faces of his friends. "That, was the most exciting thing I've done since we came to England!"

Bakura snorted, replacing the concern that had momentarily shown on his face with an expression of disgust.

(I thought you said people had to take risks?)

((Risks are one thing, getting yourself killed is a whole different story.))

"That was scary!" Hermione squeaked. "I thought you were going to crash!"

"You would have too!" Ron pointed towards the goals. "Look what happened to the broom!"

They all turned, searching for the broom with their eyes, but all they found was a pile of splintered wood at the base of the stands behind the goals. It bore no resemblance whatsoever to anything anymore.

;;Now THAT is why I told you to jump,;; Ishtar announced cheerfully in his mind. ;;I thought I didn't need a flattened hikari, but if you want to turn yourself into a pancake, just tell me next time, I won't interfere.;;

;Shut up,; Malik growled.

;;Oh no, why should I do that? I still have plenty more to say about this!;;

;Well I don't want to hear it!;

;;Too bad.;; Ishtar stuck his tongue out in his soul room, making sure to send the image to his hikari.

x-X-x

Darnik knocked on Dumbledore's office door before pushing it open and allowing himself in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, apparently waiting for him.

"What did you have to tell me so urgently?" Dumbledore asked seriously, getting down to the business at hand.

Darnik sat himself down in the chair opposite the headmaster and told him about what had happened in his class with the transfer students.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he spoke, and when Darnik had finished he asked, "And do you have any idea what this power you sensed might have been?"

The auror shook his head. "I have never encountered any magic that felt this way. But I do know that I don't like it, it's dark and definitely powerful, I do not trust those three."

"But so far they have shown no sign that they may be a threat," Dumbledore pointed out.

"I have learned to trust my first impressions," Darnik replied stiffly.

"Very well, you may keep your opinions if you wish, but I would ask that you do not do anything without solid proof."

Darnik nodded and took his leave, leaving a thoughtful Dumbledore in his tower office.

"You know," he said to the phoenix sitting on the golden perch behind the door. "I do believe I should contact Arasell about this. She mentioned something about some ancient magic that Voldemort has been looking for. She may want to hear this."

x-X-x

Malik stared at his watch, using the little light that came through the crack of his bed curtains to read the time. One hour after midnight. It was time.

Slipping out from between his curtains he peered through the darkness to see Yami and Bakura also climbing out of bed. The tomb robber's eyes were fairly glowing with anticipation, as opposed to the pharaoh's serious and not all together approving expression. Making sure that everyone else in the dormitory was safely asleep, Malik and the two yamis made their way out of the room, down the stairs, past the sleeping portrait of the fat lady, and down the hall towards the auror's classroom where they sensed the man was currently residing.

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. How was it? By the way, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next because I'll be in Las Vegas soon for vacation with some friends and I probably won't be able to get to a computer long enough to type a chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ Oh yeah, and I decided to go with Angelina for Captain because she was.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Las Vegas was fun, and Los Angeles wasn't bad either, but I think I would have melted if I stayed there another day! Hope you find this chapter interesting! ^_^ And special thanks to Aniyu for the idea!

Disclaimer: Down own YGO or HP.

_**This chapter was edited and reposted December 2008.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 9

;;Let me out,;; Ishtar whined as Malik and the other two yamis made their way down the dark corridors of the castle in silence.

;But we can't have anyone see more than one of any of us.;

;;There's no one around! And anyway, the only person who will see me . . .;; he let it hang hopefully.

Malik sighed but with a grin on his face. ;Fine, the more the merrier.;

X

Darnik finished filing away the papers on his desk. He had just come down from sending an owl back to the ministry. It was his job to send reports back to the ministry about the goings on in Hogwarts, incase anything treasonous was being done. He suspected the headmaster might know he was doing this, but he wasn't sure and he wasn't going to let him know if he didn't. He was doing the job he was hired for by the man as well anyway, teaching dueling, even if it was because he didn't see any harm in it. How well could children learn anyway? His mouth twisted in contempt. None of them would ever amount to anything, so teaching wouldn't be giving the school weapons it shouldn't have.

No one said there really couldn't be Death Eaters around though, there always were. That was why he was also helping Dumbledore find things suspicious, even if he didn't like children.

With a last glance around the room to make sure everything had been put away in their proper places, Darnik headed for the door, extinguishing the candles with a wave of his wand. That done, he stepped out into the corridor and turned back around to lock the door behind him.

"Remember us _Professor_?" someone sneered from behind him.

Darnik spun around, wand at the ready, to come face to face with the three Gryffindors who had caught his interest earlier that day. The one with the unusually multicolored spiky hair stood off to one side, apparently watching both Darnik and his own two companions. The white haired one had been the one to speak and he had a smirk plastered on his face. The last of the group had an identical expression on his face with an added glint in his lavender eyes.

_Wait a moment . . ._

There was a fourth member in the group that Darnik had somehow missed seeing in his first glance around. The fourth boy could have been the Egyptian's identical twin, except that his hair was even more unkempt. Where had he come from? Darnik couldn't recall having seen the other boy in any of his classes.

"Get on back to your dormitories," he growled impatiently, "before I decide to take the lot of you to Professor McGonagall. She won't be pleased to find our there were so many students from her house out past hours."

"Oh, but she won't even hear about it," one of the blond boys retorted, stepping forward, Malik, yes that was his name, He was holding something in his hand, Darnik thought it was his wand until he caught the glitter of gold. It was a rod wrought by gold topped with an odd winged sphere shape. And engraved on the sphere was an eye-like symbol that was mimicked by the pendants the other two wore around their necks. He noted distantly that Malik's duplicate also held a perfect copy of the golden rod.

"And I suppose _you_ are going to stop me?" he asked, contempt dripping from his words. What was their purpose here? Students in his day wouldn't come prowling around teachers' offices in the middle of the night just for kicks. But if they were dark wizards . . . Not that it would matter.

_Arrogant brats_, he thought, _they actually think they can outmatch a fully qualified auror!_

"Of course we can!"

Darnik stared, trying not to gape at 'Malik's twin. "How did you—"

He laughed, a not entirely sane sound, cutting the auror off. "You will find out more about what we can do than you will appreciate, I assure you."

"Don't over do it." The one with the colorful hair—Yugi, the professor recalled his name was—spoke up for the first time since they had appeared.

"Just shut up Pharaoh," Bakura snapped.

Malik's eyes narrowed. "Bakura, would you care to do the honors?"

Bakura grinned. "My pleasure."

Suddenly the dark hall was momentarily filled with a bright golden light that emanated from the eye on his pendant—and the world around them changed. The air shimmered and their surroundings wavered, darkening, and seemed to run together until it became a swirling mass of black, midnight blue, and deep violet light.

"What did you do?" Darnik demanded, eyes darting around their new surroundings. This was the power he had sensed earlier, and now he was sure. It had to be black magic. He needed to know more. "Where is this place?"

"Getting scared now are we? You should be honored," Malik said, giving Darnik a mocking bow. "You're the first wizard to ever be introduced to the shadow realm."

_The shadow realm,_ the name only served to increase Darnik's unease, _no decent place would have such a name. Realm . . .another plane of existence? But how can mere children wield such abilities? They must have help._

"But of course, there's always more introductions to make." Bakura picked up where Malik had left off, pulling what looked like a deck of playing cards from an inside pocket of his robes and beginning to shuffle. He was watching the professor closely out of the corner of his eye and Darnik had the impression that this boy at least might guess more of his thoughts than his blond companions. "You absolutely must meet the neighborhood's inhabitants, don't you agree?"

"I think he's shaking," the Malik look-alike sneered. "Don't be afraid, they are all simply charming! Or, at least, they are when their masters are feeling pleasant."

He had heard enough. Raising his wand, he shot a stunner at the nearest head of blond hair. It ducked but he feinted to the side and made a lunge for the boy—only the air seemed to be growing thicker.

X

Wadjet stirred from a fitful sleep as her senses caught a disturbance in the castle. Someone had just transported from the castle to the shadow realm. Uncoiling herself she reared up and peered around.

Yugi was still fast asleep, but the second, darker aura caused by Yami's presence was gone. Poking her head through the draperies around the bed she saw Ryou through a crack between his bed curtains. He too was still asleep with Bakura's presence gone. Turning her head to the other side she noted that both Malik and Ishtar had disappeared.

_The dark ones gone, and Malik as well . . ._

Not a good combination for peace, but a perfect one for trouble. For a moment she was torn between her duty to protect Yugi and her duty to the Pharaoh. But the first was peacefully asleep, nothing dangerous was going to happen to him here and now, while the latter was awake, roaming the castle with the other spirits, and probably right where the disturbance was coming from. Someone was using shadow magic, which meant someone was going to pay a price.

Slithering out from between the bed curtains she spread her wings and soared silently to the door. Flattening herself against the floor she squeezed her way out onto the stairs and took to the air again until she reached the portrait hole. Pushing the portrait open she stuck her head out the bottom crack to make sure there was no one outside before slithering to the floor. It was unlikely anyone would have seen her anyway, the Wingendi were hard to spot when they didn't want to be seen, but caution was always better than rash actions.

X

"You three went a little too far," Yami said disapprovingly, glaring from Darnik's prone figure on the corridor floor to his companions. "if I hadn't stopped you, you might, no would, have killed him. Then what do you think people would think? Do you _want_ to get us all thrown out of here?"

"No one will ever know it was us," Bakura grumbled, "and he won't remember a thing when he recovers. And don't pretend you didn't think he deserved a punishment. You sensed it too, didn't you? He's no goody two-shoes. He has the aura of a spy, if I'm reading it right—which of course I am."

"That is not for us to judge," Yami snapped. "And even if it were a punishment is NOT an execution."

"All right then, I thought you liked games."

Yami scowled but he couldn't argue with that.

Ishtar faded back into his soul room before the disgruntled Yami could turn his attention to him.

"Stop arguing you two," Malik nudged the vacant-eyed auror with his foot. If he thought about it, which he didn't feel like doing, he had to admit that they might have overreacted to the man actually attacking them. None of them had expected that. "What are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here."

"You should have thought of that before you four came tramping down here."

The three of them spun around to find Wadjet hovering in the air behind them.

"Wadjet? You can _talk_?" Malik asked in disbelief.

"Of course," she fluttered over to stare down at Darnik. A soft blue glow surrounded her and the auror—and Darnik vanished.

"Where did you send him?" Yami inquired.

"Back to his bed, where you all should be." She turned a distinctly disapproving look on them, though mainly on Malik and Bakura, before settling herself on Yami's shoulder.

Suddenly, Malik's head shot up and he stared down the corridor. They could all hear the sound of footsteps coming their way.

"Run!" Bakura hissed, and he was off, sprinting silently down the hall—the wrong way, away from the dormitories. But there was no help for it. Cursing, the other two followed the tomb robber, heading farther and farther away from Gryffindor Tower.

They skidded down corridors, none of them paying any attention to where they were going. Yet always there were the footsteps behind them, whoever it was was also running now. They rounded corners at top speed, running down corridors that none of them recognized in the dark. Bakura maintained his lead during the whole chase, being the one used to fleeing guards. He was faster than the other two and so leading the way.

Malik glanced over his shoulder for a moment to see if he could catch sight of the person who was following them, though it was probably a good thing that he could not. When he turned back around he nearly ran into Yami.

"Why'd you stop?" he demanded. Their pursuer was gaining distance every second they weren't moving.

"It's a dead end, Bakura said acidly. "Unless you've discovered how to walk though walls and simply haven't informed us about it."

"We could pass through the shadow realm," Malik suggested, receiving a snort from the tomb robber.

"And people aren't going to notice a ball of shadow energy hovering at the end of this hallway."

A soft blue glow suddenly filled the hallway around them like a dense fog, blotting out their surroundings.

"What the . . ." Yami gasped.

"For once Pharaoh," Bakura said as the three of them backed up as one, "I agree with you."

The azure mist itself wasn't what felt strange to them, they were used to things that would make a normal person think they had gone crazy, but none of them could sense any sort of magic from that fog. Even with the wizards they could tell when magic was being used, and this felt just like an ordinary fog, albeit blue and indoors. This was definitely _not_ normal.

The sound of the footsteps had vanished, blocked out by the fog, or so it felt. Yet a shadow loomed out of the mist, a long shadow with great, feathery wings and a pair of slitted, glowing yellow eyes over a flickering tongue.

Bakura's jaw dropped, "That can't be . . ."

"It has to be . . ."

"Wadjet!" Yami finished.

And it was. Granted, it was an oversized, flickering, and semi transparent Wadjet, but it was definitely her. And now that he looked closely, Yami could see a smaller, more real, Wadjet curled up within the image—

And both projection and fog vanished, leaving them standing inside the Gryffindor common room, blinking in the dim light cast by the dying fire. Wadjet fluttered over to Yami and curled up on his shoulder, yawning, and was asleep within seconds.

"You know Pharaoh." Bakura eyed the sleeping Wingendi warily, sounding a little shaken. "Giving that snake the name might not have been an accident."

It wasn't until they had returned to their beds that any of them realized the serpent had not spoken in English or Japanese but rather in the tongue of Egypt.

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. So, what do you think? Oh yeah, I need to know if I should bring Umbridge into this story. And could anyone give me a list of the cards in Bakura and Malik's decks? Just a hope . . . Thanks for reading! See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. All right, here's chapter ten! ^_^ This update was a little faster ne? Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!

P.S. To 'Raedyn & Sharieshia Ariatsu', I tried to e-mail you, but it couldn't get through… You could try using my e-mail through my bio if you want to. ^_^

Disclaimer: Like I've already said.

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six.

* * *

Chapter 10

Malik yawned widely as he poured orange juice into his glass the next morning. He had to blink once or twice before he realized the bright orange liquid was splashing onto the table cloth, not into his cup.

"You look like you've been up all night," Ryou told him, frowning disapprovingly, though he didn't add what he really wanted to say. 'And my yami hasn't stirred all morning, what did you guys do last night?'

"Was it the homework?" Ron asked, "I know we're supposed to do that essay for McGonagall, but I haven't gotten to it yet."

"Well, you bet get started," Harry advised gloomily, "we have potions today, and you know how much Snape likes to give us homework."

"Excuse me," Yugi put in, "but I have been meaning to ask about 'owls', why do the teachers keep talking about them?"

"It's OWLs, not owls," Hermione corrected, "it stands for Ordinary Wizarding Levels, and they're a set of very important tests! Haven't you ever heard about them?"

Yugi shook his head and Ryou looked horrified at the idea of a big test coming up that they hadn't even heard about until that moment. The news did turn out to be an effective morning call for Malik though.

He swore, "We're supposed to take some sort of big test that everyone else here has already spent four years studying for on our first year here?!"

"Jeez," Ron rubbed his ear, "I thought you were asleep!"

"Professor Darnik's missing," Hermione said suddenly, directing all their attentions towards the staff table.

"Good riddance," Harry and Ron said in unison, drawing an oddly satisfied smirk from Malik, which none of them noticed.

Silence fell as Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and sent purple sparks into the air. People turned to listen as the head master announced in a grave tone.

"Something has happened to Professor Darnik, and he will be going to a hospital. The Ministry of Magic will be sending someone else to replace him."

"I hope this one's better," Harry remarked. Dumbledore's announcement had caused a tide of whispers to sweep through the hall, most of which was relieved or triumphant. Apparently, the auror had not been any more popular with any of the other students.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at the three Japanese students. For some reason Yugi had a look of consternation on his face, Ryou appeared distraught, and Malik was grinning like an idiot.

"Huh? Oh no!" Yugi tried his best to put on a convincing smile, "Nothing's wrong!"

:Yami, what happened last night?:

::…::

:Yami?:

::… It was Malik. He wanted to teach that wizard a lesson, and they went a little overboard. Though,:: Yami admitted reluctantly, ::I won't say he didn't deserve it.::

(Yami!)

((What?)) Bakura asked, actually sounding bored.

(I know you have something to do with this!)

((Of course, you wouldn't expect me to let Malik and Ishtar have all the fun would you?))

(Fun!) Ryou wailed, (You call that fun? You sent the soul of one of our teachers to the shadow realm!)

((But didn't you hear what the old man said?)) Bakura grinned wickedly, ((He's being replaced.))

;I think we did well,; Malik congratulated his yami and himself.

;;Yes, I quite agree.;;

x-X-x

"Man, I'm glad that's over!" Malik exclaimed as the Gryffindor fifth years headed towards the dungeons and Professor Snape's potions class, "Shadi was giving me funny looks throughout the entire class!"

;;Yeah, kind of like he was going to take US to the shadow realm.;;

"Yes, well, you sort of earned it last night," Ryou told him disapprovingly.

"Will you just give it a rest?" Malik complained, "What's done is done, and I'd probably do it again if things could be changed anyway."

"I'm kind of surprised Yami let you do it…" Yugi frowned.

::I did say he could yesterday in class so he wouldn't do anything in front of all the other students.::

:Still…:

Malik grinned and declared, "He wanted to see the guy booted off his high-horse as much as I did."

"Keep your voice down," Ryou hissed urgently, glancing around, "we're not alone you know?"

As if to prove his point, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them in the bustling hall.

"It's best not to be late," Harry advised, "Snape's really strict, and it will only bring you misery to be late on the first day to his class. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience."

"Is potions really that bad?" Yugi asked anxiously. Everything he had heard about Snape was making him nervous.

"Yeah," Ron nodded vigorously, "worse, actually."

"Oh come on you two," Hermione sighed, "he's done good things too, like—"

"Hermione!" both Harry and Ron broke in, exchanging looks. Hermione bit her tongue and rephrased what she had been about to say.

"He's not a bad teacher," she amended.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, you can come tell me the day you find worse, and that's the day I'll run screaming out of Hogwarts."

;;They're hiding something about this Snape person,;; Ishtar mused, ;;but what would they want to hide from us?;;

;If they knew you existed? Probably…; Malik paused, pretending to think, ;everything.;

;;You're not one to talk,;; Ishtar replied sourly.

;True enough,; Malik agreed amiably.

The potions class didn't go very well, in fact, it was almost a total disaster.

The potions master was a sinister looking man with greasy black hair and cold black eyes that seemed to bore into the students as they entered his classroom, and the effect was only increased by the long black robes he wore.

"Doesn't anyone around here besides the old man wear anything but black?" Malik muttered to the others as he unpacked his ingredients.

"I'd have thought you'd be used to it," Yugi replied, "your Ghouls all wore black."

Malik snorted but didn't say anything else.

Snape came over to the three Japanese students when the class had settled down and told them that he wasn't going to make any exceptions for them, they would be doing exactly what everyone else was doing.

"So I would suggest you work hard," the potions master's lips curled into a sneer, "unless you want to join the first years. I'm sure they would find that…very entertaining."

((Yes, very interesting indeed,)) Bakura grinned, ((for me.))

Nothing untoward happened during the potions lesson itself, which was a very good thing. For with Snape picking on the Gryffindors, concentrating mainly on Harry and co of course, with the hikaris included now in that grouping for some reason, and all the nasty remarks from the Slytherin students, the yamis were quite ready to come out of their respective soul rooms and play a little shadow game. As it was, the three Millennium Item spirits and one Egyptian teenager left the class fuming.

((I am going to send that—)) Bakura began, but Ryou cut him off sternly before he could really get started.

(No you are not. Yami, I know that you would like nothing better than to send as many souls as are available to the depths of the shadow realm, but it really would be a problem if anyone actually finds out that you are doing such a thing. And since they would probably think I was the one who did it, we would be expelled in ho time. I want to actually make it through the school year…)

((Fine, fine, fine,)) Bakura grumbled, disappointment clearly evident in his voice, ((I won't get you expelled, but you'll have to let me have at least a little fun. Happy?))

Ryou smiled mentally, (Thank you.)

((Hmph.))

(Oh, and one more thing.)

((What?))

(Please tell Malik and Ishtar too. I'm pretty sure Malik wants to stay, even if he acts somewhat otherwise.)

((Yeah, yeah, now hurry up, you're falling behind.))

x-X-x

"We're going down to Hagrid's," Harry told the three duelists, "you want to come?"

Yugi shook his head, "We were going to go to the library. You know, do some homework."

"Right then, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started out onto the sunlit grounds, headed for the gamekeeper's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Do you suppose Hagrid would tell us if they have found out anything about You Know Who?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "Only one way to find out." He knocked on the door.

The door swung inward the moment Harry's hand connected with its surface, apparently Hagrid had forgotten to lock it. But the scene that it revealed made Hermione stifle a scream as the other two gasped. Hagrid was standing next to the table in his hut—and he was draped in snakes.

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried, eyes wide.

The half giant turned around, not seeming at all concerned, "Oh, it's you three. Come on in! Ya'll have ta wait a moment though, while I get these fellers into their places."

"R—right…" Harry stepped hesitantly into the room, followed by Ron and Hermione. And now that he was actually inside and his eyesight wasn't being hindered by the transition of light to darkness, he could see that the snakes all had wings, and some of them had what looked distinctly like mice tails sticking out of their mouths—still twitching. The Wingendi were beautiful creatures, but there was something disturbing about seeing them coiled all over your friend with living mice in their jaws.

"Professor Flitwick help me set up a sort o house for em in the back, would ya like ta see it?" he asked eagerly, "It's quite a sight!"

"I'm sure it is, Hagrid," Hermione assured him, "but…no thank you."

"Suit yerself," Hagrid started out the door, "just make yerselves comfortable till I get back."

Ron swore the moment the door closed behind Hagrid, looking a little green in the face.

"Where's Fang?" Hermione glanced around, but there was no sign of the boarhound.

"I don't blame 'im for leaving," Ron told her, "I wouldn't want to be here either with Hagrid doing whatever he was doing. What the heck do you think he was doing anyway?"

"I…think he was feeding them," Harry replied, seating himself in one of the chairs by the table. He glanced at the table and looked quickly away, there were some rather unpleasant things still sitting on its surface.

Then he turned back. There was something on the table, set apart from the mess, it was a short article from the Daily Prophet. Picking it up he scanned quickly through it.

Several ancient manuscripts have been stolen from the wizards currently working in Egypt within the last few days. These writings were all recent discoveries, and none of them had been deciphered as yet before they were mysteriously spirited away from their possessors. The only signs of what may have happened, except for one wizard found dead in the vicinity. It is the opinion of the medical wizards who examined the body that the man was killed with the forbidden curses.

"That had to be the Death Eaters," said Ron, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder.

"But what would they want with a bunch of old manuscripts?" Hermione wondered aloud.

The door swung open and Hagrid came in, opened his mouth to say something, saw what they were looking at, and shut his mouth again.

"Hagrid," Harry began, "do you have any idea why the Death Eaters would want old Egyptian writings?"

Hagrid sighed and dropped himself into a chair with an audible thump, "Can't you three ever leave things be? It's not yer problem ta worry about."

"Well?" Ron insisted, "Do you know?"

Hagrid said nothing, but the three of them continued to watch him expectantly, and finally he gave in.

"No we don't," he sighed, "and don't argue Ron. Ya all read it, no one's figured out what those writin's said, 'nd now they can't. We don't know much bout Ancient Egyptian magic, the really old kind that is."

"I haven't seen anything that's solid fact in books either," Hermione added thoughtfully, "it's all myths and legends. Though most of the stories mention monsters. Nothing more than that though…"

"Hey, didn't Malik say he was from Egypt?" Ron asked, "We could ask him about it."

"But they said none of them had heard about wizards until they got the letters," Harry pointed out, "how could he know anything the historians don't already know?"

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Hermione suggested, giving the boys the 'we can discuss this later in private' look.

**TBC**

* * *

A.N. How was it? I know there wasn't much actual action in that chapter, but I'm working up to something, I think. See ya all next time! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N**. So, here's the next chapter! ^_^ Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own either YGO or HP.

* * *

Chapter 11

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik sat together at a table in the library, their schoolbooks piled to one side. They had finished their homework a few minutes ago, despite Snape's apparent determination to burry them in the stuff, and Ryou was dueling Malik to pass the time. All three duelists had started feeling the lack of duels a few days after the school had started, and, though they couldn't use the duel disks they had brought, both due to the fact that technology didn't work well in the castle, and to the obvious risk factor, of scaring the other students with the life-like holograms.

"Though I dare say I'd like to see the looks on their faces," Malik smirked, slipping into Japanese now that the three of them were finally alone, a far off look in his lavender eyes, "I can already see it! It really is a pity the disks won't work around here, maybe a little bit of shadow magic would make them work…"

Ryou shook his head, laying two cards face down, "Shadi would really have your head for _that_! And it's your turn Malik."

Normally, Yami would have been straining to watch his hikari's two companions duel, despite the fact that all their moves were announced. But today he had something else on his mind. Yami and Yugi were pouring over the pages of the Records of the Shadow Games, taking in and trying to memorize each and every glyph and picture.

:I never knew that the shadow games were recorded. How come you never told me?:

::It isn't recorded exactly,:: Yami explained, ::it is more like a representation of how shadow magic was used during the reign of the shadow games, created by the shadow realm itself. No mortal could have written everything. Even I could not have.::

-((Hah! The Pharaoh has admitted his inabilities!))-

-::Who asked you to eavesdrop, Tomb Robber?::- Yami growled, and he would have been glaring it he had been able to see the white haired spirit.

-((Well, you didn't exactly say it was a private conversation did you?))-

-::There is such a thing called respect!::-

-((Which you do not deserve.))-

-;;Am I missing something here?;;- Ishtar's voice joined in the conversation. He had been getting bored when he sensed the others talking and decided that it would be more interesting if he had someone to talk to. Or an argument to listen to, as the case was more than likely to be.

-;Really, I thought you three didn't like to talk to each other,;- Malik had won the duel by then and was shuffling his deck.

-(This is turning into quite the meeting, don't you think?)-

-;;Quite,;;- Ishtar said agreeably, -;;Now we're just missing—;;-

-:Guys?:-

-;;Bingo!;;-

-:Huh?:- Yugi asked in confusion, -:Was that supposed to mean something?:-

-::There's no privacy in this place,::- Yami complained, -::you can't even talk in one's mind without getting interrupted.::-

-((Put up a sign next time, Pharaoh))- Bakura said sarcastically, -((Is anyone else here bored? Or is it just me?))-

-;;I agree with the tomb robber,;;- Ishtar stated, -;;I need some fresh air!;;-

-::We could look around in spirit form while you three are in classes.::-

-(But the wizards can see ghosts,)- Ryou pointed out, -(what if that means they can see your spirit forms as well.)-

-:Well, we could set up certain times and let you three take over,:- Yugi suggested, -:during the weekends or after classes when we don't have homewo—:-

"Look what we've got here," came an unpleasantly familiar, sneering voice, "three idiots staring at nothing. The looks suit you, you know? Properly vacant."

Malik glared at the person who had interrupted their conversation. His glare only got fiercer when he registered who it was and exactly what Malfoy had said.

"I assure you, _Malfoy_, that if anyone here qualified as an _idiot_, you would most definitely be on the top of that list," Malik said in a deceptively calm voice.

Crabbe and Goyle grunted threateningly, like the stupid but loyal cronies they were, but Malik ignored them. The two buffoons weren't worth his time and effort. They had less intelligence than a worm between them.

Malfoy sneered, "I'm not the one playing some stupid muggle card game. You probably don't have the brains to even understand REAL games."

::Real games is it?:: Yami growled furiously. Almost all the duelists had the same reaction, but Malik was the quickest to speak.

"Real games? You want to see real games do you?"

He snatched his deck from where it had been placed on the table after his and Ryou's duel, but aforementioned duelist grabbed Malik's wrist before he could do anything.

"Malik!" he hissed, "Don't!"

((Just let him!))

But Ryou didn't let go of his friend's wrist. It would do no one any good if Malfoy ended up soulless in the hospital wing, not after what the yamis had done to their teacher, and definitely not with all the students in the library to watch them.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Yami commanded, placing a had protectively over the book that still lay open on the table in front of him, "no one wants you here."

Malfoy crossed his arms, "Make me."

Malik opened his mouth angrily—and the librarian stalked over, glaring at them suspiciously.

"No fighting allowed in the library," she said sharply, "stop it at once or l will tell your heads of houses."

Malfoy snorted derisively, but he turned and stalked away from their table, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now you three," the librarian turned on the duelists, "you may be new here, but the library rule still apply. Either follow them or leave."

"I'm really sorry about that," Ryou apologized, "we won't do it again ma'am."

She nodded curtly and went back to her dusting.

"One of these days I am going to send that fool to the shadow realm," Malik muttered, scowling as he replaced his deck on the table.

"Yes," Yami agreed, "back to the subject at hand."

The six of them continued their discussion, none of them noticing that Malfoy had stopped one aisle over and was studying them intently.

x-X-x

The weekends had passed without too much mishap, though by Sunday evening the hikaris had decided that they would let their yamis have Saturday evenings, and any Friday evenings when they didn't have homework. Ryou insisted on setting up 'dormwork' periods on all weekdays and Yugi agreed with him, much to Malik's disgust. The white haired teen had also set up a period of about two hours on Sunday for reviewing the previous week's learning, or for spell practice, which Malik was more interested in, a little. But the planning wouldn't be put into action until the following week.

"At least it isn't useless."

Hermione highly approved of the plans, though she told them that Harry and Ron wouldn't follow any of her study plans.

"They're so stubborn!" she had said disapprovingly.

"Hermione!" Ron complained, "We're right here you know?"

"Well, I was just stating a fact."

Harry and Ron exchanged disbelieving looks over their dinners.

The desert had vanished from the rows of golden plates while they were talking, and Dumbledore stood up, raising his hand for their attention.

"Now, I am sure you are all exhausted and are eager to get to bed," he began seriously, "but there is some news I believe is important for you to hear."

He looked around the hall seriously, "The Ministry has canceled our dueling class, due to the…ah…accident that placed Professor Darnik in the hospital."

;;What! But that was the only class that sounded interesting! At least with Shadi teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.;;

;Pity, but, there isn't anything we can do about it. And we are responsible for the 'accident'.;

"And they have decided that they will be sending a Ministry representative to assess our classes. Treat whomever it is with the same respect you would give a teacher," Dumbledore warned them.

;It just keeps on getting better doesn't it?;

x-X-x

Everyone in the great hall, from Slytherins to Gryffindors, were all staring at the Ministry representative at breakfast the next morning. It was a squat witch with the face of some bloated toad. The toad-like image was enhanced by her skin's greenish tinge, or at least the students fancied she was green, none of them were really sure.

When she introduced herself as Dolores Umbridge, they discovered her high pitched, and rather unfitting voice. Hearing that voice coming from the toad woman was like hearing a snake croak.

"So why are we here again?" Malik inquired as the hikaris, Harry, Ron, and Hermione dumped their books onto a table in the library.

"Umbridge is talking to the teachers, so classes don't start till later today," Ryou replied, "weren't you listening earlier?"

"She gives me a sort of creepy feeling," Harry stated, "I don't like her."

"Who does?" Ron collapsed like a sack into his chair and flipped through his potions index, not really paying attention to what he was supposed to be reading, "Who would?"

"No one in their right minds certainly. Talk about a face not even a mother could love!" Malik stretched ad sat back in his seat. He was the only one who hadn't unpacked any books, though he had taken a small book of hexes off of the shelves.

((Since when was he in his right mind?))

(And you are?) Ryou asked teasingly.

((I was a thief, not a murderer.))

(There's not much difference with some of the things you used to do…)

((Hey! Pegasus is still alive! And I can't recall anyone else I've stolen from recently who received any serious bodily damage.))

(Can we not talk about this? I'm starting to feel a little sick.)

"So, do you know if Professor Trelawney is going to let us join he rest of the class now?" Yugi asked, paging through one of his divination textbooks.

"She'll probably test you first," Harry told him.

"But it's not much to worry about," he added at the look on Yugi's face, "just make up a whole bunch of stuff. She couldn't tell you if you were right or wrong anyway."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "How can you say such a thing? Trelawney's a horrible teacher and all, but that doesn't mean it makes cheating any better!"

"It's not cheating," Ron said, "it's just answering her questions. 'What do you see'? We don't have written responses!"

The bell sang out throughout the school at that moment and they all started packing. The hikaris, Harry, and Ron were particularly frantic because the Divination classroom was all the way up in the north tower. So they simply grabbed the books nearest to them, hoping they wouldn't accidentally take one of the library books. None of them wanted the librarian after their heads. Then they shoved their chairs under the table and bolted out of the library.

**TBC**

* * *

Review Responses:

Silver Queen: It would have been fun to put Isis as the new teacher, but I have plans for her later. It was a good idea though, thanks for the suggestion. ^_^

**A.N.** As you can see, I brought Umbridge, because she's my least favorite character in Harry Potter, and I think she didn't get what she deserved in the book. Hehe. See ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. You all have my deepest apologies for the very…very…long delay. ^^U I was busy, and I'll admit I was having some trouble figuring out how to lead this story down its intended path, so to speak… But here it is! And I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from YGO or HP, though I'd like to think I have a hand on this plot and some of the makeshift creatures:characters.

* * *

Chapter 12

It took less than half a week and barely half one 'Rules of Magic Use' for the yamis to decide that Umbridge was, by far, a lot worse than Darnik ever was, had been, and possible, could be. The toad-like 'professor' had replaced Dueling with a class of her own creation where she had them copying rules that basically translated to 'I should not use magic for anything but what the Ministry of Magic tells me to because I can't handle the responsibility' for the entirety of the period. A rather poor trade, as Malik put it, but the horrors didn't end there. She had reworked their schedules so that they had her class first in the morning instead of Divination, something they found out when they reached Trelawney's tower room and found the trap door shut with a notice tacked on the ceiling beside it.

((The Ministry of Magic,)) Bakura sneered, ((how dare they even THINK that people can be, let alone _should_ be, TOLD what they can use there magic for?))

(It's probably a wizard thing…) Ryou suggested uncertainly. He didn't really think that was it though, since he could see that the teachers were just as rankled about Umbridge as the students were. It was the Ministry that sent her, but there was something about the squat witch that repelled people.

He risked a glance away from his paper and caught Yugi and Malik's troubled gazes. Their yamis were apparently having the same problems as Bakura with their new professor. The only problem was, Malik appeared to share their sentiments and was ready to do something about it. Thankfully, the bell rang and they were able to hustle the Egyptian out of the classroom before Umbridge found herself with a free, one-way ticket to the darkest area of the shadow realm with no one but hungry monsters for company.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Harry asked as the hikaris turned down the wrong corridor for the great hall.

"Uh…we forgot something back in the dormitory," Yugi stammered, with one hand still hovering near Malik's arm in case his friend decided to slip off and go back to pay Umbridge a visit.

"Right…"

It was obvious that neither Harry, Ron, or Hermione really believed them, but they didn't say anything else as they watched the hikaris retreating backs.

x-X-x

"Why don't we just deal with her like we did with the auror?" Bakura suggested, pacing around and around the empty classroom the six of them were currently occupying.

"But look at what came out of what you did to that wizard," Yami pointed out, "we got an even worse one to deal with, and she doesn't even teach!"

"What I did! What about what they did?" Bakura snapped, jabbing a finger in the general direction of Malik and Ishtar, "And don't forget, you were there too!"

There really wasn't anything Yami could say to that, so he just glared at the tomb robber.

"Could you guys just leave her alone for now?" Yugi pleaded, "She hasn't done anything yet—"

"Oh yes," Malik snorted, "nothing."

"—so just give her a chance to…get better…"

None of them actually thought that things would change, but they all agreed to let Umbridge remain as she was, for the moment, seeing as it would get suspicious if two new teachers lost their minds within a few days of each other.

x-X-x

Professor Trelawney did indeed want to test them. She had set up a crystal ball on their usual table and instructed the rest of the class to make no sounds under peril of possible injury. They were each to take turns gazing into the crystals 'great and mysterious depths and seek to part the mists of time and reveal the wondrous secrets of fate'.

The hikaris sat around the small table, shifting slightly on the round, squishy puffs that were representing chairs. It was technically Yugi's turn to crystal gaze for Professor Trelawney, but all three of them were staring at the orb… Something drew their eyes…

At first, none of them saw anything but the swirling white mists inside the crystal. Boring was the general thought in Malik's mind, but slowly, ever so slowly, those pearl white mists darkened...shifting…changing…becoming dark. It was like staring into the shadowed depths of the shadow realm.

By then, six pairs of eyes were locked unwavering upon the crystal ball, both the hikaris and their yamis paying rapt attention.

Looking into the now shadowy depths of the crystal ball was like gazing down into the depths of a bottomless well, and out of that well, rose ghostly images that grew until they filled the orb—then vanished as another came to take its place. There were black-cloaked figures standing around the perimeter of an eerily glowing hexagram. There seemed to be a faint gold mist rising from the center of the hexagram—and within the mist were dark silhouettes of no distinct shape. That picture faded away to nothingness, to be replaced by a confusing series of images that flashed by so fast that their viewers could barely register what they showed before they whisked themselves away and the next one appeared.

There were images of duel monsters; dragons roaring at a clouded sky as brilliant, jagged flashes of lightning blazed through the air, serpents thrashing in roiling black waters under a starless night, fierce birds with curved, razor edged claws and cruel looking beaks, angels and demonic beings battling among walls of flames, armored creatures charging into battle with gleaming weapons, and robed figures hurling explosive spells that filled the world with sparks. Yugi was sure he saw a dark magician among the images, as well as three, very familiar monsters...the great, ruby colored dragon Osiris, the enormous blue form of Obelisk, and the magnificent golden wings of Ra. However, the very last of the stream of pictures, was that of a figure in a long black cloak, the hood pulled low over his or her face…

Then the images were gone, as fast as they had come, and the shadowy murk of the shadow realm dissolved back into the swirling white mists of the crystal ball.

"Well?" Professor Trelawney asked again, impatience obvious in her tone. She had apparently asked this same question several times and had yet to receive an answer.

The hikaris traded glances, silently agreeing that Trelawney wasn't going to hear about what they had seen. The only drawback to that decision was that—

"Um…" Yugi bit his lip, searching desperately for something to say.

::Just make something up, Aibou,:: Yami suggested, remembering what Harry and Ron had been saying earlier.

:All right then…:

"There's a…snake! Yeah… It's a cobra, and its green—with big wings!"

"And is it doing anything?" Trelawney sounded almost relieved to be finally getting a response.

"It's…coiled around a pyramid!" Yugi finished, hoping it didn't sound too fake. But he didn't have to worry for the answer passed muster and Trelawney went on to Ryou.

Said white haired item bearer was having trouble coming up with a lie he considered suitable.

((Just say something! I don't want to be here all day you know!))

(But—)

((I don't care if you don't like to lie! Everyone does once in a while.))

(But—)

Exasperated, Bakura took over Ryou's body just long enough to say 'A squashed beetle with lots of jewelry and bug-eyed glasses', before leaving a very embarrassed Ryou to listen to Malik's outburst of laughter. The unholy sound drew the attention of every student in the room.

"Is he all right?" Ron leaned over to ask Yugi, eyeing the Egyptian like he had sprouted horns.

"Don't worry, it's normal," Yugi whispered back.

Professor Trelawney blinked, "Well…that's good…now, how about you?"

She obviously hadn't gotten Bakura's point, but, in Ryou's opinion, that was definitely for the better.

Malik managed to subdue his laughter long enough to put on the pretense of staring in concentration at the crystal ball, though he was still chuckling under his breath.

"It's some sort of big green toad," he announced ten seconds later, "its trapped inside a small clear container and there's a long steel dagger just above its head. The container's floating a few inches above a sea of bright red blood, and there's a—"

"That is quite enough, Mr. Ishtar," Professor Trelawney interjected hurriedly, looking a little green herself, "thank you all for cooperating. You may now begin to study the tarot card section of your textbooks in the time you have remaining in class."

Malik closed his mouth, but disappointment at having been interrupted was written all over his face.

;It was just starting to get interesting too.;

Ishtar nodded his agreement within the confines of his soul room, ;;These wizards have no appreciation for the beautiful things in life.;;

x-X-x

"What do you suppose we saw?" Ryou wondered out loud as the three hikaris left the dining hall. A gentle breeze was blowing across the grounds, bringing the smell of fresh green life to their noses. It was a wonderful day, one of the best so far in fact, weather-wise anyway. They headed for the lake, finding a spot some distance from any of the other students who had also come outside to get some fresh air. The lake's waters were like obsidian glass, and looking into it, they could see the clear sky reflected in its depths.

"It looked like some part of the Trials," Malik supplied, looking thoughtful as he fingered the Millennium Rod inside the deep pocket of his robes.

"But the Trials ended months ago!" Yugi exclaimed, anxiety clear in his face.

"I just meant that it could be something similar," Malik grumbled, "anyway, Isis would have said something if there was going to be a second one. I swear, she never misses the chance."

"Maybe we could find some answers in that book," Ryou suggested, "what we saw was definitely something to do with the shadow realm, and that books full of information about that particular topic."

::He could be right.::

"Yeah," Yugi dropped his book bag unceremoniously onto the grassy green slope above the lake, knelt down beside it, and began digging through its contents. He continued doing so for several minutes, concern growing in his eyes for every second that passed.

"What's the matter?" Malik arched an eyebrow, "You can't possibly have that many things in there! Or did you put in some dimensional pocket you didn't tell us about."

((He probably lost it in there,)) Bakura snickered, ((it must be messier than a thousand year old tomb if it's taking him THAT long to find a stupid book. Mark my word, it's going to take him longer to find it than it took me to locate the Millennium Items!))

(…that seems rather unlikely you know…)

"No…" Yugi stood up slowly, raising horrified violet eyes to his friends' faces, "it's gone."

x-X-x

Glimmering, aquamarine scales flashed in the afternoon sunlight as bat-like wings spread wide to catch an updraft. Wadjet spiraled upward, riding the rising air currents as they bore her closer and closer towards the sun. Glowing yellow eyes gazed down upon the tall towers of Hogwarts castle and the lush green of the grounds around them, broken only by the glassy black of the lake before it reached the shadowy fringe of the Forbidden Forest.

A forked tongue flicked out to taste the air, sensing the chill of the fast approaching winter that filled the air beneath the warmth of the sun's light. This respite from the cold weather was about to end, and the winter to come would be harsh for more than just the usual reasons.

-It has begun, the first step has been taken,- she cupped her wings to hover, a blue green gem high in the sky above Hogwarts, -the time is coming upon us…-

**TBC**

* * *

Responses:

Sarah: How did you guess? ^_^ Yep, he forgot the book, but you'll have to wait to see what happens.

DT Maxwell: Yes, I think it is spelled with a 'j', so I changed it, but I'm getting really confused about the 'j's and 'd's. _ I think the real version of the eye of Ra is spelled wedgat, I'm not certain though, my book's tucked away somewhere, but I can't seem to keep the letters straight. I found it hilarious when I went to the museum and saw Ishtar's name too, hehe.

**A.N**. If any of you are worrying, Umbridge will be getting what she deserved eventually, but I need her to last for at least most of the year because I can't keep switching teachers… I can't guarantee the next chapter will be up soon, I still need to do some thinking, but I'll try. Oh yeah, and the Trial I was referring to is an idea of got for another story I may be writing some time. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Okay, I haven't been in a writing mood recently, due to a funeral, but I finished this chapter, so here it is. Hope you like it! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or HP.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Gone!" Malik exclaimed in disbelief, "what do you mean it's gone!"

Yugi picked up his book bag and turned it over, spilling the contents onto the springy green grass. There were several books, indeed, books made up most of the pile of things that had resided until recently within Yugi's school bag—but none of them even remotely resembled the book they were looking for.

They all stared at the pile of items, as if looking at it long enough would make the sought after volume appear where it should be.

"This isn't good," Ryou spoke to no one in particular, "what if someone found it?"

"Well, it couldn't' have grown legs and walked off, at least, I hope it couldn't," Malik turned to Yugi, "when was the last time you saw it?"

"Uh. . ." the small teen bit his lip in thought, frowning as he mentally ran through all the events of the day, "in…the library, before we went to Professor Umbridge's class."

They looked at each other. Yugi grabbed his book bag, packing everything back inside with a thought, forgetting to check for any watchers, and swung it back over his shoulder as they sprinted back towards the castle. The three shadow mages fairly flew through the halls and up the stairs, ignoring the stares they were getting from the other students, teachers, and ghosts they passed on their way.

Skidding into the library, they ran to the table they had sat at earlier that day and began searching through the pile of books on the table, earning themselves a disapproving glare from the librarian, to which they paid absolutely no attention. After searching on top of the table, they searched under it, and Malik was about ready to search in it, it was a magic school after all, there were bound to be hidden compartments somewhere, when Ryou suggested that someone might have put it back on the shelves by accident.

So down the aisles they went, scrutinizing the rows upon rows of differently sized books, each hikari taking a different area of the library. Yami tried scanning the library for any traces of shadow magic and Ishtar agreed to do the same. Even Bakura pitched in by switching with Ryou for a few minutes so he could sneak into the forbidden section of the library and check there.

They met back at the original table.

"Anything?" Yugi asked anxiously, but from the expression on his friends' faces, he already knew the answer.

"Nothing," Malik growled in frustration, slamming his right fist into his left palm, "not even a trace that it was ever here!"

Ryou frowned, walking over to the window to stare out over the Hogwarts grounds. He watched as one of the many owls, an eagle owl he guessed by its size, soared from the owlry and out over the lake, a package clutched in its great talons, powerful wings beating a rhythmic pattern across the sky. It was such a peaceful scene, but something told him that it wouldn't be staying that way for long.

x-X-x

"He is going to WHAT?!" Malik spluttered in shock, staring at Shadi from the back of the classroom where the hikaris had seated themselves.

"Shh," Ryou hissed at him, though Shadi didn't seem to have heard, "don't be so loud! It's not like it's the shadow realm or anything, only minor spirits live there."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed quietly, avoiding the curious looks the students sitting near them were sending their way, "and Shadi knows what he's doing, he is the guardian for the Millennium Items after all."

Malik frowned, shaking his head, "These people aren't supposed to know this much about the other realms. Next thing you know, they'll be unearthing the secrets of the shadow realm! Then what do you think would happen?"

-((Not likely,))- Bakura snorted, -((even we don't know everything there is to know about the shadow realm, and we've had five thousand years to think about it.))-

-;;Why Bakura!-;; Ishtar exclaimed in mock astonishment, ;;-Did something happen to you? Ill perhaps? You actually admitted how little you know!;;-

-((Shut up,))- Bakura snapped, -((I still know a heck of a lot more than you do.))-

-::I think Malik and Ishtar may have a point this time though.::-

-:I'm sure Shadi wouldn't take that risk…:-

-(Oh come on guys,)- Ryou sighed, -(class is starting.)-

The three of them stood and hurried to join the rest of the class who were lining up against the wall of the classroom. Shadi raised his hand, a wand the hikaris hadn't even known he had, held in his hand, and the many tables and chairs, including his own teacher's desk, vanished into empty air, leaving the room completely bare. It felt oddly deserted without the furniture.

Then, as a pale, near imperceptible glow flooded the classroom, growing steadily brighter. The students gasped in unison as the walls, floor, and ceiling started to burn with an eerie, iridescent light, though rather than growing hotter, the air in the room dropped several degrees.

"He's not actually using that wand," Yugi realized, sensing the familiar feel of shadow magic emitting from the key hidden under Shadi's robes. The other two nodded, watching as their fellow students gasped in awe.

"This is the wild realm," Shadi announced, his voice strangely loud and echoing slightly, "a place that some magic users have been able to tap over the centuries."

Shifting patterns of light began swirling across the walls, which rippled as if all the substance had been drained out of them.

"This is amazing!" Yugi heard Hermione say from where she was standing with Harry and Ron, "I've only seen a few references to this place in books. I didn't even know that anyone could actually go into the wild realm! I thought it was all just rumors!"

"And it should have stayed that way," Malik muttered darkly, shooting a guarded glare in the general direction of the room where Shadi was explaining about the many elemental spirits that inhabited the realm, such as sprites, gnomes, salamanders, and nymphs.

"Sorcerers used to call upon these spirits to help them carry out certain tasks, such as locating lost objects."

Yugi stopped listening somewhere at that point. Partly it was because Yami had told him all of this before, but mostly it was due to a strange shift in the swirling lights around them. It was like a shadow was lurking behind the lights, a strange darkness that slowly grew more prominent with every passing second—a darkness that was definitely very familiar.

_It's the shadow realm_, Yugi gasped in shock, but…what was happening? How could tendrils of the shadow realm have intruded upon them in this plane?

::Something is very wrong,:: Yami said suddenly, ::we have to tell Shadi.::

Yugi looked over at Malik and Ryou, who were also eyeing the darkening shadows with increasing alarm. Their eyes met and they nodded in agreement. The three began edging their way towards Shadi through the other students, trying to act as if nothing was the matter.

But before they got there, the lights faded and the classroom returned to normal—just as the bell signaling the end of class echoed through the castle.

The three were still headed for Shadi, but they never got there. They were intercepted by Harry, Ron, and Hermione before they could take another three steps.

"Hey! Come one!" Ron exclaimed, "Didn't' you hear the bell? Let's go!"

"What's the hurry?" Yugi asked distractedly, still glancing over his shoulder as he, Malik, and Ryou found themselves towed along out of the classroom with the rest of the class.

"The Quidditch tryouts are today," Harry explained, grinning, "and Angelina wants you three to try. I told her you were pretty good and I think she wants to see if any of you could be the new keeper."

"Good luck!" Hermione called and she and Ron left for the stands, "We'll be watching!"

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou found themselves standing in a line with around six or seven other Gryffindors. Angelina Johnson marched beck and forth in front of them, explaining that they would each be taking turns playing keeper while the rest of the team tried to score. Then the six members of the old team mounted their brooms and kicked off of the ground, soaring around the entire perimeter of the stadium twice before Angelina shouted for the first 'contestant' to take his place.

Malik watched one of the new recruits lunge for the bright red ball she was supposed to be stopping with contempt. The girl's fingertips just brushed by the ball's smooth surface—just before she nearly fell off of her broom, thrown off balance by her wild movements. The ball passed through one of the tall golden hoops without any more interference.

;I could do better than that,; he laughed mentally,

;;Of course!;; Ishtar stated sweetly, ;;And we will all mourn the broom which you left in a million splinters upon the field of battle.;;

;That wasn't MY fault,; Malik snapped irritably, sending his yami a mental glare that most would have found intimidating, but it didn't faze Ishtar at all. If anything, it encouraged him.

;;Definitely not! How stupid of me. I'm sure the broom flew _itself_ into the wall.;;

"Malik," Ryou nudged his Egyptian friend to get his attention, "it's your turn."

Malik took the broom the last recruit was holding towards him without a word and swung his leg over it. Then he kicked off of the ground and shot up to the hoops, managing to stop his ascent just before he overshot the hoops. He didn't quite make it and had to inch slowly downward until he was hovering in front of the three golden hoops.

;;Here it comes!;;

;I can see that.;

Malik flew to intercept the brightly colored ball, caught it, and nearly crashed into the audience stand on the other side. Rolling his eyes as his yami howled with laughter, Malik threw the ball to Katy Bell before returning to the goal posts.

"Not bad," Angelina called, "could work on the breaks though. Next!"

Ryou took his turn, feeling somewhat nervous.

((Just get a move on,)) Bakura drawled.

(Then you do it. I don't like ball games…)

Bakura grinned as he took over, his eyes glinting. He only missed about one or two of the throws, but after the first time, the rest of the team backed away whenever he intercepted the throw, since the first time he had nearly knocked Fred off his broom while returning the ball.

Yugi rose cautiously into the air for his turn, eyeing the hoops behind him with a frown. There were three hoops! And he had never been great at sports, though his somewhat less then average height wasn't a problem on a broom. How was he supposed to guard all three at the same time?

::It's just like dueling,:: Yami told him reassuringly, ::just concentrate and don't panic.::

Violet eyes followed the Quaffle closely as it passed from hand to hand, and the stadium around them seemed to fade away, leaving only the field and the players flying around it. He could feel Yami's mind joining his like they did during duels.

As the Quaffle flew towards him, he reached out and caught it, blinking a bit in surprise when he felt the smooth surface of the ball in his hands. Passing it back to Angelina, he found himself grinning. It didn't have the same thrill as dueling, but it did have a sort of excitement of its own.

((Pharaohs,)) Bakura snorted as they watched Yugi from below.

"All right Yugi, you're in!" Angelina announced as the whole team landed, "Back to the castle everyone, it's getting late."

x-X-x

"We still have to talk to Shadi," Malik said in a low voice, pretending to be writing his homework.

"Maybe we should tell him about the book too," Ryou suggested, placing the finishing touches to his own essay.

"Maybe. . ." Yugi looked thoughtfully out of the window at the starry night sky.

**TBC**

* * *

Responses:

Peter Kim: Yep, there are going to be duel monsters and duels, I just haven't got there yet. And you'll have to wait to find out about the god cards. ^_^ But I don't think the others are going to be showing up, except maybe Seto, though that is somewhat unlikely. The only one I know will be appearing later is Isis.

Bakura and Egypt lover: Well, I'm really not sure who's eye it is, but I use the Eye of Ra because I know there is one, even if it looks different.

Cute lil Yami: You don't have to worry, I'm not putting romance of any kind in this story.

**A.N**. So how was it? See ya! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N**. Yay! I finally finished the next chapter! I've have a sort of writer's block with this story, so it's kind of going slowly right now…but I'm doing my best! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: (Insert from previous chapters)

* * *

Chapter 14

The tall, black robed man extended his hand and accepted the brown, leather-bound volume, tracing one long slender finger over the golden eye symbol stamped upon its cover, its only mark of any distinction. A slow, evil looking smile twisted the man's lipless mouth as he turned his attention back to the figure kneeling at his feet.

"Well done, Luscious, you may go now."

The kneeling man stood, bowed deeply to his lord, then turned and hurried out of the room. When Lord Voldemort dismissed you, it was best not to linger.

As Voldemort turned to the table in the center of the chamber, the world seemed to become darker. But it wasn't a darkness that was brought about by the lack of light, it was more of a thick shadowy darkness that lay like a blanket across the world, smothering even the fire's brilliant radiance, dulling it and canceling the warmth it should have emitted. A dark shadow materialized before the dancing flames, though said flames could still be seen through its silhouette. It appeared to be made of the same shadowy material that filled the room.

"I see that your minion has actually managed to accomplish something, Voldemort," the figure drawled in a whispering, hissing voice that seemed to carry the shadows within its tone.

"That's Lord Voldemort, Kahmiss," Voldemort hissed warningly, his crimson eyes narrowed. He didn't like the almost mocking note he had detected in the shadow's voice. He was the one in charge here, and anyone, no matter their origin, had to acknowledge that…anyone who wanted to live, that is.

"Yes, of course, _my lord_," the figure laughed harshly, pronouncing the last two words with a derisive sneer, "Remember, Wizard, I am the only one who can aid you in your venture, none of your worthless followers have either the knowledge or the power. In return, you are to help me attain my revenge. Do not _ever_ presume to count me among one of your sniveling minions."

Voldemort chose not to respond to the comment, they his anger was seething inside. Kahmiss was right, partially anyway, he needed him to complete the next phase of his plans. . .for now.

Instead, he ran long fingers down the edge of the brown leather before carefully lifting the cover of the book. The rows upon rows of unreadable, small black and red symbols surrounded strange diagrams and life-like illustrations of creatures he had never seen before.

x-X-x

Yugi stared blankly into the distance, not even bothering to look at the packet Umbridge had just passed out. Most people had taken to flipping through the stuff she assigned with only half an eye and pretty much no mind at all by now anyway, despite the fact that they had only had her class a few times.

::Silver for your thoughts, Aibou?::

Yugi blinked, pulling his thoughts back together before answering his yami:I was just thinking. . . I've been feeling kind of _strange_ since the book disappeared. . .:

::Yes?:: Yami prompted when his hikari's mind voice trailed off.

Yugi paused a moment longer, struggling to attach words to what he was trying to say:It's. . .it's like there's a cloud hanging over our heads, like something's about to attack.:

He sighed, dropping his gaze to the lurid pink cover of the pamphlet:I'm probably just imagining things. Just worried I guess. . .:

::Hmm. . .:: Yami bit his lip in his soul room, pondering what he could say. He too could feel the approaching storms, but he didn't' want to make Yugi worry by stating his own unease, but nor could he lie to his hikari.

::We haven't had time to speak with Shadi yet,:: he said finally::we can ask him about it tomorrow.::

Yugi nodded, but his attention was drawn elsewhere when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around in surprise he found himself face to face with Bakura.

"Hey Pharaoh," the tomb robber jabbed his finger at the puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck, making it clear who he was addressing, "how 'bout a duel?"

The Millennium Puzzle flashed briefly and Yami smirked at the white haired thief, "I will be happy to defeat you any time, Tomb Robber. It's your own grave you're digging in to this time."

"Hn, we'll see who's grave I'm digging."

(Bakura! We're in the middle of class!)

((You said I could have my fun, remember?))

(Not during class time!)

Bakura glanced around with a raised eyebrow at the rows upon rows of half-drowsing wall gazers and rigorously snoring students, ((This is _not_ a class, Hikari.))

Malik leaned over at the word 'duel' to watch with interest as both Yami and Bakura produced their decks and traded to shuffle.

"Ya know, Bakura," Malik drawled, grinning, "I don't see why you even bother. When was the last time you beat the Pharaoh? A couple thousand years ago perhaps? No, wait, I forgot, this would be the first time wouldn't it?"

"Shut up if you like your head where it is," Bakura snapped, shooting a venomous glare the Egyptian's way, pointedly presenting the Headless Knight card before shuffling it back into his deck and trading it with Yami's.

"On my shoulders would be fine, thank you."

Bakura snorted as he and Yami retrieved their own decks and set them on the table.

"Whose move?" he snapped irritably.

"Here," Malik extracted a quarter from an inner pocket of his robes, "heads or tails?"

"Tails for second," Bakura said immediately. Yami just shrugged.

Malik tossed the coin up into the air, letting it spin before catching it and opening his hand.

"What do ya know, heads," he laughed, "you're up, Bakura."

"Hn."

Both players drew their first hands then Bakura drew a card.

"I set one monster face down and two cards face down," the tomb robber announced, "your move, Pharaoh."

"Gladly," Yami drew one card, "I play the Celtic Guardian, in attack mode, and one card face down."

The picture square on the card shimmered and a miniature image of the elf swordsman appeared on top of it, sword held at the ready.

:Uh, Yami, are you sure that's a good idea?:

Yami glanced around then shrugged::No one will see. They're mostly all asleep.::

"Now I attack your face down monster with the Celtic Guardian."

Bakura sneered, "Bad move, Pharaoh."

He flipped the card face up to reveal the Man Eater Bug. The little green insect was sliced in half by the Celtic Guardian's sword, but then there was a flash of green light and he too vanished.

"Now they are both destroyed."

Yami's eyes narrowed, "I end my turn."

"Hn, I'll activate this, the Robbin' Goblin trap card, and then I'll play the Dark Elf, in attack mode," Bakura smirked, "Say good bye to two thousand of your life points."

But Yami smirked right back, "I wouldn't bet on that if I were you, Tomb Robber. I activate Mirror Force!"

Bakura's smug expression turned into a scowl as his Dark Elf was sent to the graveyard and Malik snickered from the sidelines, earning himself a menacing glare from the spirit of the Ring.

Yami: 4000

Bakura: 3000

;This beats any class by a hundred miles!;

;;Most definitely,;; Ishtar shook his head from inside his soul room, grinning broadly, ;;it's been far too long since we've had a real duel.;;

;Yeah,; Malik sighed a little wistfully, ;but there's these stupid wizards here! Even _they'll_ notice if full-sized and active duel monsters started popping up to battle in the school grounds.;

;;Pity.;;

;Pity.;

Yami had played Beta, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and attacked Bakura, but the tomb robber activated Negate. The Pharaoh placed another card face down and ended his turn.

"Hem hem. What, may I ask, do you think you are doing?"

"No, you can't. I play—"

"Hem hem!"

"It's none of your business you old hag," Bakura snapped irritably, not even bothering to look up at Umbridge, though the small figures that had stood on the desk a moment ago had vanished, "now, mind your own business or face the consequences."

The room went still as every head in the room turned to stare in the white haired spirit and Umbridge, who was now smiling in a sweet—and distinctly menacing—fashion at the three foreign students.

"Detention, all three of you, my office tonight after dinner," she said, still smiling, "and you would do well to remember that I am from the ministry."

Malik opened his mouth to comment, either on the lack of meaning some stupid wizard ministry had to them or on the fact that he hadn't actually done anything, Yami didn't wait to find out. He stomped on the Egyptian's foot under the table, earning a yelp and a dirty look from the bearer of the Millennium Rod.

"Now, I expect you to continue reading," she finished, completely oblivious to the fact that none of the three she was talking to were actually listening to her. Turning on her heels, she strode back to her desk.

-::Don't make the situation worse.::-

-;I wasn't going to! And you of all people ought to know better than to throw false accusations around so freely!;-

-::Oh? Then what, pray tell, were you planning on saying?::-

Malik paused, then grumbled, -;None of your business.;-

-::I thought so.::- Yami said smugly.

-((Hah!))- Bakura barked out a laugh, -((He's got you there!))-

-;Shut up,;- Malik shot a glare across the table at the tomb robber, -;Who's side are you on anyway?;-

-((My own, of course.))-

-;;You really shouldn't have asked, Hikari.;;-

-;Yeah, whatever.;-

-:Um, guys. . .:- Yugi ventured tentatively.

-::What is it, Aibou?::-

-:Well…:-

-(He means to say that we have a lot of homework. . .at least three essays,)- Ryou offered helpfully.

-:And one of the essay's is due tomorrow,:- Yugi finished, -:we only just found the information we needed for it this morning.:-

-((Ch, homework! Who needs such a useless exercise anyway.))-

-(Yami. . .)-

-((Ah yes, this whole school stuff. But what's your point?))-

-;;My goodness, Tomb Robber,;;- Ishtar gasped, feigning shock, -;;I never thought you were so dense! Just goes to show, doesn't it?;;-

Bakura's lip curled as his fingers tapped lightly on his deck, -((Care to repeat that?))-

-::That's enough!::-

But, as to be expected, the verbal combatants paid him absolutely no heed.

:What are we supposed to do?: Yugi sighed.

::Hmm. . .::

x-X-x

"So, why are we here again?" Bakura grumbled as he stood with Yami and Ishtar outside of the used-to-be Dueling classroom.

"Our hikaris need time to do their homework," Yami replied, his patience starting to run low, "and it _was_ our fault."

"Come on," Ishtar stepped forward and placed his hand on the doorknob, "let's see what the ol' toad has planned. Though really, it's totally unfair that I have to be here!"

There was nothing in his voice that indicated what he might be thinking, but a strange gleam in his lavender eyes boded ill for Umbridge.

They entered the small office to find it decorated—if one could even call it that—with lurid colors and lace in every direction. Painted kittens that looked as though they had been produced by some demented artist ambled around the room, apparently meant to be cute.

"Ah yes, you're here," Umbridge's mouth stretched in the poor imitation of a bright smile, "please have a seat."

The yamis did so, seating themselves in the three desks Umbridge had gestured at. Yami slid automatically into the center desk. There was a quill set on each desk next to a blank piece of parchment.

"You will each write an essay on what you did wrong in this morning's class," Umbridge announced.

"Oh joy, writing. This is bound to be boring," Bakura muttered, but Umbridge didn't hear him, or chose not to notice. It was probably the latter, considering the tomb robber wasn't making much of an effort at being discreet.

"Those quills don't require ink," the witch continued, an odd glint in her eyes, "you can start any time."

The yamis traded glances. Then Yami picked up his quill and scratched experimentally at the parchment. Nothing happened. He glanced to either side at his companions, their papers were just as blank as his. Apparently, neither of their quills were working either.

"Professor," Bakura called loudly before Yami could speak, pronouncing the title like an insult, "the quills you gave us aren't working."

She stared at them for a moment and Yami had the distinct impression that she didn't believe Bakura, though she couldn't really be blamed for that. So he scribbled on the paper again to demonstrate, and again, nothing happened.

Umbridge frowned, squinting at Ishtar and Bakura's blank papers, then grudgingly extracted three inkpots from her desk and handed one to each yami, giving them suspicious looks all the while like someone who thought they had been cheated at a game.

The next hour or so was amazingly quiet, much to Yami's relief. There was one point when he thought he sensed a pulse of shadow magic, but nothing happened and he decided it was his imagination. He was almost feeling cheerful as he added the finishing touch to his paper and stood up, followed closely by Bakura and Ishtar.

The three left, and Umbridge found herself holding three sheets of paper covered in neat columns of small, detailed drawings. . .

x-X-x

"You suppose Toady can read hieroglyphs?" Bakura snickered as the yamis strolled casually back towards the Gryffindor tower.

Ishtar smirked, "I doubt she'll have much of a chance to try, not with the gift we left for her."

"Gift?" Yami asked suspiciously, recalling the small pulse of shadow magic he had felt during the detention period.

"Oh, don't worry, Pharaoh, we remembered the rules," Bakura smirked, sounding almost jovial, "it's nothing lethal, physically or mentally, though I assure you it was rather tempting."

"I'm sure it was," Yami frowned. He didn't' like that ton of voice coming from Bakura—or the happy, anticipating smile on Ishtar's face for that matter.

**TBC**

* * *

A.N. As to those who asked about upcoming occurrences, you'll see And again, Yugi's keeper because I have plans for the other two. Anyway, I don't think height should matter on a broom. Oh yeah, and Kandra, wow I didn't think anyone would notice the clue. 


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. I finally finished the next chapter! U I've been having something of a writer's bock with this story…still do actually, but I think it's getting better and I vowed that I'd get some more done this summer. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed

* * *

Chapter 15

"Hermione!" Ron complained loudly as he and Harry trailed after said witch. "Why do we have to go to the library AGAIN?"

"Because," Hermione told him impatiently, he _had_ already asked the same thing ten times in the last minute after all, "we have a report for Professor Shadi on the flow of power between other realms that happens to be due tomorrow and I want to get some more details. Not to mention I _know_ neither of you have finished your reports."

"She's got a point there," Harry sighed, he hadn't even started on his report yet. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, though every time he woke he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was that had awakened him, just that it had been dark... It bothered him, but since there was really nothing to say about it, he had chosen not to tell anyone.

"Hey look," Harry pointed to a corner table as they entered the library, "it's Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. What are they doing here?"

"I dunno," Ron shrugged, "let's go ask. It'll keep that report at bay for a moment anyway."

Malik looked up as the three wizards approached their table. Muttering a curse under his breath, he prodded Yugi and Ryou to get their attention.

"They've spotted us and are coming this way!" he hissed, glancing around to make sure they couldn't be overheard.

"Who?" Ryou and Yugi asked in unison, wearing identical expressions of confusion.

Malik sighed irritably, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione, duh. Right over there."

"Oh no," Ryou murmured, looking rather worried, "what are we going to tell them? They know we're supposed to be in detention…"

"Okay, this is what happened," Malik declared, leaning forward, "we went to the toad woman's detention, finished early, and came here to complete some of this homework stuff. Got it?"

The other two nodded, and not a second too soon.

"Hey, you guys," Ron greeted them cheerfully, "aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

_How predictable,_ Malik thought smugly.

"No, actually we finished early," he said aloud, shrugging as if it were all too unimportant to bother with—well, it was.

"Yeah," Yugi added quickly, gesturing at the books piled on the table, "so we decided to finish up some of the essays."

"Oh really?" Hermione beamed, giving Ron and Harry smug looks, "That's what we're here for too. Have you done the one from Professor Shadi yet?'

"Of course," Malik drawled nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head, "piece of cake, finished it ages ago."

"Wasn't it fascinating?" the witch was starting to sound really excited, "I mean, I've never even heard of other realms until this year!"

"Amazing," Ron muttered to Harry, "I didn't think there was anything she hadn't read of before."

Harry had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing as Hermione turned to glare at the redhead.

"Don't be silly, Ron," she snapped, "there are a lot of things out there I don't know about! Anyway," she turned back to the hikaris, "I know we were only supposed to concentrate on the wild realm, but it was so interesting that I did a little extra research and did you know the earliest people who discovered the other realms were actually the ancient Egyptians?"

"Well…um…" Ryou traded uneasy glances with his companions, "yes…we _did_ hear about that…"

"What an understatement if ever I heard one," Malik snorted, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be careful to keep his voice too low to be heard by anyone but his fellow hikaris. Yugi promptly stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! Sheesh! What was _that_ f—"

"We have to go now!" Yugi said loudly, earning a stern glare from the librarian, "Uh…we have to meet someone! See you guys around!"

And with that he snatched their things from the top of the table, stuffing them into his book bag, before swinging the bag over his shoulder, grabbing Malik by the sleeve, and hauling both bag and friend out the door. Ryou followed at a slightly slower pace, pausing for a moment to apologize for their inability to remain and talk before hurrying after his rapidly departing companions.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione blinked as the three foreign students disappeared into the hall. Then they traded curious and confused glances.

"What was _that_ about?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"I…don't know," Harry shrugged, thoroughly confused by now, "it was…kind of like they were trying to hide something…or something."

"Maybe it was something I said," Hermione hazarded. But she couldn't recall saying anything that might have caused such a…ah…strange reaction.

"Oh, never mind," she shook her head, "come on. We have homework to do."

The other two sighed but resigned themselves to their fates.

x-X-x

"So, where are we going now again?" Malik asked, still limping slightly on his throbbing toes, "Sheesh, Yugi! Who would have thought someone your height could almost crush my foot!"

"Ah…um…" Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry about that…"

"Well," Ryou put in, "your toes will heal, don't worry about it. And I was thinking that, since we can't go back to the library and we've already finished most of the assignments anyway, we could take the opportunity to go talk to Shadi."

"What about our yamis?" Yugi asked, lowering his voice as a gaggle of first years went running by followed Peeves who was happily pelting them with what looked disturbingly like slimy green eyeballs. He wondered briefly whether or not they had come out of Snape's cupboard, but decided on a second thought that he really didn't want to know.

"Ah," Malik waved his hand dismissively, "they'll be fine."

"That's not what I meant," the short teen sighed, "I'm more worried about the school if they've finished detention."

Ryou stopped abruptly, face going slightly green at the thought. Spinning around on his heels started to walk back the way they had come.

"You're right, let's go look for them."

"Oh come on!" Malik caught his friend's arm, pulling him back, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about! Now let's go talk to Shadi before we're swamped in too much work to even remember he exists."

"But—"

"Let's just go," Malik strode off purposefully in the direction of Shadi's office, "even if they do get out early, they know their not supposed to kill anything."

The other two hikaris traded looks. That was hardly the most comforting thought in the world. Sighing in unison, they hurried after the departing Egyptian. The sooner they talked to Shadi the sooner they could go hunting for their yamis.

At least, Yugi hoped, Yami could keep the other two in check.

x-X-x

"So where exactly are we supposed to meet them anyway?" Bakura glanced around the bustling hall as though expecting their hikaris to materialize.

Ishtar shrugged, "Don't remember. What about you Pharaoh? Oh wait…I forgot, your memory isn't very good."

"Shut up and show some respect," Yami snapped, "and they didn't say where. But seeing as they were going to do homework, I would assume that they are either in the library or back up at the Gryffindors' tower."

"Library it is then!" Ishtar declared, marching off in the direction of the library.

The other two followed after him, wondering why they seemed to recall that the library was in the other direction. Still, Yami was still too busy wondering what it was that Bakura and Ishtar had left behind in Umbridge's room too think to deeply about the matter, and the tomb robber could hardly care less.

It was only after they had spent what felt like hours on end walking down long corridors past myriads of students who shot strange looks at their backs that Yami finally pulled himself out of his thoughts and realized that…

"Ishtar," he stopped in his tracks, glancing around at the shadowy stone hallways that were suspiciously devoid of life, "where are we?"

"Huh?' the blond spirit looked around quizzically, "Dunno…"

The Pharaoh's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "What do you mean you don't know? You've been leading this entire time!"

"Well," he shrugged, "none of you said anything, so I assumed we were going the right way."

Bakura burst out laughing, earning himself an irritated glare from Yami, which he ignored.

"Wonderful," said unhappy spirit growled, "absolutely wonderful."

Turning, he picked a direction and stalked forward, the Millennium puzzle giving off a faint golden glow to light his way.

"Yo!" Ishtar bounded after him, towing along the still laughing Bakura, "I thought you didn't know where we were either!"

"I don't," Yami snapped, not bothering to look back, "but this way at least we're going somewhere."

"Somewhere," Ishtar grinned widely, "somewhere's good."

Yami rolled his eyes and continued walking. Really…why was he surrounded by fools and madmen? Was it a curse perhaps?

And why did it feel like the corridor they were tramping along was going down instead of up?

**TBC**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N**. I actually finished it moderately quickly! For me anyway. Ah well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed a bit

* * *

Chapter 16

The shadows were growing deeper with every step they took, thickening like cobwebs to hang in black sheets over timeworn stone. All signs of torches or even torch brackets had long since taken their leave and the only light came from Yami's puzzle and Bakura's ring.

The silence was starting to grow oppressive, but none of them took notice, nor did they particularly care that it was dark. Yami had never been one to let such inconveniences bother him, and Ishtar couldn't really think of anything in the world that he was afraid of, let alone the dark. And of course, Bakura had been—and would always be—a tomb robber, and he simply thrived in narrow, dark tunnels that led on and on to seemingly nowhere.

Still, that last fact was still somewhat bothersome to all of them.

"Why does something tell me we are going in the wrong direction?" Yami muttered, mostly to himself.

"Very observant, Pharaoh," Bakura smirked, "didn't you realize that this tunnel is going underground?"

"That," Yami snapped, "does not help in the least, seeing as we had no idea where we were to begin with."

"But since we've come so far," Bakura mused, pace not slowing in the least despite the now obvious fact that they were walking in the wrong direction, "we might as well find out where this goes."

Yami opened his mouth to object, but closed it again with a frustrated scowl as his fellow yamis had already passed him down the hallway. When would they learn? But feeling that he had a responsibility to protect whatever they found down the hall from the two crazy spirits—why was he the only sane one anyway?—he chose to trail after them.

One of these days…

The hallway grew steadily darker as they walked onward—if that was even possible. And the air itself seemed to thicken, laden with the cobwebby clouds of darkness that pressed in around them, seeking to suffocate those who dared to intrude into their untouched domain.

Unfortunately for it, this particular trio of travelers were somewhat on the immune side when it came to suffocation. As for darkness…well, that was what they were after all, why would they fear it?

"You know what?" Ishtar said finally, sounding rather disappointed, "I think this tunnel doesn't have an end."

"Oh yes it does," Bakura declared, "can't you feel it? There's a chamber up ahead."

"No, I can't feel it. How can you _feel_ it? How do you _feel_ a chamber?"

"Who's the tomb expert here anyway?" the white haired spirit demanded irritably.

"I am glad to say that only you have that most despicable attachment to your name," Yami snapped.

"Whatever_, O Great Pharaoh_," the thief drawled mockingly, "but then you have to admit that I would know more about such places than either of you."

"Hmph."

"Yeah," Ishtar snickered, "hmph."

Yami rolled his eyes but chose not to speak as the corridor really did open out at that moment and all three nearly fell as the floor dropped away. Catching his balance, Bakura leapt down onto the smooth, marble floor below, followed by the other two yamis.

The chamber wasn't exactly large, but it wasn't small either. The walls and floor were both made of a smooth, pearl white marble traced with deep veins of translucent silver that glowed dimly in the darkness. The vaulted ceiling however remained lost in shadows.

But what really drew the eyes of all present was the deep, circular pit that had been carved out of the center of the floor. It descended in graduated rings like an all-round staircase to another floor. This one was engraved with an intricate web of designs that glimmered like gold and silver threads around the unmistakable image of an eye exactly like the ones on their respective items.

"What in the world…" Yami knelt down at the edge of the pit to stare down at the carved images.

For once, the other two were in complete agreement.

"Look," Bakura pointed at the edge of the carved circle below. Wisps of fogy purple and black were seeping up from the crack, slowly filling the bottom of the pit with a shifting, shadowy fog through which the engravings shone with a dim but sharp light.

"That's not part of this place," Yami realized, "it's…floating."

"Yeah," Ishtar leaned so far over the edge that it looked like he were about to dive in head first, "it's a different kind of stone from the chamber. And you know what? I think that's part of the shadow realm beneath it. Looks kind of like its seeping through though, doesn't it? How interesting."

"It appears to be a seal… We have to tell the others," Yami straightened and hurried back for the entrance, "they have to know about this."

x-X-x

"Shadi?"

The white robed Egyptian sorcerer looked up from the thick volume lying open on his desk as three familiar faces made their appearance in his office. Closing the book with a quiet flump he waved them towards several empty chairs.

"Welcome," he greeted them with a nod, "what brings you to me today?"

"Well, that's the thing, ya know," Malik flopped into a chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "we kind of lost what we wanted to come and talk to you about."

Shadi arched one eyebrow in question, tapping his fingers lightly against his desk, "And that was…?"

"A book," Yugi supplied, "one with the spell that created the Millennium Items in it. I think Yami called it the Records, or something like that."

Blue eyes widened slightly as Shadi straightened abruptly in his chair, "The Record of the Shadow Games?"

"Yeah," Ryou nodded, then blinked, "how did you know?"

But their professor didn't seem to be listening anymore. He was sitting still as a statue, brow furrowed in thought.

"We lost him," Malik announced after waving his hand in front of Shadi's face a few times, "let's go look for the yamis."

"Well," Yugi sighed, "that was…"

"Not exactly helpful," Ryou finished for him, shaking his head, "should we go back to the library?"

"Probably," the Egyptian yawned then crossed his arms behind his head nonchalantly, "speaking of books, why do you suppose Shadi was reading something called _Reign of the Gods: Ancient Egyptian Sorcery_? He should be an expert."

"Don't know," the diminutive duelist shrugged, turning into an adjoining corridor past two whispering suits of armor, "but I'm sure even he gets bored once in a while."

x-X-x

"Yugi!" Yami called as he burst into the library followed by his fellow yamis, earning a disapproving glare from the librarian.

Harry looked up from where he had been working on his homework to stare at the diminutive duelist. Why was he calling his own name?

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" he asked curiously.

Realizing his mistake, Yami opened his mouth to clear it up but Bakura got in before he could speak.

"We were just going to play a card game," he explained, slipping into a perfect imitation of Ryou's gentler demeanor, "and Yugi was just excited. Did you know his name meant 'game' in Japanese?"

Yami glared fiercely at the back of the tomb robber's head as Ishtar snickered behind him. It might have been an excuse of sorts, but why did the thief have to make him seem like such a fool!

Stalking over to the farthest empty table he could see, he sat down and scanned the library for signs of his hikari. He frowned slightly. The place was mostly empty at the moment, and there were no signs of white, pale blond, or multi-colored hair anywhere save for his two companions.

"I don't see them," he muttered under his breath, double-checking in case he had missed something.

"Do tell," Bakura snorted.

"I did not ask for your opinion, Tomb Robber."

"What makes you think you deserve to hear my opinions? _Pharaoh_?"

"Can't you show some respect at least once in a while?"

"Of course not! It would be undignified?"

"Dignified? Do you even know the definition of dignity?"

"Certainly better than you."

Ishtar grinned and settled in for the show. He loved conflicts, they were so entertaining!

"Do you think there's something…a bit weird about them today?" Harry asked quietly as he watched the three transfer students out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," Ron nodded emphatically, "really weird."

"They could just be having a hard day," Hermione suggested.

The three fell silent as they watched the antics of their classmates. Yugi and Ryou seemed to be arguing and Malik was laughing like a maniac, his chair rocking back and forth with his mirth until he nearly tipped over backward.

Then they watched in covert astonishment as they were treated to the impossible sight of Yugi whacking Ryou over the head with a book.

"Um…a _very_ bad day…?"

The yamis on the other hand were oblivious to the fact that they were being scrutinized from across the room.

Bakura rubbed the top of his head and scowled at Yami.

"Oh yes, Pharaoh, very _dignified_ I'm sure."

"You deserved it," Yami snapped, putting the book back down and folding his arms, "and—"

They were interrupted by a loud crash. Ishtar's chair had finally decided that it couldn't hang on a second longer and keeled over backward with said spirit still laughing away, unaware of the impending danger. Or at least, he laughed until the ground introduced itself to the back of his head.

Every pair of eyes in the room stared.

Ishtar groaned and slowly crawled free of the traitorous chair to stand up. Swaying slightly on his feet, he looked at the room at large with groggy eyes.

"What?" he demanded when he realized they were all looking at him.

"Okay," Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione, "I think they've just officially gone from weird to weirder."

"This is boring," Bakura declared, standing up and stretching, "I'm going to go see if they have anything interesting stashed in all these books."

"Go ahead," Yami snapped, picking up the nearest volume that looked decent, "we won't miss you."

x-X-x

Yugi stopped in his tracks and frowned, "Did you hear that?"

"You mean that crash that practically shook the ground?" Malik asked, "Duh! Come on! Who could have missed it?"

"Guys," Ryou paled as he looked down the corridor, "it was coming…from the library…"

They looked at each other as several possible scenarios played through their heads—none of which looked appealing to anyone but Malik, and that was only to a certain extent since he had decided he wanted to stay in this strange wizards' school, if only to see what kind of pranks he could play later on. What was the fun if one got himself expelled before all the possibilities were tried?

Silently, the three crept down the hallway to the library door and peered around the entrance. The room beyond was—thankfully—mostly empty. However, the few students who were there had their eyes glued to a corner table where Ishtar was standing by an overturned chair.

On the bright side, there was no blood anywhere.

Yugi bit his lip and tried to contact Yami, but Malik grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Everybody's looking at them," he hissed, "do you want the puzzle to start glowing _now_?"

"But what are we supposed to do?" he whispered back, "We can't just leave them there."

"That's true," the Egyptian sighed, "pity. Hey look! Bakura's leaving!"

"He's walking towards the bookshelves," Ryou murmured, looking worried.

"Hey! That's our chance!"

"Huh?"

"That's right," Yugi agreed, "Ryou, you can go out when Bakura's behind the shelves! Then just go over and tell Yami and Ishtar they should all leave the library."

"O—okay…" the white haired teen nodded, though he sounded rather dubious, "here goes."

Just as Bakura disappeared behind a stand of shelves, Ryou darted through the library door and hid behind another shelf. Edging along carefully and trying to breathe as little as possible, he peered around the corner of the shelf. The moment he was sure no one was looking, he ran to the next set of bookcases.

Repeating the process several more times got him to a place close enough to the yamis' table to make his 'reappearance' plausible. Then, taking a deep breath, he stepped into the open and hurried to where Yami was reading a history book while Ishtar flipped with interest through a thick, black volume of curses.

"Hey there, Ryou!" Ishtar greeted him as he approached, grinning and lifting a hand to point, "If you're looking for Bakura, he's over th—"

Both Yami and Ryou clamped their hands over his mouth.

"There aren't two of me here, remember?" Ryou hissed, glancing around and smiling awkwardly at the people who were staring at them.

Ishtar nodded as best he could with their hands over his mouth, "Mm Nmm, nm cmn umn gnm ymn hmns oomph mm munmth?"

Ryou blinked and Yami rolled his eyes, but both of them removed said hands—rather carefully in case they had to reinstate the silent statement. Luckily, Ishtar had gotten the point and kept his mouth shut—for the moment.

"Malik and Yugi are waiting outside the library," Ryou explained quickly, "you guys have to come out before somebody notices!"

"What about him?" Ishtar pointed across at where they could just barely see the hints of white hair behind a row of bookcases, "Doesn't he have to leave too?"

"Just…call him! Or something. I need to go now before he comes back."

Instructions given, Ryou turned and tried to walk casually behind the shelves. From there he repeated his earlier hide, look, sprint, and hide again routine until he finally reached the exit. Letting out a relieved sigh, he joined his fellow hikaris back on the other side of the threshold.

Yami sighed and stood up.

"Tomb—uh," he paused. He couldn't shout 'Tomb Robber' across the room. There weren't many things that would be more conspicuous.

"Bakura!" he shouted instead, receiving a piercing glare from the hawk-like librarian, "We have to go!"

"Don't order me around, _Pharaoh_," the tomb robber snapped back, reappearing from behind the shelves and stalking over to the due at the tables to glare at Yami. Out in the hall, all three hikaris winced.

"They're waiting outside," Yami replied coldly before marching towards the library entrance.

"The nobility," Ishtar rolled his eyes and snickered.

Bakura gave the mad yami a sidelong look then proceeded to follow his fellow Egyptian spirit, grumbling all the way. Ishtar got up, glanced around to see if anyone was looking, then tucked the book of curses into his robes before jogging to catch up with the others.

Back in the library, Harry prodded Ron, "Did Ryou just call Yugi 'Pharaoh'?"

"That's what I heard too."

"Hmm…"

**TBC**

* * *

A.N. It should start moving a little faster after this. Hope you liked it! 


	17. Chapter 17

**A.**N. Here's the next chapter! And it didn't take months!

Disclaimer: You didn't expect it to change, did you?

* * *

Chapter 17

"You found a _WHAT_ beneath this castle?" Malik yelped, staring at the three yamis as though they were crazy—or perhaps more as though they had suddenly turned sane… Well, perhaps Yami was an exception. He could still go crazy.

"A leak from the shadow realm," Yami explained, leaning back against the classroom wall with his arms crossed, "someone placed a seal over it—probably pretty recently for that matter—but the seal's not going to hold up for much longer."

"So there's actually a part of the shadow realm emerging right beneath this school?" Yugi gasped, "That can't be good…"

"Why not?" Ishtar grinned, picking up several pieces of chalk and starting to juggle them, "It could be fun!"

"Yeah," Bakura snickered, sitting down in the deserted classroom's teacher's chair and propping his feet up on the desk, "then we can show these wizards some _real_ magic!"

Ryou took one look at the evil grin on his yami's face and decided he'd rather not find out what the tomb robber was planning. That expression never heralded good news…especially where his yami was concerned.

"It's getting late though," Yugi pointed out hurriedly, "so we can't go see it today. If we're caught wandering around we'll probably get more detentions."

"What about this Saturday?" Ryou suggested.

"But the Pharaoh and Yugi here have extra practice for that broomstick-game-thing," Malik recalled, "you said the first match is in three weeks right?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, "and since Halloween's next week, Angelina wants to get some more practice in now because no one's going to be very concentrated then."

"And it's called Quidditch," Yami added, "not 'broomstick-game-thing'."

"Don't be so picky," the blond Egyptian youth waved him away dismissively.

"Any game should be respected by the use of its proper name," the Pharaoh said, pulling himself up indignantly.

"Then we'll go without you two," Bakura declared, "it'll be easier that way."

Yami scowled, "Why do I not approve?"

"But it _is_ our only option," Malik tapped his chin thoughtfully, "since the sooner we look into the matter the better."

"Malik's right," Yugi sighed, "so I guess that's how it's going to work."

x-X-x

Friday came faster than any of them had expected. The problem was that their last class of the day happened to be Umbridge's—and no one could feel cheerful with that prospect looming on the horizon. Oddly enough, certain Egyptian spirits were feeling…rather cheerful—rather _suspiciously_ cheerful.

(Are you _humming_?) Ryou asked his yami in disbelief. Bakura never hummed, why would he? Last Ryou had asked the tomb robber said he hated music of any kind.

((What? Is there a problem with that.))

(No… It's just…) glancing around the murmuring classroom that was all but drooping at the corners in anticipation of the teacher's arrival, the white haired boy couldn't help but wonder. (You just seem…unusually happy to be here.)

((Don't be ridiculous, Hikari,)) Bakura snorted, trying to sound annoyed but unable to hide the smug undertone to his mind voice, ((why in the world would I be happy to be back in the toad woman's class?))

Ryou sighed. That was exactly why he was worried.

"Are you all right?"

Glancing over to the side, he met Yugi's worried eyes, "I'm fine. But…I get the impression that…"

Yugi followed his friend's gaze to where they both knew the Millennium Ring hung around Ryou's neck. After that, no explanations were needed.

Malik yawned loudly and grinned at the two, "Oh well, whatever it is, it has got to be more interesting than this class."

The other two looked prepared to argue, but the door swung open just then to admit Umbridge in all her toad-like glory.

;;Oh yeah!;; Ishtar grinned maniacally from inside his soul room.

;what's so funny?;

;;Just watch.;;

Yami frowned::I don't like this::

The students all fell silent as the short, distasteful figure walked purposefully to her desk in front of the room.

"Wands away," she said cheerfully, turning to sit down—and screamed as both her desk and her chair vanished, dropping down into a massive pit that had simply appeared out of nowhere. Scrambling away from the hole, she jumped like a startled rabbit as another one appeared behind her. Squealing in terror as she teetered on the edge of falling in, she finally caught her balance—to certain yamis' disappointments—only to repeat the process again.

The students, caught by surprise, stared for several seconds before they all burst out laughing. People were standing up to get a better look at the spectacle just as the first empty desk fell into a smaller hole.

In the span of five minutes, the entire classroom with its many chairs and desks had been reduced to a room full of unaccountable pits that—miraculously enough—did not break through the floor into the rooms below. People were still laughing as they filed out of the classroom, seeing as they couldn't exactly continue with lessons when they were in danger of falling into mysteriously appearing holes.

Yami switched with Yugi and grabbed Ryou and Malik each by an arm, proceeding to drag them off to the nearest empty classroom. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and glared at Bakura and Ishtar as the yamis and hikaris separated.

"That was great!" Ishtar was laughing hysterically as he shared a high five with Bakura, "Did you see the look on that toad woman's face? Priceless!"

Malik was nodding in agreement, laughing so hard that he was doubled over and unable to sleep. There were actually tears of laughter streaming from his eyes.

"This isn't funny!" Yami barked angrily.

"Of course it is," Bakura said between bouts of laughter, "didn't you see her expression? And don't tell me you liked that old hag either."

"I don't, but," Yami stopped, realizing that the only people listening to him were Yugi and Ryou, and they hadn't done anything wrong. It was the other three he felt like scolding. But…well… Umbridge's face… His lips twitched slightly against his will.

"Ha!" Ishtar pointed at him, bouncing from one foot to the other in glee, "The Pharaoh's laughing too!"

"I am not!" Yami glared at them, then sighed, "Oh, all right, I admit it was amusing. But no more stunts like that."

"Of course not," Bakura grinned, "it would get repetitive. It'd have to be something different next time."

"Tomb Robber!"

"And they're off again," Ryou sighed, watching as the two yamis launched into yet another argument.

"What about the classroom though?" Yugi frowned slightly, "We can't just leave it like that."

"Don't worry," the white haired teen assured him, glad that there was good news to be given, "it'll wear off by Monday."

"So, what now?" Malik asked, having finally recovered from his laughing fit.

"Couldn't we just go to the chamber thing?" Ishtar suggested, sitting cross-legged on top of a desk, "We don't have anything to do right now anyway."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, "then we could all go together."

"No, we can't," Ryou said firmly, hands on his hips, "we have to finish our homework."

x-X-x

"All right, team!" Angelina's whistle rang out over the Quidditch field, "Practice is over for the day, but I think I want to do a little extra practice with you Yugi. Fred, Alicia, could you stay too? Everyone else, you are dismissed!"

"Well, I think we don't have to worry too much," George said cheerily as he and Harry walked back towards the castle with their brooms over their shoulders, "I have to say, I wasn't expecting to find anyone nearly as good as Wood, but it seems we got lucky."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, glancing back over his shoulder at the Quidditch field, "though I think there's something strange about him…"

"Like how he seems a lot fiercer on the broom?" George suggested, grinning, "It's not just you matey, not just you."

Pushing open the doors into the entrance hall, they headed up the stairs. But just as they came to the top Harry thought he caught a glimpse of white hair going around the far corner of the corridor.

"Hey George," he said quietly, "did you see…?"

"Let's follow them."

And the redhead was off, forcing Harry run after him.

Hurrying down the hall, the two wizards skidded to a halt at the next corner and peered into the adjacent corridor. Malik and Ryou were at the other end, moving quickly, almost as though they knew they were being followed—or perhaps simply in a hurry to get somewhere.

The moment that the transfer students were far enough away, Harry and George rounded the corner and sprinted after them, doing their best to be quiet. Harry noticed with a distracted sense of amusement that the redhead seemed rather adept at being soundless.

"Which way?" Harry asked as they neared the next corridor.

"Left," George replied, "I think."

"I hope you're righ—" Harry was cut off abruptly as he crashed headlong into something squat and squishy around the corner. Falling backward with a yelp of surprise and dropping his Firebolt, he looked up to find himself looking into the toad-like face of Delores Umbridge, whose already unattractive features had become even more distorted by the a distinctly unpleasant smile.

George nearly tripped over Harry, only just catching himself in time. Waving his arms around wildly, the redhead also dropped his broom—just as something round fell out of his breast pocket. He made a grab for it, missed, and it hit the ground with a bang. There was an explosion.

x-X-x

"What was that sound?" Ryou asked nervously, glancing over his shoulder. Was it just him or had the ground shaken?

Malik shrugged, "Who cares? Which way now?"

Ryou listened for a moment, then pointed, "Bakura says it's towards the right, then left past a suit of armor, and keep going straight."

As they walked, the sounds of castle life faded away and it wasn't long before they realized that the walls had lost all signs of paintings of any kind and the light was starting to fade away at an unnaturally rapid pace. In fact, minutes down this particular hall and they couldn't see anything at all.

"Don't stop," Bakura complained, materializing beside his hikari, the Millennium Ring glowing brightly, "let's go."

The chamber hadn't changed much since the last time the yamis had visited it. Except that the wisps of shadowy mist creeping out from the edges of the pit to swirl over the seal had increased so much that the runes had been completely obscured. Four pairs of eyes gazed down into the swirling layer of purple and black mist in a mixture of awe and—on Ryou's part at any rate—concern.

"Wow," Malik breathed, leaning further over the lip of the pit, "it's like a hole in the wall between our world and the shadow realm!"

"Maybe we could use it," Ishtar suggested, grinning maniacally at all the wonderful possibilities racing merrily through his head.

"Though that seal would be in the way," Bakura noted, "granted, it doesn't look like it's going to last much longer anyway."

"We could help it along," the Egyptian youth suggested, fingers closing around the cool gold of the Millennium Rod.

"You guys!" Ryou interrupted them, looking slightly frantic, "You can't do that! We have to close this! Imagine what would happen if duel monsters started to invade the school?"

The other three traded glances, then identical looks of gleeful anticipation spread across their faces.

"That sounds wonderful," Ishtar sighed dreamily, then grinned, looking even more like a madman than usual.

Ryou waved his arms around in exasperation, "No! You are not going to send monsters into school!"

"But it's already in school," Malik pointed out reasonably.

"And it's not _supposed_ to be in school!"

"He's right, you know," a quiet voice informed them from the hall they had just exited.

All four jumped and spun around to face the new arrival. It was a very familiar person in white robes with an even more familiar winged snake coiled up on hi shoulder.

"Shadi!" Malik and Ishtar yelped in unison.

He nodded to them before walking over to stand next to the pit, blue eyes dropping to gaze down at the hidden seal. The others watched him in silence, waiting.

"This is the reason I came here," Shadi said finally, quiet voice stern, "something has caused a break in the wall that divides our world from that of the shadow realm. This chamber," he gestured around them, "is a representation of that break. It is not exactly attached to the school, it was drawn here by the large amount of magical energy that has soaked into the land here."

"So you're the one who put the seal there," Malik concluded, casting a glance at said seal even though he couldn't really see it.

"Of course," Shadi smiled slightly, sounding rather matter of fact.

"But Shadi," Ryou put in anxiously, "if there's a break between the realms, doesn't that mean that something is wrong? What's going on?"

The Egyptian sorcerer was silent for a moment. When he spoke, his voice sounded oddly tired.

"That is what I have been puzzling over for the past weeks. It would appear that someone is tampering with the powers of the shadow realm, but whether this person is inside the realm or acting from outside I cannot tell. The interferer is undeniably skilled…"

"Oooh, that can't be good," Ishtar snickered to himself.

"So it's just another random sorcerer who things they can tap the old powers and is a little better than the others at it," Bakura shrugged, "so what? They'll get what they deserve in the end. No one remembers the old keys of how not to get killed these days except for a handful of people we already know anyway."

Shadi frowned at the thief disapprovingly, "This is more serious than you seem to understand."

"Whatever," the tomb robber scoffed, "what's Wadjet doing with you anyway? I thought she was watching the Pharaoh at practice."

"She is hear to lend me her aid," was the clipped reply. As they spoke, the Wingendi spread her wings and flew down into the pit, glittering aquamarine scales sparkling like gems just before she disappeared into the shadowy mist below. A few seconds later the mist thinned a bit and she returned, setting herself back on the sorcerer's shoulder and folding her wings neatly.

Ryou gasped, "She can fix it?"

"No," Shadi shook his head, "if only she could… She simply has the powers to help restore some of the seal and keep it from breaking down as quickly. Now, I would suggest you lot return to the castle or you will have to be reported for wandering the castle after hours. Remember to tell the Pharaoh what I have said."

**TBC**

* * *

**A.N**. There we go! By the way, I changed their speech signs in hopes that they'll show up now. 


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. Well, here's the next chapter! I'm glad you guys liked the last one. Ryou really does need back up, doesn't he? Hehe. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed, probably never will.

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six.

* * *

Chapter 18

"Oh yes, tell the _Pharaoh_," Bakura snorted derisively as he and his three companions made their way back up the unmarked stone hallway, "why should we tell the Pharaoh? He can hear it from that old busybody himself."

"That's not a nice thing to say," Ryou frowned, prodding his yami disapprovingly, "Shadi's doing his job."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Well, _I'm_ not nice. Live with it."

"Not like he has much choice in the matter," Malik yawned, stretching, then glancing around at the suits of armor that had started to reappear in the hallway. "Shouldn't you two be getting back into your soul rooms about now?"

"Aw, I don't wanna!" Ishtar whined.

"You don't have a choice either," Malik reminded him, brandishing the Rod, "now in."

The yamis f vanished into the respective soul rooms and Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't wait to get back to the common room in Gryffindor Tower where—if he was lucky—he would have Yugi and Yami to help him deal with his three insane companions and thus avoid going crazy himself.

"Hey," Malik stopped suddenly, cocking his head to one side, "do you hear that? The muffled shouting?"

Ryou blinked at him, "What muffled shouting? I don't hear anything…"

But Malik wasn't listening anymore. Turning his head slowly from side to side as though searching for something, he suddenly grabbed his bewildered friend's arm and dragged him down the hall to a particular door—Umbridge's office, as it turned out.

Crouching down, Malik pressed his ear against the door, followed—somewhat dubiously—by Ryou.

X

"Why were you running through the corridors?" Umbridge's falsely sweet voice asked as she stood before Harry and George in her office, the demented kittens on the wall creating a rather fitting, in a disconcerting manner anyway, backdrop.

"We were just in from practice," Harry muttered, not feeling particularly inclined to say anything to the toad-like woman.

"With your brooms, no less," said toad woman stated, a fake smile stretching itself across her face. "Did you ever consider how dangerous it is to be running through the corridors with brooms? Let's take forty points from Gryffindor for that, I think. Twenty for each of you. You could hurt somebody."

"If it was you," George murmured, "I wouldn't mind at all."

Harry suppressed a laugh. However, Umbridge had apparently heard it too—and she didn't quite seem to share Harry's sense of humor.

"Now, Mr. Weasly," she said, turning her attention onto George, "would you like to repeat that?"

"No thanks. I think I'd rather not, thank you."

She frowned slightly, "It was also against the rules to carry explosive objects. Fifty points from Gryffindor for that. Now, for a suitable punishment…"

Umbridge turned and hurried behind her desk, bending down to rummage through the drawers.

Taking the chance to talk, Harry leaned over towards his fellow prisoner.

"What was it?" he asked curiously, "That thing that blew up, I mean."

"A new product in the works," George grinned, "Non-damaging, portable explosions you can keep in your pocket. Wonderful for distractions or a good old fashioned scare."

Their attention was pulled back to their unpleasant captor when she finally straightened up from her drawers with two slips of luridly pink paper. She plucked a quill from the ink jar sitting squatly on her desk and wrote something on the papers. Then, with a most disturbing smile, she waved her wand, creating duplicates of the papers.

"These are your crimes and penalties," she said sweetly, handing two of them to the boys and slipping the other two into her pocket, "now, if you would place your brooms beside the door and return to your common room please. I need to make sure that the rest of the staff understands your transgressions."

"Place our brooms—" Harry stared down at the piece of pink paper in rapidly growing horror. He read and reread the few short lines over and over again in disbelief before looking up at the smugly smiling face of Delores Umbridge.

"But Professor—" he started but was cut off by Umbridge.

"No complaints, Mr. Potter, unless you want detention too," she smiled, "it is for dangerous and unhealthy behavior within the school corridors. After all, it only seems reasonable that if you cannot be trusted to handle a broom properly, then you shouldn't be allowed to have or use one. And since you have been unable to give me a good reason for running in the corridors…"

X

"I _knew_ someone was following us!" Malik murmured under his breath. "So it was Harry and George, eh? Hmm… They must have spotted us when coming in from broom-flying practice."

"But…that means they aren't allowed to fly anymore!" Ryou gasped as the realization dawned. "And it's our fault!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryou," the Egyptian scoffed, "we didn't _make_ them follow us. It's just their due for being nosy."

"But—"

"Move!"

Snatching at his friend's sleeve, Malik dragged the white haired boy back around the corner just as the door to Umbridge's office opened. They waited a few minutes to give Harry and George the time to be on their way to the Gryffindor common room before starting off themselves.

x-X-x

"You WHAT?!" Angelina shirked, effectively silencing the common room as all eyes turned in her direction.

George and Harry both winced.

"Exactly what we just said," the redhead informed her, rubbing at his ears, "and you don't have to yell. It's not like we _wanted_ this either!"

But Angelina didn't seem to be listening. She had started to pace, her face white with something between rage and horror. Finally, she spun around on her heels to face them again and threw up her hands.

"What are we supposed to _do_?!" she burst out shouting again. "The first match is in _two weeks_! You hear me? TWO WEEKS! _What_ were you two _thinking_?! Scrap that. _Were_ you two thinking _at all_?!"

"Wow, she really sounds mad doesn't she?" Malik whispered to his friends as he eyed the raging team captain from across the common room. It was really quite amusing—in his point of view at any rate. Neither of the perpetrators looked particularly thrilled.

"This isn't funny!" Ryou protested worriedly. "I mean, it's kind of our fault that all this happened! We should apologize!"

"Are you crazy?" the Egyptian stared at him as though he had grown a second head. "Apologize? For _what_? It's not our fault they decided to follow us, remember? How many times do I have to say this?"

((Yeah,)) Bakura agreed cheerfully from inside his soul room, ((if anything, they should be apologizing to us for being so nosy and trying to stick their long noses in our business.))

Ryou sighed, (That…is not the point…)

"But you guys," Yugi put in, frowning slightly, "our team doesn't have any backups! That means Angelina's going to have to find replacements real soon or…"

"In two weeks," Malik grinned.

::No respect for the game at all,:: Yami sniffed::really.::

((It's just a silly broomsticks thing,)) Bakura snorted, ((really, Hikari, why bother so much about it? It's not like there's anything you can do about it. Unless you want to go and play the stupid thing yourself, and you can barely get off the ground without my help.))

Ryou blinked, then a sudden idea struck and his eyes lit up, "I've got an idea! Malik! You and Bakura could be the replacements!"

((What?!)) Bakura yelped inside of the white haired hikari's head.

"What?!" Malik echoed as he gaped at Ryou in astonishment. "That's like suggesting Shadi go be referee!"

Ishtar snickered, ;;I would pay to see Shadi on a broomstick.;;

;True, but that's not what I'm trying to say here.;

;;Of course.;;

"Actually, I think I agree with Ryou," Yugi grinned, "that's not such a bad idea."

x-X-x

Angelina sighed as her gaze swept across the scattered handful of students that had been able to get down to the Quidditch field on such short notice. The problem was that she had seen them all play in tryouts not so long ago—plus another time just a few minutes past, and unless they were willing to go through the wringer to improve—drastically—then she had the sinking feeling that they were doomed. _Who_ had decided to appoint such an _unreasonable_ woman as a professor anyway?! Oh wait, there hadn't been any decision there but the ministry's.

She blinked suddenly as her eyes landed on two heads of pale colored hair standing off to the side. Maybe…just maybe…

Marching over to the two boys, she cleared her throat.

"Are you two here to try out for the team?" she demanded without further ado.

"Why else would we be here?" Bakura shot back, earning himself a sharp elbow in the ribs from Malik.

"Right then," Angelina said briskly, "what are you trying out for?"

"I'm doing beater, of course," Malik grinned, an odd glint appearing in his violet eyes, "and B—Ryou here is goig for seeker. He has an eye for bright and shiny things."

"Let's see it then."

x-X-x

"Well?" Yugi asked excitedly as he intercepted his two friends as they made their way back up to the castle. "Did you get in?"

"What do you think?" Malik smirked, looking rather more smug than normal. "Of course we got on! Now all we need are brooms."

"We can send orders when the students are allowed to go to Hogsmede next Saturday," Yugi grinned, falling into step beside them.

"Ah yes," Bakura mused, "the village, on Halloween no less. Who names these places anyway. Well, if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

"No need for lunch eh?" Malik arched an eyebrow.

"Ryou can eat it," the tomb robber rolled his eyes. "I'm going to visit my treasure chamber."

Yugi and Malik both blinked as the Millennium Ring flashed and the thief was replaced by his more pleasant half.

"He has a treasure chamber?" they asked in unison.

"Ah," Ryou rubbed the back of his neck, "it's more like where he keeps all his…"

((Loot,)) Bakura suggested, snickering.

"…loot…"

"Oh," the other two traded glances, "of course."

x-X-x

"Already replaced us, have you?" George asked as Angelina sat down across from him.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Really?" Harry asked uncertainly. "With who?"

"Well," she paused a moment to chew thoughtfully on a carrot, "it's Malik and Ryou, actually."

"Are they any good?"

"Let's just say, I fear for the lives of whoever we're facing next. I think the bat barely survived practice."

"Well, that's…interesting…"

Harry frowned slightly, prodding at his food disinterestedly with a fork. He was trying extremely hard not to get _too_ upset over being temporarily—he hoped—removed from the Quidditch team, but half of him just wanted to march up to Umbridge's office and snatch his broom back. But he couldn't come up with a plausible scenario that wouldn't land him in detention with the detestable professor and thus felt it would probably be better not to try in case he wound up having to spend even more time in her company.

After all, no one in his right mind would want to do that.

Still, Hermione's suggestion that he could now concentrate solely on homework and the upcoming O.W.L.s didn't exactly make him feel all that more cheerful.

x-X-x

"So that seal was Shadi's work?" Yugi asked, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of roast chicken and glancing up at the staff table where the aforementioned Egyptian sorcerer was seated. "And Wadjet's helping him… I was wondering where she went."

"Yep," Malik grinned, "but it doesn't look like it's going to hold up for much longer. Ought to be quite interesting when it decides to kick it."

"Malik!" Ryou frowned disapprovingly. "That would be horrible! Imagine having duel monsters rampaging through the school!"

"Ah yes…absolutely wonderful," the Egyptian sighed dreamily.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh, though he knew it wasn't really supposed to be funny. In fact, the actual thought was a bit on the grim side… And with the Records missing too.

::Don't worry about it,:: Yami said quietly inside his mind, doing his best to sound soothing::Shadi does have the matter in hand for the moment. I'm sure we can figure out something to do before it gets to that point.::

:But having a hole in the wall between the shadow realm and our world means that something must be wrong,: Yugi pointed out worriedly. :What if…:

::That is true,:: Yami sighed::yet we must remember that we already know all of those currently living who can actually use shadow magic,::

:Right… Still, I was wondering, can people use the documentaries in the Records?:

::…Let's just say…it _is_ possible that someone may be able to recreate one of the ancient spells by using the records, but not many have the skill in this day and age, and even fewer know how to tap the powers that are used to cast such spells. So, though it is possible, I would say that it is probably unlikely. And let us hope that I am not mistaken.::

Yugi smiled a little:Yeah.:

* * *

TBC

A.N. And next comes Halloween!


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. Well, here's the next chapter! I apologize that it is shorter than usual, but it just felt like it should end where it does. Oh yeah, and to Tora Macaw, thanks for the offer, but I have plans for Umbridge -. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed, duh.

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six.

* * *

Chapter 19

The darkness was thick and quiet as it shrouded the cloaked and hooded figures within the stone antechamber. On the floor before them was a large, circular diagram drawn in glowing, golden lines from which emanated the only light in the room. It was an intricate design that caught and spun the eyes as though it were moving, dragging the mind into a confusing world of light and darkness that drove away all thoughts as it spoke of something hidden…something forgotten…

Red eyes glinting with malignant intent, the tallest of the hooded figures turned a page of the book he was holding in thin, spidery hands, apparently unhindered by the darkness. His gaze skimmed the revealed texts with a hunger that had nothing to do with food. Then he placed the book carefully on the small table beside him and moved forward.

x-X-x

"Have you ever wondered," Malik mused as he gazed around the bustling village, "why so many things around here are named after hogs?"

;;Attempting to be creative, maybe?;; Ishtar snickered.

"Maybe just the village or the school was here at first and the other one was named to match," Yugi suggested.

;Maybe,; Malik mused. ;Hogs don't grow warts, do they?;

;;Not that I'm aware of. But hey,;; the spirit grinned, ;;who knows? Don't take my word for it!;;

"It does sound rather planned, doesn't it?" Ryou murmured thoughtfully.

((Who cares?)) Bakura rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see him. ((I certainly don't.))

;;I can't believe they're actually thinking about it.;;

;Do tell…;

::I get the impression that we may be being mocked…::

Yugi laughed:I guess that's highly possible.:

::…What a wonderful thought… Whatever happened to proper respect… Then again, such people probably never had any.::

:Don't be so pessimistic, Yami, it's bad for the health.:

::Health stopped mattering a long time ago for me, Aibou.::

:Oh yeah, oops, sorry. But still, life's only as bright or as dark as you make it.:

Yami chuckled wryly ::Or death.::

"So, where to first?" Malik asked his companions as he let his interested gaze drift over the crowded shops to land on a joke shop. He grinned. "How about there?"

But Ryou shook his head, "We have to get the brooms first. We don't know how long that'll take, and we really need them before the match next week."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed enthusiastically, "there's an equipment store over there."

The Egyptian hesitated before following them, casting a longing glance back at the joke shop. Ah the possibilities of a magical joke shop…

The shopkeeper looked up from where he had been scribbling away madly in a large, leather bound journal. He stared at the three newcomers for a moment, taking in their rather…_unusual_ appearances before striding around the counter to greet them with a huge smile. He didn't get many customers around here, since most of the students from Hogwarts tended to get their equipment from Diagon Alley.

"Hello there," he beamed, "how may I help you?"

((I don't like this guy.))

--;;Oh? Why not?;;--

--((I wasn't talking to you, baka, but anyways, he's too cheerful.))--

--::That is a ridiculous way to judge people.::--

Bakura gasped in mock shock, --((The Pharaoh has learned to eavesdrop!))--

Yami narrowed his eyes in a glare, not that any of his companions could see him, --::I did no such thing! You were broadcasting.::--

"Well Sir," Ryou stepped forward and bowed politely, doing his best to ignore the argument going on inside his head, "we're need to place two orders for brooms. Can we do that here?"

"Of course! What line would you prefer?'

"Line?" Ryou blinked, "Um, well…"

"What's it you've got, Yugi?" Malik asked, turning to his diminutive friend.

Yugi frowned slightly in thought, "Mine is one of the Nimbuses, a new one."

"Right then," the Egyptian turned back to the shopkeeper, "I'll have one of those. And you can order the fastest one you know for Ryou here."

The man gaped, a little taken aback, "That's quite expensive, you know…"

"Really? So what?" Malik shrugged, pushing up one sleeve of his robes and slipping one of the gold armbands he wore off. "This should cover it, right?"

The storekeeper nodded in mute astonishment.

"Good," Malik tossed the thing carelessly onto the counter. "So, how fast can you get the brooms to us? We have a game next Saturday."

"By Wednesday," the man finally pulled himself together enough to answer.

"Right then," the Egyptian turned, taking a hold of each of his blinking friend's elbows and proceeding to drag them out of the store, "just send them up to the castle to Malik Ishtar."

And the shop door swung shut behind them.

Once outside the door, Malik let go of his companions and gave them both a strange look, "What's the matter with you two? Last I checked neither of you were mute."

--::I can't believe Isis lets you keep so much money,::-- Yami shook his head disapprovingly from inside his soul room.

"Oh! But have you forgotten? We have a resident thieving expert with us! And anyway, I would simply love to see someone try to steal from me!" Malik grinned evilly, suggesting a rather unpleasant fate for anyone who dared.

"And anyways," he added as an after thought, "I'm not keeping it, I'm wearing it."

--::…I fail to see the difference.::--

--((Oh shut it _Pharaoh_. You carried a king's ransom of gold around you back in Egypt.))--

"So, can we visit the joke shop now?" Malik asked impatiently. But instead of waiting for an answer, he lengthened his stride and moved off without a backward glance.

"Well," Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, "I…guess we'd better follow then."

"A joke shop…a joke shop…" Ryou murmured under his breath. "Oh, why don't I like the wound of that?"

"Because it's Malik talking?"

"Oh, right…"

Heading towards the joke shop they had spotted earlier, the hikaris found themselves immediately absorbed into the crowds of Hogwarts students who thronged about said shop. Apparently, the joke shop items—though technically banned in the minds of people like Filch—were highly popular with the young witches and wizards, and everyone was eager to get their hands on the various products on the day they were actually able to do so. If Filch had been able to see the many eager faces and gleeful smiles, he would surely have been most displeased—to put it _very_ mildly. Thrown a fit might have been closer to the truth.

Squeezing their way through the crowds, the three found themselves squashed up against the glass display of the stationary store next door, in which a long quill fashioned from a pure gold feather that shone as though in a light of its own stood beside scroll of pearl colored parchment fashioned with a sapphire blue ribbon and a small, ruby pot of what was presumably ink that seemed to radiate a warmth that washed over all who looked its way.

((Ooh… Let's go in that shop, it looks ten times more interesting than the wizards' prank fest.))

(…No, yami, let's not…)

"Wow, there sure are a lot of really strange things in here," Yugi stared at the long, dark gray quill that was scribbling away on a piece of parchment all of its own accord. The sign in front of it read 'Instant Insults Quill: The perfect gift for the perfect git' and sure enough everything written by the self-motivated writing utensil was…somewhat less that proper.

::…One must admit they have creativity…:: but Yami sounded more than doubtful. Really…kids these days had no discipline—no discipline at all, especially seeing as half of the thin, neatly wrapped boxes stacked behind said quill were already missing.

"Ooh," Malik eyed the furiously writing quill with interest, "interesting!"

:Talk about right on cue…:

::Guess we had better keep an eye out of gray quills.::

:You don't really think he would do that, do you?: Yugi paused for a moment in thought. :Never mind, eye out it is.:

Reaching over the insult laden parchment, Malik plucked the top box off of the remaining stack.

"Malik!" Ryou gasped. "You aren't actually buying one, are you?"

"Eh?" the Egyptian blinked. "Why not?"

"It…it…" apparently lost for words, the white haired boy gestured at the paper as though it was the perfect explanation. Malik on the other hand didn't really get it, so he turned away with a mental shrug and headed through the masses in search of the check out counter. Ryou looked after him with a flabbergasted expression.

"Don't worry Ryou," Yugi said sympathetically, "you know he collects these kind of things. Just keep your guard up and don't use any gray quills."

Ryou sighed and nodded, "I really have to wonder sometimes what Isis thinks about that habit of his. I hope he knows not to let her find that quill—he'd never travel again."

"Hey there!"

Turning at the call, they found themselves face to face with the Weasly twins.

"So I see you've found your way to the most illustrious place in town!" Fred grinned broadly and winked. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's…interesting," Yugi offered, a bit startled by the twins' sudden appearance.

"Ah yes," George beamed, "the classical first reaction! But don't worry, you'll grow to love it."

"But of course, when we start our own shop," his brother continued, "there's going to be some major competition!"

"By the way," George added, turning to Ryou, "how'd you get in here so fast?"

"So fast?" Ryou repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, weren't you just leaving here a moment ago? And to think we never saw you come back in!"

"You saw me…" realization dawned and Ryou mouth dropped into a silent 'oh' of horror.

(Yami?)

There was no answer.

(Yami, where are you?)

Still no answer.

:Uh oh…:

Yami scowled::That fool of a tomb robber.::

"Yo! What's with the long face?" Fred asked curiously. "Did someone walk over your grave?"

"Grave? Whose grave?" Malik reappeared, carrying a bag that was clearly filled with more than just a quill. "Did someone die? What's gong on?"

"Dunno," George shrugged, "we just told 'em that we saw Ryou here leaving a moment ago and we were surprised that we didn't see him come back in."

Malik nearly dropped his bag, "You serious? Whoa! Talk about giving us the slip!"

"Don't applaud him!" Yugi hissed urgently, glad that the surrounding mayhem would cover up his words. "We have to find him!"

;;Yeah!;; Ishtar agreed enthusiastically. ;;We can't let _him_ have all the fun! It's not fair. I though he would have at least dropped me a word.;;

All the blood had drained out of Ryou's face, and the puzzled twins watched as the boy stared blankly off into the distance.

"You all right man?" George prodded. "You aren't gonna pass out are you?"

"Ah, don't worry," Malik stepped in smoothly, taking a firm hold of his friend's shoulders and proceeding to push him towards the exit, "he's just got some…issues he has to deal with right now."

"Bye!" Yugi waved before darting afte his departing companions. "See you back at school!"

"You know…"

"Yeah…"

"They just keep on—"

"—getting weirder and weirder."

"Exactly."

They nodded decisively in unison.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

A.N. So? How was it?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six.

* * *

Chapter 20

There was something about nice and shiny things that always drew his eye—it wasn't all that unusual really, after all, who wouldn't like a nice piece of gold or a sparkly gemstone? It was only natural to gravitate towards such pretty things, was it not?

Slipping through the crowds, his eyes gleamed as he spotted what he was looking for. Edging along the wall to avoid having to contend with the masses, he smiled benignly at anyone who looked his way, receiving smiles and waves in return from people who, no doubt, thought he was his hikari. He grinned to himself at the thought.

The tiny cluster of silver bells that had been hung up above the door of the jewelry shop tinkled cheerfully as the white haired youth stepped beneath them. Letting the door swing shut behind him, Bakura casually scanned the many display cases around the room as he moved over to pretend to examine a set of necklaces that was earning quite a lot of attention from several of the shop's customers. The tray on which the glittering trinkets rested had been extracted from its display case and placed on top of the counter so that the interested people around it could examine them more carefully. The clerk had even left the display case door open seeing as she was standing just behind it.

Idly sidling over to join the spectators, Bakura smirked slightly to himself. This was going to be way too easy.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he snapped his fingers, sending a spark of shadow magic shooting towards the opposite side of the ship.

"…crafted with the strongest of durability spells," the clerk was saying, "and charmed to never lose its luster. And if you buy two of them you can get a third for only half the price. Or you can—"

A tremendous crash sounded at the far end of the shop. Heads snapped around as people cried out in surprise. The clerk all but flew across to where a towering case of rings, pins, and ornaments came crashing down to join the splintered glass and gold watches that had once been the cabinet beside it.

Moving quickly as everyone else was looking elsewhere, Bakura darted around behind the counter, pocketing several of the necklaces before reaching into the open display case to pluck several bejeweled pins from their cushions. With a satisfied grin, he slipped back out of the shop. The bells jingled merrily with his departure, accompanied by a third and final crash.

Whistling cheerfully, he strolled into the stationary shop next door. This was going to be oh so very fun.

x-X-x

"Oh, where could he have gone?" Ryou wrung his hands anxiously and paced back and forth in the little alley where he and his friends were currently standing. "Shouldn't we be looking for him? I mean, you know…"

"Oh just calm down already," Malik rolled his eyes, "you know he'll go straight for the nearest jewelry shop. We'll just wait until someone shouts 'thief' then go investigate."

Yugi raised his eyebrows, "What? That doesn't sound like a good plan, Malik."

The Egyptian tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Why not?"

"Malik!" Ryou exclaimed in disbelief. "We can't just let him rob the village!"

"We're not, really, we're just taking the best and easiest route to finding him."

"Best! How can you call _that_ best!"

"What we really need to do is find a jewelry store," Yugi put in quickly, trying to calm his panicking, white haired friend. "Did any of the students ever mention a jewelry shop?"

Malik shrugged nonchalantly, "Most students don't visit jewelry shops regularly. They're more interested in the joke shop and candy store—which is quite understandable, don't you think?"

"Then we'll just go and look," Ryou declared, face set in determination as he marched out of the alley and off down the street with his friends' astonished eyes on his back.

"Well," Yugi blinked, "I…suppose we should follow him."

"Do tell."

::If that tomb robber causes any trouble…:: Yami threatened from his soul room as Yugi and Malik trailed after their white haired friend. He had been looking forward to a good, relaxing day and a chance to look over another piece of the rather intriguing web of wizarding life—and what just _had_ to happen? The tomb robber runs off to wreak havoc, forcing the rest of them to go hunting for him. At least Ishtar wasn't out about too.

That would really be a nightmare.

Of course, with his luck…better not to think about it.

x-X-x

Bakura was having the best time he'd had since they had arrived at the wizarding school—with the exception of sending that fool's soul to the shadow realm at any rate. He had collected many an interesting trinket—and by many he really meant _many_—and he couldn't help but feel somewhat smug that his skills hadn't dulled in the slightest over the centuries. Then, as if to top things off, he had been given front row seats to the rather entertaining scenes of frantic wizards and witches racing this way and that, trying to figure out what was going on while the one they were looking for stood in plain sight. They did always say that that was the best place to hide.

Snickering under his breath as he saw a bookstore owner pulling so hard on his hair in frustration that it looked as though the poor gray strands were about to come out. Not that there had been many of them in the first place. Such an old man couldn't possibly make use of the curse books he had taken, he reasoned, so they might as well go to a more worthy owner—namely, himself.

Now…where to go next…

"Bakura!" an all too familiar voice rang out from somewhere down the street, following the trail of mayhem that was what the yami was currently most proud of.

_Okay, time to go._

Ducking quickly into a side alley, he started to sprint—only to trip as his internal sensors suddenly went haywire. He felt a massive surge of shadow magic rising somewhere—though where he couldn't really say—only to explode outward as the forces called upon were released. His head started to spin momentarily and the view of the alley before him melded into the image of a dark chamber and a glowing diagram that reminded him uncannily of a summoning circle. There were figures in black robes…

And he was back in the alley again, staring blankly at the empty walkway before him.

_What the…_

The sound of cursing behind him announced Malik's arrival, soon followed by an extremely grumpy looking pharaoh and a somewhat frazzled Ryou.

"What the heck was _that_?!" the Egyptian youth shook his head violently to clear it before casting a suspicious glance up and down the alley as though he thought someone might be trying to play a prank on him. Not finding any, he stuck his hand into his pocket, presumably where his Millennium Rod was stashed, and scowled.

"Someone cast a summoning," Yami declared darkly, crossing his arms and leveling a glare at Bakura as though saying it was all his fault, "someone without a Millennium Item who is using one of the old gateway spells."

"Yeah, well then, what are you looking at me for?" the tomb robber asked sarcastically.

"Hold on a second," Ryou turned to face his yami. "Bakura! What were you doing!"

"Oh just borrowing a couple of things—"

"You mean stealing," Yami snorted.

"—nothing serious."

Yugi hid a laugh, "Says the golden chain hanging out of your pocket."

"Huh? Where?" the tomb robber snatched the chain and stuffed it all the way out of sight. Malik burst out laughing.

Ryou sighed, "Bakura…"

"What? It was just so shiny and no one was using it, so I thought I'd just borrow it," Bakura tried and failed to look innocent.

"We have to return them," Ryou thought aloud.

"Are you crazy?" Bakura squawked indignantly. "They're rightfully mine!"

"_Rightfully_?" Yami repeated incredulously. "You call that _rightfully_?"

"Hey, hey," Yugi waved his hands as he stepped between the two, "calm down!"

"We can't really return them, you know," Malik mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Because we'd have to explain why we have them in the first place. It's not exactly easy to just suddenly bring back a load of stolen stuff and say 'hey, sorry, someone I know kind of accidentally took all of these and I just thought you might like them back'."

"Yeah," Bakura nodded emphatically.

"But…" Ryou protested halfheartedly, "we can't just _take_ them! It's not right."

"Ah, but we didn't take them," the Egyptian grinned, pointing at Bakura, "_he_ did."

"But…"

;;He looks kind of lost for words,;; Ishtar snickered.

;Yep, definitely,; Malik chuckled. ;That's Ryou for you.;

"Hey, you guys," he added out loud, "why don't we talk elsewhere? I mean, we do have some rather more important issues right now, do we not?"

They traded uneasy glances, suddenly feeling far more solemn.

"Okay…" Yugi said nervously, peering back out at the chaos flooding the village's main street just ni time to see the glass front of the shop across from them explode outward, "let's…go back up to the castle…"

x-X-x

"Didn't you say it was a Halloween party?" Ishtar pointed out, sounding unusually reasonable and most unlike himself. "So if we just wear costumes we can go too."

"Did you not grow ears?" Yami snapped from his seat on the edge of Yugi's bed, arms crossed. His nerves had been severely frayed over the course of the hectic day, and it was really starting to show. "_They do not have costume parties here_."

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Pharaoh," Ishtar complained, sticking his tongue out, "don't you want to go to the party? It could be fun for a change! Oh, wait, you don't like having fun."

"Stop needling him already," Malik said in a mock reprimanding tone, throwing a pillow at his yami, "I want to spend Halloween doing something interesting, not fishing you out of the shadow realm."

"Aw, would that be boring?"

"It wouldn't if it didn't happen so often."

"Ah yes…you might actually have a point there."

"What do you mean? I _always_ have a point."

((It must be one busy world in _his_ head,)) Bakura snickered loudly.

Ryou sighed, (I can sympathize…)

((Pah,)) the tomb robber snorted.

(Very eloquent…)

((At least I don't need someone's _permission_ to go to some party.))

(More like you just don't care if you get permission or not. But you know, I think you should keep a low profile for a while…at least until Yami cools down…)

((Not in a million years! I'm not going to 'stay out of sight' to make the _Pharaoh_ happy!))

Ryou shook his head slowly, but he commanded himself not to sigh. He did that way too often as it was. He just hoped that Yugi would get back from talking to Shadi about that weird flash of power soon. The dormitory was realy starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, with Yami glaring sharply at anything that moved, Malik was arguing with what could effectively be himself, and Bakura was…well…yeah…not much to say there…

As if on cue, the dormitory door swung open and Wadget flew in with a flash of aquamarine scales. Winging her way over to Yami, she draped herself around his shoulders before giving what was undeniably a yawn and settling down to sleep. It was only then that Yugi appeared, looking slightly worried—a fact that was probably worth some concern over itself, but Ryou breathed a sigh of relief anyway.

"So?" Malik and Ishtar had stopped their bickering over—for some reason—who had the scarier monsters—it having somehow escaped their minds that they possessed the same decks—both leaned forward in unison. "What'd he say?"

"Well," walking over to sit down next to Yami, Yugi frowned slightly, "Shadi said that he doesn't know exactly what it was either—"

((Pfft, _useful_.))

"—but he believes it was some kind of summoning."

"Summoning?" Yami repeated, eyes widening in surprise. "We already know that. But by who?"

"_Could_ it be one of the item holders? I mean, I know you guys don't think so, but just maybe…?" Ryou suggested.

"Problem is, the three of us plus Shadi already covers six items," Malik pointed out, "and something tells me it wasn't my sister behind that power surge."

Ishtar grinned, "We should ask!"

"You know, maybe we should," Yugi noted, "maybe she's seen something recently."

Yami nodded thoughtfully, bad mood forgotten, "It seems as though someone has been tampering where they shouldn't. First that dimensional rift, now this… We have to find the source."

"Okay then," Malik stood up, "I'll go write Isis. Then we can all meet down in the great hall for dinner! Let's go Ishtar, get back in your soul room."

"I'm going, I'm going, sheesh, fresh air sure is getting hard to come by!"

x-X-x

"Is it just me," Ron asked no one in particular as he stared, wide-eyed down Hogsmede's main street. "or does it look like a hurricane's been here?"

"It…certainly looks that way," Harry stared as a wizard burst out of the jewelry shop, screaming something about broken mirrors being bad luck and how the shop was now eternally cursed.

"What _happened_ here?" Hermione asked incredulously, turning to one of the harried witches bustling by.

The witch spared her a glance and snapped, "No one knows, that's the problem isn't it?" Then she was gone.

"Whoa," Ron whistled, staring after her, "_somebody's_ in a bad mood…"

"This is really strange," Harry frowned. The whole scene looked…familiar somehow, like he had seen something similar a white ago.

"Why don't we just go up to the castle?" Hermione suggested quietly. "We'll only be in the way here…"

x-X-x

The Hogwarts great hall had been decked out in orange and black for Halloween. Colored streamers had been strung up amidst the ocean of floating candles, creating a glimmering sea that both burned brightly with orange streaks yes was dark, haloed in a web of night black. In amongst these swaying oceans flitted myriads of small, black bats, squeaking to each other as they glided above the students' heads and hung upside down from the streamers.

Jack-o-lanterns sat around the walls and on the tables, grinning their twisted grins at those coming in to dine with them as brilliant orange and yellow flames blazed within their hollow bowels, occasionally licking out t sear the unsuspecting, curious hand. But their wicked smiles were nothing like the broad, toothy ones worn by the skeletons scattered throughout the hall, who sat at the tables and stood by the doors, waving and cackling at passersby as though they were just another set of guests.

"Wow," Yugi breathed, eyes wide as he stared around in awe at the living—if not breathing—Halloween decorations, "I guess I see why they don't need costumes…"

"Yeah," Malik laughed, cheerfully shaking hands with a passing skeleton, "coming as yourself already makes you a minority. Hey, where do you think they get these things? I want to buy one."

"Please don't," Ryou shuddered, nearly crashing into his companions as he leapt away from a jack-o-lantern that—he was absolutely sure—had just spewed fire at him. "They're horrible! I don't think Isis would appreciate it if you brought one home."

"Ah, but that would be the point, would it not?" the Egyptian youth grinned. "And anyways, you should be used to these things, with all the monsters in your deck."

"But that's different…"

"True," Yugi nodded, "but you know, they are kind of neat, don't you think?"

"Now _that_ is amazing," Malik gasped in mock astonishment, "one of you actually agree with me!"

-::A most rare occurrence indeed.::-

-;I heard that you know.;-

Yami snorted.

-;;You know,;;- Ishtar mused, -;;I think that might have been the point. He was broadcasting. I think Pharaoh's still feeling grouchy!;;-

-::I am _not_ 'grouchy',::- Yami snapped indignantly. -::I was making a statement.::-

-((Yep, he's grouchy.))-

-(Bakura! Shhhh! I told you that you should be quiet for a while!)-

-((Fine, fine. Jeez, panic, panic, panic. Why do I have someone such a worrier for a hikaris?))-

-::_He_ should really be the one complaining about _you_.::-

-;;Hahahaha!;;- Ishtar cackled loudly. -;;That was actually funny!;;-

-:You guys,:- Yugi intervened, wondering briefly why he was doing this so often recently, -:people are starting to stare at us.:-

-;;Wouldn't that be your fault for staring blankly off into nowhere while you talk?;;- Ishtar reasoned.

-;Oh shut it.;-

"So, how'd you guys like the village?" Harry asked as the three hikaris took their seats across from him and his friends.

"Oh…um…" Ryou blinked, momentarily lost for words, "it was…okay I guess…"

"What he means was it was great!" Malik cur in, grinning broadly.

"Yeah," Yugi added, "there were a lot of things we've never seen before. It was really interesting."

"That's how I felt too when I first went to Hogsmede," Harry laughed. "Did you try some butter beer?"

"Um…no," Yugi replied, wondering what 'butter beer' was, "we didn't exactly get that far."

"Hey yeah, did you guys see all that ruckus going on today?" Ron asked eagerly. "Any idea what started it?"

The hikaris traded looks.

"Ah, no," Malik lied smoothly, it was something he was very good at, "we came back early to deal with all the stuff we got. What ruckus?"

"Well, we don't really know," the redhead explained, "but everyone was just running around and yelling! The stores were in a mess and I think a lot of things were lost or something like that."

"It was really quite strange…" Hermione added, frowning as she picked up her pumpkin juice.

"I'm sure it was," the Egyptian youth nodded sagely, "I'm sure it was…"

"So did you order your brooms?" Harry asked suddenly. "The match is next week."

"We did," Ryou picked up a pastry shaped like a bat, stared at it as it flapped its wings madly, then put it down again, face a little green. "They should be here soo—"

A resounding boom split the air with the force of thunder as as a deafening roar exploded in their ears. Students screamed and yelled in surprise and the teachers shot to their feet as, with yet another booming crash, one entire wall of the great hall split to fall inward in a waterfall of shattered stone and dust.

Then, with a rush of cold, night air and a billow of powdered rock, a creature emerged into the candlelit hall.

It was an enormous beast with a long, serpentine body covered completely in shiny, metal plating. Sharp, metallic teeth lined enormous, powerful jaws, and sharp, cold eyes gazed out from its draconic head.

The hall fell abruptly silent.

**

* * *

****TBC**

**NOTES**

Yamis: I'm not sure if the yamis can split easily or not, chances are it's a not, but for the sake of my story, I'll just say yes. So, yeah…anyways…

**A.N**. Okay, I know this is a bit off for timing, but hey! Anyways, I'm on vacation right now and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to finally find internet access! So, here you go, hope you liked, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.** And here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait

**Disclaimer**: YGP and HP not mine. If it were I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Chapter 21

"I…am dreaming," Malik said slowly as he stared up at the giant, metallic dragon.

;;Want me to pinch you?;;

;No, thank you, I don't.;

"This has to be a nightmare," Ryou groaned, "there is a Cyber Dragon in our school's great hall…"

The dragon lifted its great head and roared, shaking the very stone beneath their feet.

"Sorry Ryou," Yugi said slowly, "but I don't think this is a dream."

The three hikaris leaped out of their seats just as a blast of power lanced from the metallic dragon's open jaws to splinter the far end of their table and the entire hall erupted into screams and incoherent shouts. Students were scrambling off of the benches like people who had just sat down on hot coals, confusion clearly evident in their faces. Then the Hufflepuff table shattered in the middle, sending golden dishes laden with Halloween specials smashing to the floor.

"_Stupefy_!" someone shouted from amidst the mayhem and a thin jet of red light shot towards the dragon's pointed head—looking ridiculously tiny in comparison to the creature's bulk—only to bounce off of its armor and soar towards the imitation sky and knock a chittering bat from the air.

"Okay, this is beyond weird," Ron gasped, staring with eyes as round and almost as large as saucers. "I've never even heard of a dragon that looked like that!"

"That is hardly the point!" Hermione snapped, seizing a hold of the redhead and Harry's sleeves and dragging them away from the rapidly splintering tables. "What is a dragon of _any_ kind doing breaking into the castle? And _how_ in the _world_ did it get in here in the first place?"

"Simple," Ron pointed at the gaping hole in the side of the great hall, "it blasted its way in."

"But the castle must have wards," Harry frowned, plunging his hand into his pockets in frantic search of his wand. "Why isn't anyone _doing_ anything?"

"The teachers are, but—" Hermione cut herself off with a scream as the ceiling above their heads exploded in a shower of blinding sparks and massive chunks of the sky dislodged themselves to come tumbling downward. Ron let out a strangled, gurgling sound as he froze in place, but Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the falling pieces of ceiling.

"_Wingardium leviosa_!" he shouted, focusing with all his might on the spell. There was a split second where nothing happened and he seriously thought that he was about to be crushed before he could even graduate from school, but then the falling chunks of stone came to a halt in midair. Breathing a small sigh of relief, he moved his wand slowly and watched as the levitating pieces of ceiling drifted gradually sideways before finally setting down on the ground.

Beside him Ron emitted a small squeak that sounded halfway between relief and pure shock before literally keeling over in a dead faint.

X

"_Stupefy_!"

Another jet of crimson light streaked towards the dragon's head, aiming for its eyes, but it jerked backward at the last moment and the spell bounced off of its snout. Letting out an ear-splitting screech and threw itself into the great hall, its great, metallic body literally splintering the first table it came in contact with. Dishes and glasses went flying to shatter haphazardly on the floor and the bats squealed. Wheeling around the creature's head in a great swarm of small, furry wings, they turned their heads towards the gaping hole in the wall and soared out into the night in one massive, chattering flock.

"We have to send it back to the shadow realm!" Yugi exclaimed, scrambling over a piece of what looked like one of the long benches they had previously been seated on.

"Aw, but this is so entertaining!" Malik grinned.

"Malik!" Ryou looked at him in horror. "You can't be serious! It's going to destroy the school at this rate!"

"Okay, okay!" holding up his hands defensively, the Egyptian laughed. "I was just kidding, no need to look so horrified."

;;You were kidding?;; Ishtar repeated, sounding rather disappointed. ;;But I thought it would be so entertaining…!;;

;Well, I said I was kidding, I didn't say I didn't agree.;

Even as they spoke a swath of candles were obliterated by a deflected reduction spell. Feeling a rising sense of urgency, Yugi jumped over a spreading puddle of someone's soup and made a beeline for the dragon.

"What does he think he's doing?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she pulled off her hat—it had caught fire due to the falling candles she had not managed to avoid—and fumbling in her robes for her wand as her sharp eyes stared in a mixture of horror and anger at the Japanese boy running _at_ the dragon—_at_! Not away! She had thought the students would have more sense! Well, maybe not Potter's gang, but at least they had had the sense not to get too close this time around! "Albus! We have to stop him!"

"Them!" she corrected her self, spotting familiar heads of white and blond hair following their friend's irresponsible example. Where had her dratted wand gone!

Beside her, Dumbledore frowned slightly, a thoughtful look in his eyes, "You know Minerva, I do believe we are about to discover something."

"Discover!" she repeated incredulously, shooting him a venomous glare. "Discover what? How a monstrous dragon gets its first meal of Hogwarts' students! That's what!"

"Calm yourself, Minerva," the wizard smiled slightly, though she noticed that his hand was stashed in his pocket—where it was presumably holding hi sward. "And watch."

By this time the metallic dragon now coiled just inside the massive hole it had blasted in the side of the great hall let out a piercing screech and focused its enraged eyes on the three tiny figures who dared to approach it. Rearing its head back, it opened its great jaws and yet another burst of pure power lanced through the air, searing violet after images into the eyes of all those present.

Panicking, Ryou fumbled at where his deck was tucked securely in the card case attached to his belt. Snatching the first card that came to his hand, he braced his feet and held it flung it up into the air.

"Negate!"

The card spun in the air for a moment before being engulfed by white light. An instant later the air itself seemed to twist as though some great force had taken the material of the world itself and was sucking it away. The Cyber Dragon's attack wavered for a moment then began to spiral through the air as yet more lances of light shot out from a single, indefinable point. Then it all twined together in a dazzling display of light before vanishing with an abruptness that left the hall breathless.

Even the dragon looked surprised.

Then the flash of light returned to Ryou's hand and formed itself back into the shape of a card before solidifying to reveal the picture of three spiraling beams of light framed in purple.

"Hey Ryou," Malik chuckled into the ensuing silence, "I think you've gotten faster!"

Looming above them, the dragon didn't look quite as amused.

"Cyber Dragon," Yugi murmured to himself, pulling out his deck."

:Attack points 2100, defense 1600.:

:Right.:

X

"What in the world…" Harry stared as the light spots in front of his eyes cleared slowly. "What's going on!"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione sounded somewhere between extremely nervous and awed, "but…I think…well…I don't know…those look kind of like those playing cards…" but she trailed off, eyes uncertain.

The entire great hall seemed to be holding its breath, unable to look away from the three tiny figures standing before the massive, gleaming coils of the dragon. Even as they watched they saw Yugi raise what looked like another card, similar to the one Ryou had held up earlier, and though they heard something they couldn't tell exactly what he was saying. What they could see was the flash of golden light that burst from the card as a figure clad in purple robes materialized in the hall. Then there was another explosion of light, and by the time they could all see again both the dragon and the person from the card had vanished, leaving behind nothing but gaping mouths, a wrecked hall, and the massive hole in the side of the great hall that looked out into the darkness of the night and a deep, star spangled sky.

x-X-x

The thick, purple and black mists swirled around him as he made his way carefully through their midst, all his senses alert as he analyzed the fluctuating ripples of power infused into the air. It was like moving through nothingness, in a sense, for even though one could walk there didn't seem to be a ground—or anything else for that matter. All that could be truly noted as being substantial was the energy.

It was darker, deep, powerful, and ancient, pulsing like the heartbeat of some formless monster.

But its rhythmic throbbing had been disrupted as a far away tremor raced through the shadows—somehow conveying great distance in a place where there was no such thing as space and time.

Frowning slightly, Shadi glanced around, though he already knew he wasn't going to see anything. Reaching up unconsciously to touch the large, golden key dangling around his neck, he shook his head.

"You cannot locate it either."

Turning, he acknowledged the winged serpent hovering beside him with a short nod, "I can sense that great force has been exerted in some place far from our current location. However, what the purpose of that force was I cannot say. Nor can I determine the exact place of its effect upon the material realm."

Letting out a soft hiss, the Wingendi turned her head towards the swirling walls of darkness, luminous yellow eyes thoughtful.

A sudden jolt of power set off alarms in the guardian's mind, followed shorty by currents of brilliant blue light that swept through the shadows like rapid ripples over a dark lake. Spinning in the direction of the disturbance's source, Shadi drew up a shield before concentrating his attention on the energy readings.

A spell and a summoning…followed shortly by first one then another banishing…

Blue eyes snapped open and traded startled looks with bright, reptilian ones before he raised his hands quickly and held them as though he was going to form a circle around the Millennium Key. A bright, golden light flared around said item and in the blink of an eye the shadows were left deserted once more.

And the darkness crept back in, seeping through the atmosphere in no great hurry to retain dominance over its age-old domain. It could never be disturbed here for long, after all.

This was the realm of shadows, where nothing but shadows could ever reign supreme.

x-X-x

-((Absolutely brilliant move, oh _great_ Pharaoh,))- Bakura's sarcastic tones rang through all of their minds as the hikaris—the threat of being incinerated by an unexpected visit from an unhappy Cyber Dragon vanquished—suddenly remembered that they were not the only living beings dwelling in the castle's great hall. It was not a pleasant thing to remember. -((And you have the nerve to go around telling _us_ not to give ourselves away. Ha! Hypocrite.))-

-:Be quiet, Tomb Robber:- Yami snapped back angrily. -:Protection os the innocent is a vastly different matter from theft and irresponsible brandishing of powers for delight and useless vengeance.:-

-((Ooh, touchy aren't we?))-

-(Bakura,)- Ryou prodded anxiously, looking from the students slowly coming out from behind their various barricades to the teachers now making their way towards them with distinctly purposeful strides, -(stop needling him. We have a problem…)-

-((I was just pointing out whose fault that would be,))- the tomb robber sniffed. -((It's not _my_ fault the Pharaoh can't control his temper.))-

-:_Tomb Robber_:-

-;;Touchy touchy,;;- Ishtar laughed and a merrily maniacal manner that reminded them all that he wasn't quite sane—not that they needed reminding.

-:Ryou has a point you guys:- Yugi hopped in quickly before the argument could really get started. -:It looks like we're gonna have a lot of explaining to do…:-

-;Not necessarily,;- Malik pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone of voice as he reached into his pocket to finger his Millennium Rod. -;There are…ways, to avoid answering uncomfortable and unpleasant questions.;-

-(…Why does that not strike me as a good solution?)-

-((I could always erase their memories,))- Bakura suggested, trying to sound helpful though they could all hear the evil grin he had to be wearing.

-:We can't. I mean, it'd be impossible to explain why there's a gaping hole in the wall and the dishes are all broken—not to mention the mess. I mean, the school has to have wards against that kind of thing being caused by student pranks.:-

-;;You never know. And anyways, wouldn't it funny to see all their confused little faces?;;-

-:…No, it wouldn't…:-

-:We must tell the truth:- Yami declared, sounding like he very much wished to glare at his fellow yamis. -:Lies and deceit only result in stronger webs and worse problems in the future.:-

-((Pah, that just means you're not a very good liar.))-

-:_That_ is hardly a skill to be proud of.:-

-((Skill is skill.))-

-;I'll have to agree there!;- Malik grinned.

Ryou sighed, -(You guys—)-

-:Time's up:-

They all snapped back to reality, only to find themselves face to face with…well…just about everyone…

**TBC**

**A.N**. Ah well…so, what do you think? …Not quite what I was expecting it to be like, but I hope you liked it!


	22. Chapter 22 ficlet

**A.N**. I'm really sorry for the wait U I got several e-mails about it. Anyways, so here it is! Hope you're not disappointed! By the way, I added a short fic-like-thing at the end that I wrote a while ago but thought was too short to actually post separately. 

**Disclaimer**: YGO and HP not mine

Chapter 22

There were things about being stared at by many hundreds of faces that always did have a bit of a frightening aspect. It was especially uncomfortable when one knows that the reason one is being stared at is a difficult situation that will have to be explained—in front of all said staring faces no less.

"What in the world did you guys just do?" one of the faces called out as the crowd drew nearer, each face vying for the closest spot with the clearest view.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Who was that guy in the purple robes?"

"How did you _do_ that?"

"Where'd that dragon thing come cfrom, do you know?"

"What's going on here?"

"How'd that thing get in anyway?"

"What—"

"Why—"

"Who—"

"That is enough!"

The barrage of questions died out abruptly as Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd followed by the rest of the staff moving at a slightly more sedate pace. Her spectacles were flashing severely.

"Not good," Yugi muttered under his breath but Malik only rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

Thankfully the teachers seemed to at least share their opinion that being gawked at by the whole school was not the most comfortable condition under which to undergo—or carry out—interrogation. Thus the students—Yugi, Malik, and Ryou excluded despite some faint hopes—were shooed off to bed. The only problem was that the great doors leading back out into the hall and consequentially to the dormitories had been jammed shut by a few chunks of ceiling. The end result was that the students were herded out through the gaping hole in the wall so they could go around the castle and reenter through the front doors.

Bakura snickered from inside his soul room, ((That ought to keep the brats busy.))

But of course that left the hikaris alone with the staff—those who had not been sent off to see the students went back to their dorms anyway—and thus unshielded from their questions.

"Now," Professor McGonagall barked at the three, "you three…"

The hikaris traded uncertain glances.

;She sounds like she expects us to say we staged it all,; Malik grumbled to his yami.

;;Maybe we should oblige?;;

;Hmm…tempting but probably not worth it.;

"This is very interesting…" Dumbledore remarked into the ensuing silence.

Some of the other teachers didn't seem quite as entertained as the headmaster though and they burst into speech. It was almost like watching the students again.

Malik shifted his weight from foot to foot as the headmaster and other teachers watched them, apparently discussing something. Casting a bored glance up towards the ceiling, he edged slowly backwards.

Dumbledore was looking at them again, half moon spectacles glinting, though he managed to look friendly for an interrogator, "So, would you three please explain?"

"Can you hold on a second?" Malik said suddenly before reaching calmly to his right and grabbing what looked like thin air. A second later he was grasping a silvery cloak and three startled students were standing beside him.

He grinned.

They stared.

McGonagall exploded, "Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasly! Ms. Granger! You were instructed to return to your dormitories!"

"I—we—I mean—" Ron stuttered, turning bright red.

"We were just—" Harry started at the same time, though he too didn't seem to know what to say from there.

"Snooping?" Snape suggested, emerging from the back of the staff members, black eyes aglow.

The three traded nervous looks but Dumbledore stepped in smoothly, the pleasant smile still on his face.

-((That guy isn't normal.))-

-;You can say that again…;-

-:Guys, maybe paying a little more attention would be a good idea:-

-;;Aww, ze pharaoh's lit'le hikari is nervous!;;-

-:Ishtar:- Yami said warningly.

"Um, we don't really mind if they hear this too," Ryou offered before the debate in his head could get any worse—as it undoubtedly would—gesturing to Harry and the others.

-((We don't?))-

-(No,)- he thought firmly, -(we don't.)-

"Cool cloak," Malik announced, tossing the silvery piece of cloth back to Harry, who caught it with a somewhat bemused look before stuffing it quickly into his bag.

"Th—thanks."

-;;They're still looking at us…;;-

-(We have to explain…)-

-;Would anyone like the honors? How about you Yugi?;-

-:All right…:-

-;Man I'm glad that toad woman hated bats enough not to show up to dinner today. I'd hate to be giving her information like this.;-

Looking up at the teachers, Yugi smiled anxiously, "Um, well…"

"Might you know where that dragon came from?" Dumbledore prompted gently.

Relieved, Yugi nodded, "You see, there's this card game called Duel Monsters, the dragon that came through the wall is one of the monsters from the game. It's called a Cyber Dragon. And the magician I summoned was this one," pulling his deck out he showed them the Dark Magician card. It was greeted with some more stares—he was really starting to get tired of the staring.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed slightly behind her spectacles, "Summoned? What do you mean by _summonsed_?"

-((Are they dense or what?))-

-:They are not familiar with our type of magic, Tomb Robber.:-

-((Yeah? Well that still doesn't give them an excuse to be dim.))-

-(Guys…)-

-;Yeah, shut already, I wanna hear this. I can hear you two argue any time I want.;-

"Well, it's a type of magic we used back home," Yugi ventured, mind scrambling for a way to explain without bringing up shadow magic—he didn't really want to get tabbed as being a 'dark wizard' by the school staff, especially since explaining all the intricacies of the matter would take too long. "We can call the monsters represented by these cards with some help from the pendants we wear."

He gestured to the puzzle hanging around his neck by way of explanation.

-:Should we tell them about the yamis:-

-;Nah. Information is the most powerful weapon a person can have. It shouldn't be given away lightly.;-

"Then where," Snape interjected, lips twisting into a sneer, "may we ask, did that dragon come from? I suppose you called that too?"

"No, they did not."

Startled, every head in the room turned in the direction of the calm voice to find Shadi walking carefully towards them over the rubble. Rising from her perch on his shoulder, Wadjet spread her wings and glided over to Yugi to claim her favorite spot draped over his shoulders.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Ron whispered to his companions curiously.

"He always did seem to know something," Harry replied just as quietly.

"Be quiet!" Hermione hissed. "Or do you want them to send us back to the dorms now?"

"That dragon was summoned by someone outside of the school," Shadi explained, coming to a stop before them, "though who I am not certain."

"You knew about this?" McGonagall asked incredulously.

Shadi nodded, "I have studied this type of magic extensively and I assure you that it is nothing for you to concern yourselves over."

-;No, of course not, it's for us to worry about isn't it?;-

It was a mighty good thing, or so Yugi thought, that the teachers were too distracted to realize that Shadi had not come in through the hole in the wall as the students had left but through the wall beside the great hall's double doors.

"Now then," Dumbledore smiled as Shadi finished his rather watered down explanation, "thank you, Professor Shadi, that was very enlightening. We will have to look into this other type of magic. I have never heard of it before. As for you three, please keep your, ah, summonings to a minimum, if you don't mind. I believe it would be much better for the rest of the student body. You may go."

Nodding and murmuring their thanks the hikaris turned and hurried for the hole in the wall accompanied by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But the other three fell back once they had left the great hall, not that the hikaris minded.

"Now that took some skill," Malik whistled, grinning and casting one last look over his shoulder in the general direction of the great hall, "who would have thought old Shadi had it in him!"

"Had what in him?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Did you notice he didn't say a single thing that wasn't true? And yet he managed to explain less than half of what we do and make it sound complete and harmless."

Ryou shook his head and sighed, "Trust you to pay so much attention to such things. I'm just glad they took him at his word."

"I guess he just looks honest," Yugi shrugged. "But you know…where did that dragon come from? Shadi said it was summoned by someone outside of Hogwarts…"

-:I believe it was the cause of the disturbance we sensed earlier:- Yami put in, a frown clear in his mind voice. -:We will have to be more careful from here on out.:-

-;;Pessimist,;;- Ishtar jibed, sticking out his tongue despite the fact that no one could see it. -;;Why not think in the perfectly reasonable terms that this could be fun!;;-

-:…Perhaps because anything you call reasonable is most likely the exact opposite.:-

"What are we going to say when we get back to the common room?" Yugi asked aloud. "They're bound to all be lying in wait for us."

"We could charge 'em," Malik suggested. "Break through the front lines, scatter the followers, we'd only have to make it to the door up to the boys' dormitory. The staircase there is pretty narrow, it'd be easy to defend."

"…Not exactly what I had in mind, Malik."

"We could wait them out," Ryou mused. "They should get tired of waiting eventually.

The Egyptian snorted, "I'm not going to be kept from my room by some pack of kids who couldn't tell a Koumouri from a Winged Dragon if their lives depended on it, wizards or not!"

"Do you want to explain everything we just talked about with the teachers to them?" Yugi pointed out. "Because you can if you want to."

"No, but I'm not gonna sit outside all night either. Maybe we should scale the tower."

"Scale the t—are you crazy?" Ryou stared at him incredulously.

"No, but it's easier than the charge, interrogation, or ol' waiting game. We just have to climb up the outside to our dorms."

"That sounds like yami logic to me," the white haired youth replied.

"We could always cloak ourselves," Yugi pointed out.

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Like Harry and co did with their cloak?"

"Yeah, then we can just walk by them and tell them they just missed us if they ask."

"I'm not sure they'd believe that," Ryou sighed, "but it sounds better than scaling Gryffindor Tower."

x-X-x

"Now that was not what I was expecting to hear," Ron shook his head in amazement. "Who would have thought those cards of theirs were real monsters? I wonder why they never told us."

"It sounds like they're still hiding something," Harry pointed out. "Have you ever heard of this summoning magic, Hermione?"

The girl paused in her steps, frowning thoughtfully, then shook her head, "I can't recall, but you know, it does kind of remind me… Remember that time I was telling you guys about the ancient Egyptians being the first to discover other realms of existence?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "go on."

"Well, the book mentioned in passing that they sometimes brought these other-realm beings into our realm to do battle, but the way it was written was only a myth. There's no proof. It just kind of reminded me of all this, after all, both Malik and Professor Shadi are from Egypt and those pendent things Yugi said they use to help them have an Egyptian symbol on them."

"Speaking of which," Ron said suddenly, "Yugi has that weird pyramid pendent thing, and I've seen that ring Ryou wears occasionally, but what about Malik?"

The three fell silent for a moment, thinking.

Harry snapped his fingers suddenly, "Remember back on the Hogwarts Express? When Malfoy came in? Malik pointed this gold scepter-like thing at him! It had the same eye symbol on the head!"

"Oh yeah…" the redhead blinked. "I think I remember that."

"But that still doesn't explain everything," Harry added, green eyes thoughtful. "Like, how did they know we were there when we were under the invisibility cloak?"

"It's a link though. We need to do some more research," Hermione said decisively, ignoring the sudden groans that greeted her statement. "There's something they're still not telling us and I want to know what."

x-X-x

The circle flashed a blinding gold for a brief instant before vanishing abruptly, leaving the room in utter, stunned darkness.

Red eyes narrowed dangerously. Something had gone wrong—but what? The diagram had been perfect, he was certain, and the spell _had_ worked, yet…

Someone was going to pay for the failure.

Long, pale fingers curled around his wand like white spiders around a captured insect. They ran along the smooth wood in an almost loving caress.

Next time it wasn't going to fail.

**TBC**

Aforementioned fic-like-thing:

Rating: G

Genre: Humor

Hikari no Yami

"Hey, you know," Ishtar mused, leaning forward in his seat, "I've been thinking."

"Amazing," Malik concluded, crossing his arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. He was feeling distinctly bored.

'No, I mean, really," his yami prodded him in the side insistently, "why are we yamis always addressed as the yamis 'of' so and so on?"

"I dunno. Maybe because that's what you are?"

"But then why doesn't anyone ever call you Hikari no Malik?"

The blond youth snorted, "That's easy! It's not my name."

"And 'Yami no Malik' is mine?"

"That's different. You don't have a name of your own."

"But they do that with the Pharaoh too!"

"And your point is?"

"People should call you hikari no so on so forth so that it's fair."

"But there's no point of the of 'so and so forth' isn't someone. Who would 'Malik' be then?"

"Hmm…me maybe?"

Eyes narrowing, Malik straightened up and reached over to give his yami a good hard whack over the head, "Don't even think about it!"

-**Owari**-

**A.N. and Notes**: Okay, that was just a little something I was thinking about one day while in a very strange mood… Anyways, someone asked me why I use Ishtar instead of Marik, it's because it was what I got used to when I first started reading YGO fics a long, long time ago. So. . .happy, not happy? Next up, Quidditch!


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N**: Okay, so here's the next part! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: YGO and HP not mine.

Just a little reminder:

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six.

Chapter 23

"I don't like this, Albus," Professor McGonagall frowned, pacing back and forth in front of the headmaster's desk. "We shouldn't have let them off so easily! How do we know they are not working for You-Know-Who? I mean, he only just returns and we find these kids who appear out of nowhere with strange powers we have never heard of! What if they are spies?"

"Calm down, Minerva," Dumbledore tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I do not believe they are here to spy on us."

"But this is not normal!" the transfigurations teacher threw up her hands in exasperation. "You can't just trust them, Albus. We have no proof! The last time I learned anything about wizards who performed summonings was an incident some centuries ago with some fool who called up demons for vengeance, and you can imagine how well _that_ ended up! There is a reason there was never any development in that department."

"Ah, but that is all that we have in our records. There are many things that we do not know. The magic used by Asian wizards, for example, can very possibly be vastly different from our own. And this would explain at least one thing," he added thoughtfully.

"And what," McGonagall arched her eyebrows, "would that be?"

The headmaster smiled, "If they use a brand of magic we are not familiar with it would explain why we were unaware of their existence for so many years."

"Oh, well, I still say we should contact the Asian ministry and see if these _summoners_ are telling the truth."

x-X-x

Lavender eyes stared unblinking into a pair of grumpy golden ones.

Neither moved.

Finally Yugi leaned over and prodded Malik in the side, "Malik, why are you just staring at the owl? It has a letter for you."

"I get the impression it's angry at me," the Egyptian replied, not breaking his staring contest with the bird perched beside his breakfast. The great hall had been repaired remarkably quickly—surprising how efficient such things could be done really. "I think it might want to bite me."

Ryou blinked, "And how do you know that?"

"Its expression…I've seen eyes like those before."

"And I think it's getting grouchier by the second," Yugi informed in, reaching over to untie the letter from the owl's foot—it took a moment because the knots were unusually secure. Once that was accomplished he patted the bird lightly on the head—it did look a bit rumpled—and told it it could go. With a loud hoot the bird spread its wings and took off, dropping several feathers in Malik's scrambled eggs.

The Egyptian rolled his eyes, "That's _so_ underhanded."

"Here," Yugi handed him his letter, "I think it's from Isis."

"Really?"

Malik accepted the proffered item and ripped it open, scanning the contents quickly and wincing.

_What is going on Malik? Are you sure you are in a private school? Do not lie to me Malik Ishtar, the Necklace has regained some of its powers, and you sent your letter with an owl! And what is this about a disturbance? I had better not find out you were the cause! I expect to hear from you as soon as possible!_

—_Isis_

"Something's got to have happened," he frowned, "she's really off her kilter! She hasn't been this PLEASANT in a long time!"

"Well, what are you gong to tell her?" Ryou asked. "Don't you think she should know the truth?"

"Not really," the Egyptian replied without thinking, "oh, well, maybe a _little_, but if we told her everything she'd be here on the next flight from Egypt! That's not what I had in mind for an interesting outing. What I do want to know is what has her jumping down my throat all of a sudden—the owl thing is hardly enough of a legitimate reason."

"You know though, what makes you think she's obliged to tell you everything when you aren't telling her your side of the story?" Yugi pointed out, quite reasonably in his opinion.

"Simple, she doesn't have to know I'm not telling her everything."

Ryou sighed, "I would hate to be your guardian."

"Hey! Yugi! Malik! Ryou! The first match is tomorrow," Angelina appeared suddenly and plopped herself down in the seat across from them. "We have one last practice this evening. Be there!"

"We will," Yugi assured her, glad that she wasn't going to ask about the incident in the great hall. Then again, after that first year had tried to ask Ryou—who had unfortunately been Bakura at the time…he didn't think anyone else would be asking. The poor kid had been hiding whenever they appeared in the vicinity ever since.

The Quidditch captain gave them all a hard look for a moment, as though measuring something—like their sincerity—but then she nodded sharply and stood, eyes already roaming the table for the rest of her victims.

"Wow, these people really take Quidditch seriously," Yugi mused.

"Yeah," Malik shrugged, spearing a sausage with a little too much vigor, "scary isn't it? Should be fun."

They sat in silence for a moment, watching as the last owls winged their way up to the high windows to disappear into the pale skies. The murmurs of the great hall eddied around them like water around an island and everything suddenly felt…far away… Breathing in deeply Yugi turned to watch as Angelina cornered Fred and George.

_So many people_, he thought wryly, _and so many secrets._

"We should probably get to class," Ryou said finally, pushing his plate away and standing up. "I don't think we should be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts, today more than any other after what happened and all…"

x-X-x

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was buzzing with an almost electric atmosphere as whispers flooded it from corner to corner, blending together into a dull hum that could almost be felt reverberating through the air. The glances being thrown towards the three duelists at their desks were almost just as tangible—being far more frequent than any of the three would have liked. Even Yugi, who was long used to massive, duel tournament audiences, was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Which, of course, meant his companions were either ready to kill the next one who glanced their way—Malik—or trying in vain to become part of the scenery—Ryou. By the time Shadi opened the door Yugi couldn't have been happier to see him. At least at this rate he wouldn't have to explain to anyone why one of his friends had murdered a fellow student.

On the other hand, the moment Shadi's foot crossed the threshold of the classroom the entire room fell instantly silent—not so much as a trace of the hum of voices remaining, though the electricity was still sharp in the air. Sharp blue eyes swept the faces turned in his direction speculatively as the Egyptian paused just inside the doorway. It would seem it was time to take things a little further lest the rumors sprout fangs.

Making his way up the aisle he shot a look towards Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, before settling before his desk.

A hand shot up into the air.

He nodded towards it, "You have a question, Ms. Granger?"

The bushy haired girl nodded, "Is it true that that dragon that attacked the great hall was from one of the other realms?"

Shadi looked at her quizzically for a second then nodded, "Yes, it was."

"But that doesn't make sense," Dean Thomas blurted out. "How did it get here? I mean, wouldn't it have to have been called by a wizard? And why did it attack the school? Not to mention I thought the creatures from the wild realm were supposed to be spirits. That dragon thing seemed pretty solid to me!"

"That dragon was not from the wild realm," Shadi said quietly. "It was from a far different place…known as the shadow realm."

Hermione gasped, "I've read about that—or at least a little. Didn't they have something to do with the Egyptians? But…I thought all knowledge on how to open the walls between our realm and that one were lost…"

Shadi nodded, making a mental note to check into what the wizard world books had to say about the matter, "That would be partially true. However there have been a few who have retained that knowledge and passed it down over the years."

It was basically what he had been telling the rest of the staff and he could see no reason why the students should not be told. In fact, it might be better to prepare them…

"But doesn't that mean that one of them is attacking the school?" Harry asked, frowning. "The ones who know how to use this magic, I mean."

"Perhaps," Shadi leaned back against his desk—this discussion was going to take a while. "However there have been disturbances in the realms these days. I believe the creature may have passed through due to one of these disturbances."

-;He's being rather free with the information today,;- Malik grumbled. -;Is he going to tell everyone in this whole dratted community!;-

-:As long as he keeps the secret of the Millennium Items it shouldn't matter too much:- Yugi reasoned. -:After all, it used to be broadly known knowledge.:-

-((Yeah, like a couple thousand years ago.))-

-(It's not like he's teaching how to use shadow magic,)- Ryou pointed out.

-;Well _that_ would be against his code now wouldn't it?;-

-:By the sound of it I believe that Shadi believes something is going to happen—and from the attack of the Cyber Dragon that must be so. He is trying to prepare these people should they be caught in the battle.:-

-((It's still none of their business.))-

"Hey, then what was it that they," Shamus shot a meaningful glance at the three transfer students who seemed to be in some sort of daze, "did?"

Shadi actually smiled slightly at that, "You may have gathered from what I have been teaching you that I have made an extensive study of other realms. I am, what your people would call, a summoner. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou are the same."

Whispers immediately swept through the classroom, much as the Egyptian professor had anticipated, and he waited patiently for them to quiet. Once he was reasonably sure they were done he straightened and let his gaze travel from face to face, gauging their reactions. This was going to be a far more interesting year than he had expected…he just hoped it wasn't _too_ interesting.

"I believe that will be all for our lesson today," he said pleasantly. "Now, please write me a report on the discovery of otherworldly realms and their impact on the history of the magical arts. I will expect it…next Friday. Please note that I will expect extreme detail and well thought out analysis seeing as you are receiving so much time."

Malik stifled a snort of laughter, but Shadi heard anyway and pinned the Egyptian youth with a stern stare—though the blonde could have sworn he caught a glint of humor there too.

"Don't laugh, you three are not exempt from this assignment either, and I had better see some information that I know you had to research for."

Malik stopped laughing immediately.

x-X-x

Potions was…not pleasant that day…which would probably be a vast understatement. The three were still being stared at, but this time a lot of those staring were Slytherins and the looks were suspicious and unfriendly rather than curious. Snape too seemed bent on being even more strict than usual—on top of sharing the wary glances of the students of his house. By the time it was over Yugi and his companions couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Jeez, you'd think we'd all sprouted horns or something," Malik complained the moment they were out of earshot of their fellow students.

"In their eyes we probably might as well have," Yugi sighed. "Remember, they don't know anything about the shadow realm or its creatures, and people tend to fear and mistrust the things they don't understand."

"Too true," Ryou mused, casting a mildly disturbed glance back down the hallway. "Anyways, don't we have to get to practice? Angelina won't be happy if we miss it."

x-X-x

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed, shutting the book she was holding with a sharp snap and glaring at the pile she had already discarded. "There's not that much on the realms, but there's still quite a bit with the history and everything. But none of it has anything to do with that shadow realm Professor Shadi was talking about!"

"Can't we take a rest then?" Ron groaned, letting his head drop onto the table right on top of the open book he had been ordered to peruse.

"No, that just means we have to look harder," the girl stated, looking determined. She didn't believe it was possible for the information not to be _somewhere_. "Harry! Stop staring out the window and help!"

Harry blinked at the sound of his name, but his eyes continued to linger on the view of the grounds that could be seen through the window. He knew the Gryffindor Quidditch team was having a practice, and his fingers were itching to grab a broom and just _fly_! What he wouldn't give to be out there with them…

"Harry!"

He sighed, turning away from the window.

TBC

**A.N**: I was originally going to put the match in this one too, but it looks like it's going to the next one. After that I'm probably going to speed up events a bit. Oh, and for those of you who wanted to know what Shadi told the teachers, it's basically what he just told the students


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N**. So! Sorry for another long wait, but at least it wasn't a year Hope you like it. It's longer than usual this time.

Disclaimer: The usual

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six.

Chapter 24

"All right team, this is it," Angelina stared around the locker room at her fellow, red robed Gryffindors, lingering a little longer on the three new additions. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be going into the Slytherin match with three untried teammates, but they had proven themselves efficient in practice and she hoped that would be enough. Still…flying in a real game, with all the masses watching and demanding…that was far different from practice.

_Don't be so pessimistic_, she scolded herself firmly, straightening and picking up her broom. _Just focus on the game and win this!_

"We are going to go out there and do our best!" she barked at them, her tone clearly stating that there would be trouble if they didn't. "Now move it!"

"Like we need her to tell us that," Malik snorted, though for once he was careful to keep his voice low.

::Are you nervous?::

Glancing around at his teammates, Yugi fiddled a little with his broom:A little…:

Stepping out onto the grassy Quidditch field, the team was immediately swept up in a roaring tide of cheers that swelled up from the raised stands to flood over and around them. The noise was almost deafening, vibrating through the air and bringing grins to several faces. Perhaps it was because of all the tournament experiences, but the sound of the crowds was actually helping to settle Yugi's nerves. It was something familiar and it brought with it some of his most thrilling memories.

Madam Hooch was waiting for them in the center of the field, broom in one hand and whistle in the other. She was tapping her foot impatiently, hawk-like eyes darting first to the Gryffindor team then to the Slytherin one and back again with the air of someone resigned to the inevitability of trouble.

Lining up to either side of her, the teams eyed each other with varying degrees of anticipation and disdain.

((The fools,)) Bakura snorted, rubbing mental hands together in an almost gleeful manner that would have been enough to cause anyone who knew him to step away hastily, ((they're going to eat those looks before I'm through with them!))

Ryou sighed, (Try not to get carried away. This is a game, you know.)

((That's the point. If it wasn't a game, it wouldn't be half so interesting.))

"Captains!" Madam Hooch barked, her sharp voice cracking the air like a whip. "Shake hands!"

;;My, my, how demanding,;; Ishtar snickered, watching with amused eyes as the captains did so. Angelina was looking distinctly stiff around the edges.

That ordeal over with, Madam Hoosh, kicked open the crate that had been lying at her feet and reached down to release the four balls trapped inside.

Bakura watched as the snitch rose from the wooden crate with the other balls before zooming off across the pitch to circle the goal hoops on the far end, darting in and out of the rings before shooting skyward like a cheerful, runaway bird. Really, this was going to be way too easy. If they wanted to make it a challenge they should have painted the thing any color that wasn't gold!

Then again, he supposed one couldn't expect much more from people who thought inscribing a threat on a bank door would deter a good, self-respecting thief.

"Mount your brooms!"

:This is it, our first ever airborne ball game.:

::It is going to be an interesting duel.::

Yugi grinned:It's not a duel, Yami.:

::Close enough.::

And the whistle blasted.

In an instant fourteen broomsticks shot skyward. The keepers, Yugi included, shot immediately to the goal posts as the Quaffle was launched into action. Instantly the six chasers zeroed in upon it, their faces taking on the concentrated expressions of people who wouldn't notice if a bomb went off beneath them.

Rising higher and higher into the sky as he had been instructed, Bakura drifted in lazy circles over the pitch. He watched, amused, as the snitch skimmed over the grass and zoomed off to dart over the audience. Not a single eye noticed its presence. Hiding a laugh, he shook his head. He had known mortals were generally an unobservant lot, but this was taking it a step further than even he had thought possible. It'd be interesting to see how long that Malfoy kid took to realize the golden ball was practically right under his nose.

"And Angelina has the Quafle!" the commentator's voice boomed over the Quidditch field, magically amplified so that it was impossible not to hear every word. "She's captain of the Gryffindor team this year and I must say old Wood couldn't have been more determined himself!"

The game drew onward and the chasers darted back and forth across the field, the bright, red Quaffle bouncing from hand to hand like a hot coal. Dodging a bludger, Katy Bell grabbed the ball from the air as it was being passed between two pairs of Slytherin hands and zoomed for the goals only to be nearly unseated by the second bludger. Rolling over in midair to avoid a broken nose, she dropped the ball and one of the Slytherins she had stolen it from grabbed it.

"And the Slytherins pelt across the field to the Gryffindor goals," Jordan shouted, jiggling from foot to foot, though whether from excitement or anxiety it was hard to say. "This is going to be the first test for Gryffindor's new keeper! Short fellow, wonder if he can—and he caught it! Go Yugi!—"

"Jordan!"

"—Right, right, I know, no biases, but I can congratulate my own House's new member can't I? And now the Gryffindors have the Quaffle!" he added hurriedly before McGonagall could tell him off again. "Oh! That was quite a hit from Slytherin beater Goyle—who would've thought he could aim?—and the Slytherins have the Quaffle again. Looks like the Gryffindors' new beater has other ideas. Let's see how well our dear George's replacement—"

Cutting himself off, Jordan's jaw dropped along with every other jaw in the stadium. Their eyes widened in unison, pupils trained on the blond, Egyptian youth, his bat, and the bludger he had just blasted with a strike that resounded from one set of goal posts to the other with ease.

The struck bludger shot away from him in a blur of black, flying across the stadium so fast that there was barely a moment to blink before it connected squarely with the stomach of the green clad figure currently in possession of the Quaffle—before proceeding on to knock the boy right out over the end of his broom.

Madam Hooch's whistle shrilled in the silence as she shot forward, a wand appearing in her hand.

Watching as the terrified boy's shrieking decent slowed gradually, Lee Jordan let out a long, low whistle, "This…this is going to be one hell of a match."

Sitting amidst the ocean of red that was the Gryffindor supporters, Harry and George could only stare. Beside them, Ron was whooping with laughter.

X

Taking a deep breath, Hermione raised her hand, paused, and lowered it again. Biting her lower lip, she frowned at the door. It was plain, just like all the other doors to all the other teachers' offices, but for some reason she just couldn't think of it as being—just—another teacher's door. Still…it was the only way to get the answers she wanted right now, seeing as even Professor Bins hadn't done more than look up, blink, and mumble something about goblin rebellions when she had asked.

Raising her chin resolutely, she lifted her hand again and knocked. Three, sharp raps against the wood and she paused again, listening. For a moment she was afraid that she might have slipped out of the Quidditch stadium for no reason—maybe Professor Shadi hadn't stayed in his office or maybe he had gone to watch the match after all and she had only missed him—but the door handle turned at that moment and said door swung open to reveal a dark skinned face beneath a white turban.

"Professor Shadi," she gasped, taking a startled step back.

"Ms. Granger," he nodded calmly, not a trace of surprise at her presence visible on his face. "Is there something I may help you with?"

"Um…well, yes," she glanced down at the ground, frowning to collect her thoughts before looking up again. "I had a few questions—about the realms and their, ah, history—if you have time?"

Nodding, Shadi stepped smoothly aside, gesturing for Hermione to enter, "Please have a seat."

Stepping inside with a quiet 'thank you', Hermione glanced around the somewhat dimly lit room with curious eyes. The rock-like walls were covered in hieroglyphs, though she couldn't tell if they were posters or if the teacher had somehow spelled the walls to look like tomb walls. The thought made her pause for a moment before she sank into one of the straight-backed chairs before the dark, oak desk. There was a miniature obelisk sitting on the desk, complete with tiny, engraved glyphs. Next to it stood a sandy pyramid accompanied by a sphinx whose solemn face gazed stonily at the young witch as though inspecting her every move. Gazing back at it, Hermione found herself marveling at the detail. It must have taken ages to make.

A low hiss brought her head snapping around and she blinked in surprise when she found herself eye to eye with a glittering, aqua colored serpent with half furled, bat-like wings. Yellow eyes looked back at her, apparently equally surprised with her presence as she was with its.

"Wadjet?" she asked uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

The Wingendi tilted her head slightly to one side and let out a soft hiss, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. Then she lowered her head to her coils and proceeded to watch her.

"She enjoys the warmth of true fire," Professor Shadi explained as he settled into his own seat, gesturing at the tall candles spread around the room. "Like the fire that is the essence of the desert."

"Oh," Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "I guess that makes sense. I thought she tended to follow Yugi around though. But I guess with the match and all…"

"Indeed," smiling slightly, the professor clasped his hands before him and regarded her with cool, indigo eyes. "So, you had a question for me, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes," reaching out to run one finger lightly over one of the Wingendi's wings, Hermione turned her attention back to the Egyptian. "I've been doing some research since the whole, ah, _incident_ in the great hall and your assignment, and I found some really interesting things, only I'm not sure if they're accurate so… Well, the books I found said that it was the Egyptians who first found out about the other realms."

"Yes."

"It said that they found a way to bring the creatures from one of the other realms into this one—not just their powers or their essence—and command them, or at least that's what I think it meant. Kind of like with that dragon thing."

Pausing a moment for breath, Hermione watched the professor's face. Seeing no change, she dove on.

"It also said that these powers somehow got away from the wizards who summoned them at one point and they were forced to seal them away for all of eternity. Only that doesn't really make sense because I know that creature that attacked us in the great hall on Halloween was from that realm that they closed—which means that someone must have reopened it, only…well… I know you said it could be through a disturbance, but some parts of the story just didn't make sense… I mean, the book was saying how really powerful creature need to actually be summoned because rifts aren't generally large or stable enough to accommodate their power. And if it's true I thought maybe—maybe You-Know-Who has something to do with it and we have to, well, stop it? I don't suppose you'd know what it was talking about?"

"You should not be concerning yourself with such things."

Surprised, Hermione blinked at the professor. His face hadn't changed but his eyes seemed harder than usual—harder and darker.

"But if the Death Eaters have somehow found a way to this old power—"

"That is not possible," Shadi cut in sharply, dark eyes staring steadily into Hermione's own. "Only those with the keys have that power. You should remain focused on your studies, Ms. Granger. Chasing your imagination is not something you should be diverting your educational time to. Now, I do believe the match should be nearly at its end."

"R—right…" standing at the clear note of dismissal in his voice, Hermione frowned. "I'll…go see then. See you in class, Professor."

Turning, she walked to the door, giving the hieroglyph covered walls one last look over before exiting. Standing out in the hall, she stared into the distance for a long moment. That was not the reaction she had expected—not from a teacher…

_He mentioned keys_, she thought, _though he didn't look like he meant to… So he has to know something about this… Keys would only be needed if something had been locked away, but was he talking about the shadow realm the book mentioned? He had to have been…but he also seemed to know where these keys were—and he said he, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou are all summoners, and that they have dealt with this realm, so they have to have some of those keys. Could he be the one who brought the—no, that can't be right…_

Still frowning, she made her way down the halls. She would have a lot to discuss with Harry and Ron once the match was over.

X

Staring at the closed door of his office, Shadi let out a long breath and shook his head.

"This isn't good," he said aloud, addressing the snake coiled on his desk. "I was under the impression their libraries did not contain such information. It seems I was mistaken…"

It was neither completely accurate nor extensive however, which was a relief. Still…the girl had raised a valid point.

These disturbances were not being caused by any of the Millennium Item bearers—a creature as powerful as the Cyber Dragon could not easily have slipped through the world barriers without help, that he was sure of, and though it seemed highly unlikely there was the possibility that the dark magic wielders this wizarding community was so fearful of had dug up enough of the old writings to do a simple conjuration… And yet there still seemed to be something missing…

x-X-x

"I can't believe you caught the snitch that easily!" Fred exclaimed, shaking his head in amazement. "It's like you just reached out and kind of plucked it out of the air without even chasing it!"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Bakura grinned, "I was getting tired of letting Malik and Yugi have all the fun. The match was getting long anyway."

"Getting…long?" the redhead repeated, staring at him. "You say that like you just decided to end it…"

Hurriedly grabbing the thief by the sleeve, Malik pulled him away from the rest of the team, "Don't listen to him. You know he can be a bit weird at times. Come on Yugi!"

"Don't forget the celebration party in the common room!" the Weasly beater watched them go with a bemused expression. "They're all a bit odd if you ask me."

x-X-x

Isis frowned, her footsteps slowing as she turned her head in a slow circle, eyes searching the depths of the shadows around her. The museum was silent but for the sound of her own breathing, and yet…she could _feel_ something there—something malevolent…

Shaking her head, she raised her lantern a little bit higher so that the pool of yellow radiance pooled around her spread a little farther. Still, there was nothing. Setting her jaw, she quickened her steps, making her way down the empty halls that were so familiar she could have walked them easily in the dark which had suddenly become just as strange and unwelcoming as a disturbed tomb. Every time she stepped around a corner she paused for a split second, certain that now whatever it was that was watching her would loom out of the darkness.

And yet…the fact that nothing did was far more unsettling than it would have been had she been correct.

The unseen was far more threatening than an enemy ten times one's strength, for if one is confronted one could at least fight whereas if the enemy was hidden one could only run.

She wasn't the type to run though—never had been—and she had a task to do tonight. Gliding down yet another long corridor lined with darkened, glass cases, she halted at the mouth of a descending stairwell. Her candle barely cast any light into its depths, illuminating only the first two steps. Squinting a little into the murky shadows, she proceeded to descend, her steps measured and careful. The last thing she needed was a broken neck when the walls were thinning and her brother was somewhere far away where he could cause mischief.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she mused, she did. Over the years she had come to trust him to clean up his own messes, but he couldn't always handle the tiger once it was out of the cage. At least the pharaoh was there. If he hadn't been she would have boarded the next flight to England.

The steps leveled out beneath her feet and she let out a small breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Raising her lantern, she let the light play over the ornately carved surface of a massive set of double doors. They gleamed before her, gold and silver inlays catching the reflected light to burst into brilliant streaks of hot and cold fire, forming the unmistakable outline of the eye that was stamped upon every Millennium Item.

Setting her lantern by her feet, she raised both hands and closed her eyes. Around her a light, golden glow began to suffuse the air as a corresponding light flickered to life in the center of the eye on the door.

The shadows flickered behind her.

The lantern sputtered, flashed—and shattered, spraying fragments of glass across the museum floor.

Eyes flying open, Isis spun, one hand raised—

Darkness fell over the museum hall, deep and thick as a pool of molasses. With it came a silence hard as the stone of which the halls were made.

**TBC**

**A.N**. Okay, well, I'm trying to herd this on a little faster towards this event I've had planned for a while, but hey. Anyhow, questions, comments, suggestions all welcome Merry Christmas!


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N**: Sorry for the extremely late update I didn't mean this chapter to take that long. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Standard

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six.

Chapter 25

Looking up abruptly from a hand of poker cards, Malik frowned. Turning, he stared out of one of the Gryffindor tower's windows at the black expanse of night sky beyond. Seeing nothing but his own reflection in the glass, he looked back down at his cards again, trying to focus on the number of tiny, black and red shapes on each plain, white surface. Suddenly having said 'It's so dratted boring I'd rather play war than sit here staring' didn't seem such a good idea. It was another few moments before he could distinguish between the similarly colored symbols.

"Malik, is something wrong?" Ryou's quietly concerned voice broke into his troubled thoughts and he shook his head, more to clear it than to answer the question.

"I—I don't know…" Shaking his head, Malik grimaced. "I've just got this…feeling… Never mind—just ignore me. Whose turn was it again?"

Yugi traded glances with Ryou. "It was yours."

"Oh, right. Sorry—wasn't paying attention." Seeing the looks on his friends faces, the Egyptian grinned lopsidedly. "Seriously. Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Yugi asked instead of answering the question.

"Of course!" the blonde laughed a little too cheerfully. "Seriously, would I lie to you?"

Two sets of eyebrows went up ever so slightly and Malik rolled his eyes. When had these two gotten so suspicious? It didn't suit them at all. But still…

;Hey, I don't suppose you've seen that owl I sent to Isis?;

;;Hmm?;; Ishtar's sleepy voice sounded less than pleased at the mental prodding, but Malik couldn't care less at the moment. ;;What, the one that brought the letter screeching at you about not telling her everything?;;

Malik snorted. ;No, the one I sent _after_ I got that letter to ask her why the hell she was being so antsy.;

;;Ooh, and who's being snappish now?;;

;Just shut up and answer the question. I'm not in a very good mood at the moment.;

;;I'm _sure_ I didn't notice a thing.;;

There was silence on the other end of the mental link.

;;All right, all right, no, I haven't seen it. Though really, you spend more time out and about then _I_ do, so if you didn't see it then it would be highly unlikely for me to have. Now, if you'll excuse me, you interrupted my nap.;;

Watching Malik's absent expression, Yugi and Ryou put down their cards in silent agreement and began to clean up. It was getting late anyway.

:I'm really starting to get a bit worried,: Yugi mused, slipping the deck of cards back into its box. :It's not like Malik to zone out so much. And on top of that, there's been all the disturbances…:

::Malik can take care of himself,:: Yami assured him. ::And if he can't we can pick it up from there. As for the disturbances, we've dealt with this kind of thing before, we can do it again. However, there is nothing we can do before the circumstances become more clear.::

:It can't get much clearer than a duel monster showing up in school…:

::Shadi may well have tracked that incident down by now. We can ask him next time after class.::

X

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione hissed as she slid into one of the common room's plush armchairs next to where her two friends were playing a game of chess. "I have something I need to tell you."

"It's not that we need to do our homework is it?" Ron asked anxiously, casting a wary eye towards the girl. "Because if it is, I'll have you know that I've actually finished all of mine today."

Hermione blinked, a little taken aback. "Well, that's good, but that's not what I was going to tell you. What I wanted to say," she lowered her voice, leaning in closer, "was that I went to see Professor Shadi about some of the information I've found in the library."

"Oh?" Interested, Harry lowered his voice as well. What did he say?"

"Now much," Hermione replied grimly, "but he confirm my suspicions that that dragon that attacked the school was most likely summoned here and not just something that slipped through a rift."

"Did he actually say that?" Ron asked in amazement.

"No." The girl shook her head. "I think he was trying very hard not to, actually, but my research said that powerful creatures have to be summoned, and that dragon had to have been a pretty strong one to just blast its way through the school's defenses like that. And he also mentioned—and here's the important part—that only those with the keys can do this."

"Keys?" Harry frowned. "What keys?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, but I'll bet you anything that Professor Shadi, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik probably have some of these keys."

Harry and Ron stared at her.

"So…" Harry said slowly, eyes drifting to look across the common room to where the three students in question were just cleaning up a game of cards. "Do you mean to say…that they summoned that dragon to attack the school?"

"I don't know…" Hermione bit her lip pensively. "I don't think it was Professor Shadi—he looked pretty grim when he was telling the class about possible disturbances, and he wouldn't have let us know so much _or_ mentioned that he was a summoner if he _was_ behind it."

"But then Yugi, Ryou, and Malik…" Ron's eyes grew round as he trailed off. "But—they got rid of the dragon."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone let a monster into the school then acted to cover it." Harry let the words out reluctantly. They had seemed like really good people, but…

"You don't think they're working for You-Know-Who, do you?" Ron asked suddenly.

"It's possible." Hermione tapped her fingers lightly on the chessboard. "But we shouldn't jump to conclusions… It could still be someone else."

"There aren't that many summoners in the wizarding community," the redhead muttered.

Harry sighed. "I guess we're going to have to be careful—keep an eye on them."

"Harry!"

Starting at the sound of his name, Harry looked up to find Angelina standing over them. She was frowning and the panicked thought of 'how in the world are we supposed to explain ourselves' flashed across all three of their minds before the older student opened her mouth and put their fears to rest.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment? I want to get some ideas on strategies the team can use for the next match."

"Oh." A sudden surge of warmth flooded through Harry and he grinned, standing up. "Sure."

x-X-x

Lavender eyes stared up into the darkness, alert despite the lateness of the hour. Blinking irritably, their owner turned over restlessly. A sliver of paler darkness indicated the place where the drapes around the bed didn't quite meet. Outside there was only quiet.

Turning over again, Malik let out an exasperated sigh. He was getting nowhere at the speed of light. Sitting up quietly, he pushed aside the bed curtains and swung his feet to the floor. Standing, he scanned the surrounding beds to find their occupants still and silent behind their own obscuring drapes. Bending, he slipped his shoes on, slung his robes over his sleep wear, took his Millennium Rod out from under his pillow, slipped it into pocket, and headed for the door.

The stairs outside creaked slightly as he stepped onto them. Pulling the dormitory door shut behind him, he made his way silently to the common room. Peering inside, he scanned the chairs and tables as they shimmered faintly in the dim glow of the dying embers in the hearth. Not seeing anyone, he stepped inside, only to realize that he had missed the room's only occupant because of where she had been sitting on the floor near the hearth, blocked from view by an armchair.

_Angelina_, Malik thought, seeing the miniature Quidditch pitch the girl was looking at. Cursing inwardly as he pressed himself back against the wall, he thrust a hand into his pocket without a second thought. The Rod grew warm in his hands and Angelina's back stiffened.

Turning, Malik strode quickly to the portrait hole and pushed it aside, only releasing his grip on the Rod when the portrait had settled shut behind him. Back in the common room, Angelina blinked. Had she zoned out for a moment? She must have been more tired than she thought. It was probably time to get to bed.

Out in the corridor, Malik let out a breath and started in the direction of Shadi's office. There was no guarantee that the item guardian was there, but Wadjet had been conspicuously missing all evening and that usually meant she was with the Defense professor, meaning he had to be awake.

The school halls were dark and silent, filled with the whispers of deep slumber and the pale, glimmering lights of the occasional ghost wandering around the grounds with nothing to occupy their time. It must be boring, being dead, Malik mused, but then again, he supposed it would have to depend on what kind of dead you were. Bakura and Yami certainly led eventful enough lives—or deaths.

_You really are rather out of it today_, he applauded mentally. _Now you just need to start preaching the logical and fun-free life._

Shadi's office door was rimmed with the distinctive, yellow light that indicated the presence of an occupant. On the other hand, it was also locked when he tried to turn the handle. Frowning, he knocked. No one answered.

"Hey, Shadi, You in there or not?" he called through the door in a loud whisper. Again, there was no answer. "If you don't say anything I'm not going to be responsible for anything that happens!" he added. Still, the office was silent.

Shrugging, Malik focused on the lock, his hand wrapped once again around the Millennium Rod. There was a flash of gold light, a click, and the door swung silently open.

The first thing Malik noticed upon stepping inside was the conspicuous absence of a cold-eyed Shadi inquiring as to his reason for all but breaking in to his office. The second thing he noticed—and by far the more startling of the two—was that there was a dark, swirling vortex of purple and black light in the far wall of the office.

Staring, he shut the office door firmly and moved closer. There was no mistaking it. There was a portal to the shadow realm in Shadi's office wall, its tendrils rippling over the hieroglyphs in lazy wisps.

The Egyptian youth let out a low whistle. "And he tells _us_ not to get carried away."

X

"We are getting closer."

His voice was small and oddly muffled by the eddying mists of the shadow realm, but the small, winged serpent hovering by his shoulder heard and hissed softly in reply. Around them the flashes of electric blue that occasionally rippled over the darkness were becoming stronger and more numerous, a distinct sign of fluctuating powers or inconsistencies in the state of the realm.

Pausing in his steps as a sudden, blinding flash of blue lightning swept through the mist, Shadi shielded his eyes. The moment passed but he remained where he was. The mists here swirled more quickly though the air at the spot where he stood was clear and seemed to be glowing faintly white.

_This is the place… Now to see who or what is on the other side._

Raising his hands, he invoked the powers of the Millennium Key, focusing on parting the veil between the shadow realm and the part of the material realm where this particular breech had last opened. Traces of the Cyber Dragon's aura still lingered in the air, indicating that the summons had not been as clean or precise as it could have been, still, it was worryingly solid. Whoever had opened the breech had not been relying on a distortion.

A sudden, warning hiss from Wadjet brought Shadi's eyes snapping open just in time to catch sight of something black streaking through the mists towards them. Stumbling back a step, he barely had the time to register that the thing, whatever it was, had no distinct features aside from a pair of luminous eyes before the darkness closed around him like hands trying to squeeze the life out of his body. Closing his eyes, he focused hard with his mind and pushed, shoving the creature back.

_It is strong_, he noted, even as he backed away from it. _It is not entirely of this plane._

It reached for him again, but this time Wadjet had swooped forward, her aquamarine scales shimmering with a sheen of pale, gold light. The shadow hissed and drew back, its amorphous body pulsing as though with rage.

Shouting out a command, Shadi traced a symbol in the air with his fingers. It blazed brightly for an instant and there was the sound of rushing wind as the shadow realm blurred, its mists drawing away as though being pulled an intangible force. Then it was gone and he was back in his office, his limbs a little shaky from the exertion of power.

"Whoa, what the heck were you doing?"

Heads snapping around at the unexpected but familiar voice, both shadi and the Wingendi narrowed their eyes at the sight of Malik Ishtar standing near the door.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Malik said defensively. "I'm not the one who just left a gaping hole into the shadow realm in my office where anyone could have seen it."

"There is a reason people lock their doors, Mister Ishtar," Shadi said pointedly, gesturing at the portal. It flexed outward, then folded in upon itself until there was nothing left but the glyph covered wall. "I assume you have a reason for breaking in to my office at such an hour?"

"Yeah, sure," Malik agreed distractedly. "Hey, did you find anything then?"

Raising his eyebrows, the professor moved to sit down behind his desk. Wadjet flitted over to curl up on the corner of the desk nearest to the hearth.

"Perhaps, but is that what you came for?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Part of it anyway, so? What's the news?"

Shadi sighed, closing his eyes. "It is not good. I have reason to believe that whoever stole the Records was the one responsible for the Cyber Dragon's appearance in our realm. I have searched the wizard archives extensively and there is no other volume that may have provided the knowledge that would have been necessary. They know some of the history—indeed, more than I had expected, but they clearly did not retain the spells."

_He's actually explaining_, Malik thought, surprised. "So do you know who it is then? Or where the book is?"

Shadi shook his head. "I was close, but I believe there is another force involved—something inside the realms, something that could have caused the Records to appear here." He stared hard into Malik's eyes. "Please inform the Pharaoh of what I have told you here. We must all be prepared." He fell silent, waiting expectantly, but Malik remained standing without any apparent intention to head for the door. "Is there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

"I—" Hesitating, Malik frowned slightly, then cleared his throat. "I don't suppose you've heard from my sister lately?"

"No, I have not."

"Oh, right, that's it then." Turning, Malik strode quickly to the door and exited before Shadi could ask him any more questions. The uneasy feeling in his stomach had only gotten worse.

**TBC**

**A.N**: Okay, I'll explain about Isis next time I hope you enjoyed it. Again, questions, comments, and suggestions are welcome. Oh, and I had no idea what kind of monsters Shadi would have, so any ideas would be welcome.


	26. Chapter 26

A.N. Hello! I just got back from vacation recently and the house is going through some organization, but here's the next chapter. Again, it's not as humor oriented as a lot of the others, but I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: HP and YGO still not mine.

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six.

* * *

Chapter 26

"What?! Malik!" Ryou exclaimed in horror. "You can't be serious! Divination starts in a few minutes—and what is Shadi going to say?"

"Nothing if he doesn't know," the Egyptian said stubbornly. "And besides, I couldn't care less if I missed Divinations. The beetle probably won't even notice."

"Shouldn't you at least try sending an owl first?" Yugi asked. "After all, you don't actually know if there's anything wrong."

"I already did," Malik snapped, growing impatient. "And she didn't answer. That means there _is_ something wrong."

-((Maybe she's mad at you,))- Bakura suggested, sounding distinctly bored. -((It wouldn't be the first time.))-

(Bakura!) Ryou hissed. (Can't you see he's worried? Don't be so insensitive!)

"I'm sure Isis is fine," he said hurriedly. He didn't like the shadows gathering on the Egyptian's brow.

-::Isis is a strong shadow mage in her own right,::- Yami added.

"I'm going," Malik snapped, ignoring them. "It's not as though walking the shadow realm takes all that much time for people like us who know the way."

Yugi sighed. He could tell Malik wasn't going to be changing his mind, but then again, if it had been his grandfather, he'd probably be the same. "All right, but you'd better hurry then, we'll cover for you. Just don't do anything rash."

"Rash? What are you talking about?"

-((He's being dense on purpose,))- Bakura proclaimed in a singsong voice.

-;;Hey, Tomb Robber,;;- Ishtar said in a somewhat subdued voice.

-((What?))-

-;;I wouldn't keep prodding him if I were you.;;-

Bakura fell silent. Ishtar didn't speak in such a serious voice very often.

"Be careful," Ryou sighed, looking resigned. "We most likely won't be able to find you if anything happens…"

Malik rolled his eyes. How many times would he have to say he would be fine before they would believe him? "It's not as though I'm going to _war_. I'm going _home_."

"You three!" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the air like a knife as she rounded the corner. "You should be in class."

"Sorry professor," Yugi said quickly, bowing. "We lost track of the time."

With that the three hurried away from her, though they could feel her sharp gaze burning holes in their backs all the way down the corridor. Once they were out of sight, Malik turned into an empty classroom as the other two continued towards the north tower.

X

Harry looked up from his open Divinations textbook as Yugi and Ryou took seats at the table next to his and Ron's. They looked out of breath and Malik was missing. The previous day's conversation with Hermione flashed through his mind. "Where's Malik?"

"The bathroom. Something he ate at breakfast didn't agree with him," Ryou replied without thinking.

((Hey, you're actually getting batter at this.))

Ryou frowned. (What are you talking about?)

((I mean you actually delivered that one convincingly.))

Groaning inwardly, the pale haired boy pulled his own textbook out of his bag. "Do you think we're still on crystal gazing? There aren't any orbs out today…"

"Trelawney's been acting all weird today," Ron replied, shrugging. "Seems distracted. She even assigned us the same chapters to read as last time—not that I'm complaining mind you."

"I guess we'll read it too then." Yugi opened his own book. "What page is it on?"

x-X-x

To most people, distance was a matter of unchangeable fact. It was the way material and reality were measured because without the solidity of defined spaces the mind could easily be overwhelmed and lost to the eager grasp of chaos. Malik however knew that distance was, actually, only a relative thing, because a place or an object was only ever as far away or close as a person believed it to be. In the material world however that knowledge was all but useless because the human mind clung to solidities for stability. In the shadow realm on the other hand, where nothing was ever really certain and nothing warranted the label of 'solid' it was a different matter altogether. Here, in the shadows, existence was controlled by the mind and the strength of the soul and will behind it. It was with this knowledge that he focused his mind on the museum back in Egypt where Isis should have been and moved forward through the darkness of the shadow realm.

Around him the mists eddied and pulsed, curling around him then swirling away as though drawn by an invisible wind. One step became three, then ten, then twenty as he drew the museum closer to him in his mind, imagining its stone floors and clear, glass displays. Soon the ground beneath his feet began to take on the hard, cool aura of stone and the odorless air filled with the smell of ancient things and cool, museum corridors.

Blinking to adjust his eyes, he tucked the Millennium Rod back into his pocket and checked to make sure that the hall he had landed in was empty. Satisfied, he walked quickly along the hall, eyes darting from side to side for any signs of his sister. According to his watch the museum should have opened about two hours ago and Isis could be anywhere.

His footsteps echoed back to him as he passed from hall to hall, and with every step his frown grew deeper. Finally he stopped in a room containing a massive, stone sculpture of Osiris and panels upon panels of hieroglyphs. It too was deserted.

"Either business has gotten a lot worse since I left or something's gone wrong," he said to no one in particular.

;;I vote the latter.;;

;Me too.;

The sudden, distant sound of footsteps made him tense. Turning around quickly, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the Millennium Rod in his pocket, and stared hard at the archway leading back into the hall.

"Show yourself," he commanded.

There was the sound of someone inhaling in surprise then a familiar face appeared in the arch.

"Master Malik, you're back!"

Malik let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and released the Rod. He nodded a greeting as his eyes flicked to the space behind the newcomer, but there was still no sign of Isis. "Rishid. Where's Isis? And why is there no one here?"

"You don't know? Since you were back I thought—" Cutting himself off, the tall, Egyptian man shook his head, his expression growing grimmer by the second. "The museum has been temporarily closed. Miss Isis is in the hospital."

Malik stared at him. He wasn't entirely shocked—he had been expecting something…even if he hadn't known exactly what—but that uneasy feeling in his chest was growing rather than subsiding.

"What happened?"

"I—I don't know," Rishid replied, guilt weighing his eyes to the floor. "I came in early this morning to help open the exhibits and I found her unconscious near the doors that lead down to the tablets. I couldn't wake her, so I called the hospital."

Lips pressed tightly together, Malik closed his eyes, already reaching out for the dark power of the shadow realm. "The local hospital?"

"Yes."

"Which room?"

"112."

"Good. Scour the museum, see if you can find anything."

Command given, he pulled the shadows back around himself and focused his mind on the hospital.

x-X-x

"Would you like to try a simple reading?" Ryou asked, shuffling his tarot deck with quick, practiced hands.

Yugi looked up from his textbook. "Sure. I haven't finished reading about these spreads though."

Ryou smiled. "That's okay. Let's just draw cards. We can see if they have anything to say about the recent…problems. Here, concentrate on the issue and draw three cards."

He held out the deck and Yuji frowned slightly. What is happening in the shadow realm to cause the disturbances? He thought, repeating the question over and over in his mind. Then he reached out and took the top three cards off of the deck, handing them back to Ryou without looking.

The white haired boy accepted the cards and held them up—and froze. Seeing the shocked expression on his face, Yugi leaned forward.

"What is it? Are they that bad?"

Ryou was silent for a long moment before he looked over into his friend's curious, concerned face. "No…" he said slowly, "not…exactly. It's just…"

Shaking his head, he simply held the cards out to Yugi.

All three of them were blank. Completely, and utterly, blank.

x-X-x

The hospital room, as most hospital rooms tended to be, was very white and very clean, filled with the sharp aroma of disinfectants. Standing next to the white bed and looking down at his sister's unconscious face, surrounded by white sheets and white pillows, Malik felt as though he had stepped into some surreal world. There had been a time, he mused, when he had thought it was all over. The business with the Items and the shadow realm was part of their lives, but it was a past part, something they could look back on and laugh at because now they had their whole lives ahead of them as the tangled webs of time and fate had been smoothed and fastened into clean, straight lines.

_But the shadows can never rest. Things are always changing, most of all in the dark where they can't be seen. We can't ever get off our toes._

;;Well, wouldn't life be boring if you could? I mean, what's living without a little spice! A little danger!;;

Malik sighed, but he couldn't help the small grin that tugged at his lips regardless. ;That's true. But still…I feel like we keep dragging her into this.;

;;At least she's breathing,;; Ishtar said optimistically. ;;We'll sort this out and she'll be just fine and ready to start yelling our ears off about being more careful again by next Monday.;;

Malik snorted. ;Might take longer than that. But we'll solve it all right.; His fists clenched reflexively. ;Whoever's behind all this is going to be sorry they caused us so much trouble.;

;;That's right!;; Ishtar cackled gleefully. ;;We'll send them all to the shadow realm! Where's the Necklace by the way?;;

Malik started abruptly, his eyes widening. The Millennium Necklace was gone. He hadn't noticed before because seeing Isis unconscious in a hospital bed was already so out of place that that other minute yet all important detail and escaped him.

;It—someone must have taken it! But how—;

;;Left,;; Ishtar said suddenly, voice unusually sharp. ;;Did you see that?;;

Lavender eyes narrowed and Malik turned slowly to face the door. He had seen it all right. A thin wisp of shadowy mist—a tendril from the shadow realm.

Pulling the Rod out of its hiding place, he ran out into the hall, his mind reaching out for any other traces of the realm's distinct energy. As he ran the traces grew stronger. They were all radiating outward—ripples from a focal point.

_It's like the energy released by a summons_, he thought distractedly. Dodging around a startled nurse pushing a cart laden with covered trays that were probably breakfasts, he turned a sharp corner into a more dimly lit hall and was blasted with a gust of cold air.

Lowering the arm he had raised on impulse, he saw a few flakes of white go drifting by his face. He stared.

_Is that—_

A low rumble shook the hallway floor and he tore his eyes away from what could only be snow to fix them on the hulking, humanoid thing that was standing just a little farther down the hall. It was covered in blue and white armor and something about it was distinctly familiar. Around it huge blocks of ice stood amidst a rapidly thickening carpet of white, and Malik noted with a start that there were horrified faces inside the ice.

;;Stop gaping at the frozen people! It's coming our way!;;

"Right."

Sticking the Rod back in his pocket, he yanked out his deck.

"Mobius, Mobius…"

;;Level six. Attack 2400.;;

"Defense 1000. Effect—"

;;When it's tribute summoned. Doesn't matter here—;;

A vicious gust of icy wind tore through the hall and Malik cursed as his cards went flying out of his rapidly numbing fingers. The cold was cutting right through his school robes and he was starting to regret not listening to Yugi and Ryou's suggestions of wearing warmer clothes.

Instead he turned to face the approaching Frost Monarch and raised both his hands, palms outward, mind focused on the Rod at his side and the power within it. There was a brilliant flash of gold and the monster let out a disgruntled roar as it ran into an invisible barrier.

The Egyptian grinned. "Heh, you're gonna have to hit harder than that to get me."

Bellowing furiously, the monster reared back and threw itself forward with astonishing speed, striking the barrier with every ounce of its twenty four hundred attack points.

Caught off guard, Malik took an involuntary step back and the barrier shattered.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**A.N**. I don't know anything about hospitals in Egypt, so just bear with me. Okay, I'll try to get the next part up sooner as soon as the furniture stops moving. Thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions, etc, always welcome.

Oh, one more thing. I'm reloading some of the previous chapters so that the formats will fit better, though I'll do them bit by bit from the back, so just give me a heads up if you see anything go wrong--like disappearing speech, etc. I would really appreciate it.


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N**. Sorry, yet again, for the long delay! I was going to finish it and post it by New Year's at least but it just didn't work out that way. Ah well, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: HP and YGO characters still not mine, the Wingendi are, hehe. It's nice to be able to claim something.

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

Anything with -. . .- around it is a broadcast to all six.

* * *

Chapter 27

"What is going on here?" Trelawney's airy voice drifted across the stifling tower room as she spied Ryou and Yugi staring down at their tabletop, apparently frozen. Moving between several poofs, she leaned over their table and examined the three blank, white cards lying there. She frowned.

"What's this? You are supposed to be learning about the mysteries of tarot reading, not playing games."

"But they _are_ tarot cards, Professor," Yugi said, looking earnestly up at the Divinations teacher. "It's just that when we flipped them over they'd all gone blank."

"Blank?" she repeated, clearly disbelieving. "My boy, cards do not _go blank_. They may speak ill tidings or foretell great fortune, they may give you the most unexpected of news, but they do not simply go blank."

"But Professor—" Ryou started, picking up one of the cards to show her. But she only gave it a brief glance before fixing her large, magnified eyes on them.

"Do not expect me to believe such foolish nonsense," she said stiffly, drawing herself up. "If you are not going to treat these cards with the respect they deserve, then I have no choice but to believe that you are not yet ready for them. The crystal balls are in the cupboard. You will practice your crystal gazing for the rest of this class period."

That said, she turned and drifted away, her many bracelets jingling against each other.

(( . . . What?!)) Bakura exploded. ((Who does she think she is? I'll show her a thing or two about card reading—))

(Yami . . . we've gone over this before. We all know you know all about card reading, but now just isn't the time to get offended.)

Yugi frowned as he got up and headed for the cabinets more out of reflex than any actual desire to spend yet more time staring into a crystal ball. :Do you have any idea what this means? The cards being blank?:

Yami was silent for a long moment before he let out a long, resigned sigh. ::No, divination was never a specialty of mine, but I can say that it may not be an entirely bad omen.::

Yugi paused, his hands resting on the cabinet doors. :Really? I can't really imagine it meaning anything good.:

::This may be pure speculation, but I believe it might simply be a sign that the answer is as yet too uncertain or buried too deeply in other matters that cannot be clarified to the degree of being viable for even the broad representation of the cards. Thus it is not really either a sign of ill fortune or inability, simply mystery.::

:That makes sense…:

::We may have to consult the Tomb Robber for confirmations.::

Yugi blinked then laughed out loud. Opening the cabinet he fetched two crystal balls and made his way back to the table where Ryou looked like he was having some mental argument with Bakura.

::What?::

:It's just that you don't actually say we should get Bakura's opinion very often.:

x-X-x

The first thought that sprinted through his mind with the speed of someone running barefoot over hot coals was that this was definitely not a good situation to be in. The second hought was his yami's irritated shout inside his head that that was the most useless thing he could possibly be thinking and if he didn't get the damned Rod out now he was going to be just another human popsicle in the Frost Monarch's already extensive collection. The part of his mind that was coherent agreed with this and so he scrambled back onto his feet as his right hand dove into his pocket questing for the Millennium Rod.

But instead when his fingers finally met something hard and emerged from his pocket with said item in tow he found himself holding his wand. He stared at it for a moment, caught between incredulous horror and the sudden urge to throw the ridiculous little thing away. But the Monarch was coming fast and he didn't have time to get rid of the dratted thing and fetch the Rod before fate dealt him the popsicle card.

So instead he leveled the flimsy stick of wood at the oncoming monster and chanted the binding spell he had learned from the yamis but never thought he'd need to use, trying all the while to forget that he wasn't actually holding a Millennium Item. The air around him crackled with black lightning that raced through his wand with an audible crack. The Frost Monarch froze as the air around it darkened first to violet then to a deep, flawless black. Sweat beaded on Malik's forehead as he stared hard at the struggling monster, focusing all the willpower he could muster on the single thought of binding it. For a moment the darkness wavered, but then it collapsed inward on itself. The monster let out one last defiant bellow then it was gone, leaving nothing but the ice and snow filling the corridor to mark its presence—that and a single card that lay on the floor where it had last stood.

Slightly surprised, Malik looked down at the wand in his hand. It looked like it always did, plain and far too easy to break. But then again it was a device used for channeling magic… Perhaps it could be bent by shadow powers to cast shadow mage spells as well as use said powers to cast wizard spells. He tucked the thing back into his pocket. He could investigate thte theory further later.

;;You know, it probably would have been easier jst to banish it.;;

;I know that,; he snapped, his mouth pressed into a grim line as he advanced on the card. ;But this way we might get some answers. Whoever summoned this Frost Monarch called an un-carded monster to the material realm—that hasn't been done for centuries.;

Ishtar fell silent and Malik bent, gingerly retrieving the card with thumb and forefinger. It felt like a solid binding, even if it had been a bit slow and more strenuous than it would have been had he had the Rod in hand.

Turning it over, he frowned. The space where the monster's attribute should have been inscribed was blank. Instead there was the black silhouette of a skull with a serpent's tongue. And over it all lay a vaguely humanoid shadow with no distinct features that seemed to seep through the card itself. It felt…tainted.

;I don't like the way this looks.;

;;The colorful circles are more attractive.;;

He snorted. ;That's not what I meant. We should show this to the others. That symbol with the skull doesn't look familiar.;

;;It's a skull, what's so special about it? The shadow's far more interesting. It feels old, maybe as old as the Pharaoh.;;

;As old as the Pharaoh?; Malik mused, gathering his deck from where it had been scattered all over the hallway floor. ;That's…interesting.;

Standing, he cast one last look around the hall for any cards he might have missed. Seeing nothing but frozen people who were rapidly beginning to defrost he stepped back into the shadows by the wall and closed his eyes, pulling them aound him and folding himself back into the shadow realm. He had a lot to think about now and he had the impression that Yugi, Ryou, Yami, and Bakura weren't going to be the only ones interested.

x-X-x

The advantages of having a maze for a soul room was that one could never run out of room to pace. It wasn't perhaps the most practical of settings—some might have aversions to being under a constant barrage of echoes created by one's own footsteps or disturbed by the lingering shadows on the walls—but for Yami it had always been a comfortable place. Then again, he supposed that was only natural considering the nature of soul rooms. The only real drawback was that no amount of pacing could answer the questions that had been chasing themselves around and around his head during recent times.

On the one hand the Records had manifested itself outside of the shadow realms, indicating some kind of danger or imbalance involving or in the realm itself—something that the appearance of the Cyber Dragon and the breech Shadi had been keeping sealed had confirmed. But the Records had vanished, either stolen or perhaps having returned itself to the shadow realm. Granted the latter solution seemed unlikely if not altogether unrealistically wishful considering the almost certain fact that someone had performed a summoning in order to bring the Cyber Dragon into the material realm . . .

There were too many loose ends. The Records, if stolen, must have been taken by someone at school, but he was relatively sure that information on the shadow realm was limited in the wizarding world. Shadi himself had apparently made a thorough search and if there was one thing about Shadi any of them knew for certain it was that he took anything he considered a part of his duty as a guardian very seriously. Thus how would someone who happened acoss the Records even know that it was something worth taking?

Pausing beside a particularly twisted staircase he gazed pensively up into the darkened reaches overhead. They were silent as they always were.

The only logical answer that came to mind was that the one who took it had perhaps taken it out of spite. But from what he could remember they hadn't spent enough time interacting with the general school population to incite such ire. Yet even so a book was an odd choice for someone seeking revenge for some petty wrong. Furthermore, the summoning could not have been performed within Hogwarts or on the surrounding grounds. One of them would have sensed it if it had.

Malik had mentioned something about other forces after his meeting with Shadi, but he had been too agitated to explain clearly.

Letting a long, frustrated breath hiss out between his teeth, he continued his aimless wandering of the endless, empty halls. He had spoken out of the desire to reassure when he had told Yugi they could solve it all when the time came, but their lack of information was growing more and more unnerving by the moment. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly into a small, wry smile.

Sometimes it was a curse to have so much time to think.

X-X-x

The small crowd of students gathered outside Hagrid's hut was the first thing Malik saw when he stepped through the veil between realms and into the shadow beneath the Forbidden Forest's outer fringe. Casting a quick glance around to make sure that no one was looking his way, he jogged out from amidst the trees to join them. It looked as though he had managed to get back just before class started. Spying Yugi and Ryou standing near the front of the group with Wadjet draped about the smaller duelist's shoulders he shouldered his way through the crowd to join them. He was greeted with a few cries of protest from his fellow students but he ignored them. As far as he was concerned what he had to say was far more important than their moments of discomfort.

His pace slowed as he neared them and he realized that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing right next to them, conversing quietly as the class waited for Hagrid. Yugi appeared to be explaining why they had named Wadjet the way they had. Grimacing inwardly, Malik stepped up next to them, his teeh clenched firmly on the urge to drag his fellow duelists off somewhere quiet and tell them about the Frost Monarch in the hospital and the strange symbol that had replaced its attribute mark.

Ron spotted him as he approached and he directed the others' attention in the same direction as he waved. "Hey, Malik! Where were you this morning? We didn't see you in Divinations."

Malik resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously, some people just couldn't keep their noses to themselves. And was it just him or had the redhead traded looks with Harry and Hermione when he asked that?

_You're getting paranoid_, he told himself firmly as he gave them all a vague shrug. Being on edge with all the trouble from the shadow realm reminded him too much of the old days when suspicion of everything and everyone had been a necessary part of life. Instead he opened his mouth to tell them he had dozed off in the library while working on one of their potions' essays.

The problem was that what came out of his mouth was, "I went to check on my sister."

He froze, his eyes going wide. Yugi and Ryou were staring at him. Even Wadjet had roused herself to level him with an unblinking, yellow gaze.

;;I can't believe you just said that.;;

"Your sister?" Hary inquired, surprised. "I didn't know you had a sister here."

"I don't." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he clamped his mouth shut. What was going on here? They were all looking at him oddly now, though for different reasons. He was given a temporary respite as Hagrid came around the corner of his hut.

"S'rry I'm a bit late," he announced, breathing a little harder than usual. "It took me a while ta get 'im 'ere. Now, if you'll all just come 'round ta the back you c'n say hello."

Hagrid appeared to be unusually pleased. There was a moment of uneasy silence before the class trickled around to the back of the house. Since the Wingendi had been introduced and the class had aken on their responsibilities caring for the serpents Hagrid had brought in other creatures. None of them were going to forget the fire-breathing chickens anytime soon. Malik could remember Hermione muttering worriedly about not being sure if the feathery flamethrowers were legal but all he had been thinking at the time was that the things seemed like shadow realm escapees. Granted, he'd never heard of a fire-breathing chicken duel monster. Still, one could never be sure.

Mentally preparing themselves in case they had to leap out of the way or raise a shield, the hikaris rounded the corner of the hut into the backyard with the rest of the class. Malik noted with a certain degree of annoyance and amusement that Ryou seemed to be purposefully putting himself between him and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He appreciated the thought, but it wasn't pleasant to be reminded of his slip. Maybe the trip to the hospital had unsettled him more than he had thought?

;;Maybe you're getting old. I hear age makes mortals lose their wits.;;

Malik snorted. ;Yeah? Well, you aren't exactly any younger than me.;

"Malik!"

Jerking out of his mental conversation, Malik stumbled, catching himself just in time to take a hurried step back. He had come face to face with a pair of very large, yellow eyes. He stared. They stared back. He blinked. They didn't.

Someone grabbed his am and pulled him back a few steps. It was only then that he got a good look at the owner of the yellow eyes. It stood as tall as he did at the shoulders—the hairy, feline shoulders attached to a powerful pair of wings that were currently folded primly against its back. The eyes themselves were set above a deadly looking beak set in an eagle's regal head.

"This 'ere's a griffin," Hagrid's excited voice boomed over the heads of the class at that exact moment. "Real special they are. Can't tell 'nythin' but the truth 'round 'em."

;Shoot.;

;;You said it.;;

;Looks like we'd better keep our mouths shut for now. Damn.;

x-X-x

"So what did you find?" Yugi asked. The three of them were huddled in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts' classroom. Shadi seemed distracted at the moment and he had given the class the entire period to study. Most of the students cracked out their textbooks but a few slipped out of the classroom while the professor wasn't looking. When Shadi said nothing of this Lavender had asked tentatively if they could leave once they had finished the assigned chapters. Shadi had given his permission and half the class had immediately up and left. It was a mark of just how distracted he was that Shadi hadn't said anything about that either. Of those who remained Hermione was the only one who seemed to really be studying. Harry and Ron had their books open but the pages had turned only a handful of times since class had begun. Instead they kept casting covet glances towards the hikaris when they thought they wouldn't be noticed. They were all too preoccupied to inform the two wizards that their timing was off.

"Someone attacked Isis," Malik replied, his words edged with suppressed anger. "Whoever or whatever it was took the Necklace."

Ryou's brow furrowed. "Is she all right?"

The Egyptian youth nodded, a short, sharp jerk of a motion, before fishing around in his pockets and producing a card. He set it on the table where they could all see it. "She'll be fine, but this Frost Monarch attacked me while I was at the hospital."

Yugi and Ryou both leaned forward for a better look. The diminutive duelist reached out and gingerly picked up the card.

::The seal is solid.::

:That's good. But it seems . . . cold . . .:

"Do you know how it got there?"

Malik shook his head. "I would've pegged it as a rift—I didn't sense a summoning—but something tells me it's not."

It was Yugi's turn to frown. "You know, I think things are probably a lot more serious than we thought."

The blonde snorted. "Go figure. The weird thing is…well, you two must have noticed. The attribute is missing—it's been replaced by some kind of skull thing."

"Let me see."

Yugi handed the card to Ryou who stared hard at it. "I've never seen anything like it before…maybe Shadi would—"

He was interrupted by a loud crash and a shout. All three of their heads turned in unison to where Ron had shot to his feet, his face pale and his fingers trembling as they pointed at the card in Ryou's hand. "That—that has the Dark Mark on it!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes:**

Names: I know I've gone over this before, but since someone complained I guess I'll go over it again. I call Yami Malik 'Ishtar' because that was what I was first introduced to way back when I first joined the fandom. I know there are a million of other ways to refer to him and Malik including Marik and Mariku, etc, but they look so similar that it's harder for me to distinguish them when reading. Thus I prefer just to use Ishtar because it's easily distinguishable. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

**A.N**. Well, what do you think? Thoughts, comments, questions all welcome. Hope you liked it. Oh, and the reformatting of previous chapters has been put on hold.


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N**. Uh . . .yeah, my deepest apologies for the incredibly long delay . . . This chapter gave me some trouble and I'm not sure I like all of it, but I hope you do. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: YGO and HP do not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 28

Dead silence filled the room and for one long, eternal second absolutely no one moved. Every witch and wizard in the room had jerked around at Ron's cry to stare as expressions of various degrees of horror drew themselves across their faces. The hikaris themselves were more confused than alarmed. They had never heard of this Dark Mark, though the outburst certainly answered at least a few of their questions, but it didn't take a genius to realize that it was probably not a sign of good fortune. But their confusion lasted only as long as it took for their fellow students to regain their wits.

Later no one could remember who drew their wand first, or at least if anyone did no one ever admitted it, but Yugi heard the shouted spell and he ducked without thinking. A jet of red light lashed through the air just over his head and something in the distance crashed.

::Here, let me.::

Eyes narrowing, Yami scanned the room quickly, keeping his head beneath the level of the desks. People were shouting but it was the distinct note of panic that rang in their voices rather than the actual words that caught his attention. How could all this chaos have been caused by a single phrase? A sign on paper no less.

Beside him Malik had dodged another red flash of light and made a lunge for the wizard who cast it. Seamus turned to make a run for it but the Egyptian caught his wrist and relieved him of his wand with an expert twist of the wrist. Seamus let out a shout and tried to punch him. Malik caught the boy's fist in his other hand and scowled.

"Listen here, I don't know what's wrong with you lot but—"

He was cut off as Dean jumped on his back, trying to pull him away from Seamus, probably in an attempt to 'save' his friend. His efforts were rewarded by a sharp blow to the jaw from Bakura that sent him reeling back to trip over a desk. The tomb robber grinned.

"Come on, mortal," he taunted. "It's about time I had some fun around here."

"Someone go get Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, leaping to get between Dean and Ryou. The Ryou that was grinning in a way he hadn't thought the white haired boy could grin. Well, that wasn't exactly accurate. This was the white haired boy's 'other' face, the one he had seen first on the train then glimpsed occasionally since. What did it all mean? He hadn't honestly thought the new students would be Death Eaters before he saw the Dark Mark. They were strange, certainly, and suspicious—not to mention able to use powers wizards weren't supposed to, but they had seemed nice. If he let himself he had to admit that for once he wished they could find out that the 'suspicious people' were actually good. Then again, he firmly reminded himself, the first Voldemort supporter he had ever really met had seemed like a coward and that certainly hadn't made the man any less dangerous. Somewhere behind him he could hear the door rattled as Hermione made a lunge for it, fumbling with the doorknob, intent on getting out to call a teacher—any teacher—and he wished her luck silently as his fingers tightened on his wand. He raised his arm, a shield charm on the tip of his tongue, but all motion in the room stopped as a commanding voice rang out over the pandemonium.

"I activate the Swords of Revealing Light!"

Harry's head turned automatically, his eyes landing on Yugi who was standing with a single hand upraised. The boy had a card in that hand that was glowing bright as the noonday sun—a light reflected by the luminous swords that now lanced down seemingly out of the ceiling. Harry opened his mouth to shout the charm but found he couldn't speak—couldn't move even. And it seemed neither could anyone else.\

The silence that now filled the room was even more deafening than the first. Hermione stood by the door, her hand on the handle but unable to turn it. Ron was near her, his wand up and his eyes wide in a mixture of horror and fear. Dean Thomas had sat up, dazed from his fall, and in the next aisle Seamus stared across a glowing hilt at Malik who had been forced away from him by the force that seemed to emanate from the swords. Across the room Nevile was huddled within a ring of blades. Ryou too was frozen. Even the professor's desk had its own cage of glowing swords though Shadi, who had finally looked up to see what the commotion was, wore a disturbingly calm expression. The only person in the room who wasn't held in place by the power of the spell, for spell it had to be, was Yugi.

Seeing that everyone was now looking at him, Yugi lowered the card, though it continued to glow brightly in his hand. Harry noted with a certain sense of satisfaction that the odd pyramid pendant of his was also alight, though why it mattered that he had guessed right about the pendant having something to do with the new students' strangeness was beyond him. Perhaps it was because it was a success, small or not.

"This," Yugi stated in that same, commanding voice that Harry associated with his 'other' moments, "is ridiculous. I don't know what cause you think you have to attack us like this, but it is uncalled for and I would appreciate an explanation."

"Why the hell did you do us too?!" Ryou snarled from his prison, shooting the smaller boy a venomous look. "Is this how you treat your allies?!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "The point was to stop the fighting, now shut up." He turned his eyes on Ron whose face grew paler under his gaze. "You said something about a mark? To what were you referring?"

Ron swallowed visibly, opened his mouth, then closed it again. He repeated this process several times then gave up, slumping despite the magic holding him in place. It was Hermione who finally spoke.

"That card of yours had the Dark Mark on it." Her voice was quiet but sharp as she stared across the room directly at Yugi. "The Death Eater's mark." Her eyes shifted to Shadi. "You—you're all—"

"We are not Death Eaters." The words came from Shadi and they carried with them an edge none of the students had ever heard before. It made even the bad-tempered Ryou shut his mouth on whatever he had been about to say. The man sighed and looked to Yugi. The swords around his desk vanished and the professor got to his feet.

"I suppose this was bound to happen," he said, though it seemed he was speaking more to himself than to them. "I believe it is time we had . . .a talk. Pharaoh?"

_Pharaoh_. The word echoed through Harry's mind. Someone else had mentioned pharaohs too, but who? And why was Shadi now directing the title at Yugi?

Yugi nodded released the glowing card which hung stationary in the air as he shuffled through his deck then fished around in his pockets until he came up with another card. Then he took the bright one out of the air and it stopped glowing. The instant it did every sword in the room also vanished. But before anyone could react to their sudden freedom Yugi held up his other card and murmured to it. It flashed and Hermione jumped away from the door as bars snapped up across it, crisscrossing along both walls and ceiling until it looked like the classroom had grown an iron ribcage.

"Nightmare's Steelcage," Malik muttered under his breath. "Great, now we're all defenseless. Or offenseless,not that it might not just as well be the same thing. I didn't see that one coming."

"What did you do?" Harry demanded, wand still held up before him.

"You can put away your stick," Malik told him, his expression torn between annoyed and amused. "Actually, you all can. No one's going anywhere—or attacking anyone—until he," he jerked his thumb at Yugi, "gets rid of it. Not unless someone actually starts a game but as it were there aren't any turns to limit the duration for us." His face went blank for a moment then he laughed and shook his head, turning to flop into a chair like he hadn't a care in the world.

No one else moved. Sighing, Shadi leaned back against the edge of his desk and frowned. It was a thoughtful expression though, Harry noted, not a threatening one.

_Well, you wanted them to be good guys_, he reminded himself. _And it doesn't look like they want to hurt anyone right now. If they did they could have done something when none of us could move._

Taking a gamble, he lowered his wand and took a seat. He didn't put it away though. Just in case. The rest of his classmates were watching him and he realized with a start that they had been waiting for him to make the first move. It gave him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach—something warm but squirmy at the same time. Slowly, the rest of them took seats, leaving only Yugi and Ryou on their feet.

"Thank the gods that's over," the latter murmured and slumped into a chair, all the vehemence draining out of him in the span of a mere few seconds.

"Not quite yet it isn't," Yugi muttered in reply as he too sat. He no longer emanated that aura of command but he was still holding the glowing card that had activated—whatever it was he had activated. Harry's brows drew together in thought. That card . . . Before it had lit he could have sworn it was a card from that Duel Monsters game. Perhaps it was some kind of embodiment? They had already been told the monsters were . . . But summoning magic was supposed to be, well, creature related, wasn't it? The research he had done for their last essay had told him that summoning was the branch of magic that summoned beings from other realms, usually demons and elementals. It had said nothing of cages and swords of light. Unless whatever power this was it wasn't actually just the art of summoning . . .

For caution's sake, Harry whispered a soft "_lumos_" to his wand, but nothing happened. So Malik was right and none of them could do anything. It was that or just Harry and the other students couldn't.

"Wh—what are you going to do with us?" Ron stammered. He had apparently found his voice though it was nowhere near steady. His turned to the card that had started the whole mess as though pulled by a magnet. It lay forgotten on one of the desks, the unmistakable Dark Mark stark for anyone's eye to see. It was clear that no one actually believed that there was no danger.

Not, Yugi thought with a mental grimace, that they could really be blamed for that considering they had all just been given a first hand demonstration of a kind of magic they knew nothing about. In their shoes he probably wouldn't be pleased either. On the other hand, why had the other students attacked them like that? Death Eaters . . . They had called their Dark Lord's supporters Death Eaters . Yugi's eyes widened and he too glanced over at the Frost Monarch. So the skull and serpent symbol was the mark of a Death Eater, and after seeing them with the card the other students—

::Assumed we were Voldemort supporters,:: Yami said flatly. ::And they acted accordingly without actually considering if they had any real evidence.::

Yugi sighed. :It might not be reasonable, but this guy is someone they've been afraid of all their lives. Reason probably has very little power against that.:

::That doesn't make the mistake any less dangerous. If we hadn't been able to defend ourselves we could all have easily been injured, or worse.::

"You can't keep us here forever," Seamus added when no one answered Ron. He had helped Dean into a chair and was now glaring at them all in a way that wasn't quite convincing enough to hide the fact that he was scared.

"And what do you propose we do with you then?" Malik asked, a mocking grin playing around his lips.

"Malik!" Ryou hissed. "This isn't funny."

"In case you didn't notice, Ryou, they started it."

"However, he is right," Shadi cut in, straightening and leveling them all with a frown. "This is no laughing matter. Perhaps it would be best if this never happened at all." He gave Ryou—or, more precisely, the Ring—a pointed look.

"Wait."

All eyes in the room turned to stare at Yugi. The small duelist swallowed to calm his nerves and continued.

"Shadi, you've been saying how you think there might be trouble coming from the shadow realm soon, and that it might have something to do with these Death Eaters, right?"

The man paused then nodded.

"Well, then it seems to me it might be in all our interests if we talk about this. Even if this, uh, even didn't happen, it would only be a delay." He turned to Harry and the other wary students. "I know you think we're related to these Death Eaters because of the mark on this card," he said, scooping up the Frost Monarch with his free hand and holding it up so that they could all see it. "and I can understand your suspicion, but we're not here to hurt anyone and if you'll hear us out—"

"And answer a few questions," Malik interjected.

"—I'm sure we can get this straightened out." He trailed off, looking uncertainly from one face to the next.

::Well put, Aibou.::

:Um, thanks,: Yugi replied, wondering if Yami was humoring him. Everyone else in the room was looking at him like, well, like they weren't convinced. Or perhaps it was his imagination.

"Can't you just let us go?" Nevile asked in a voice that shook like a leaf in a storm. The students to either side of him shot him incredulous looks and he sank lower in his seat.

Watching them, Malik couldn't suppress a grin. "Of course we can, we just have to have Ba—Ryou here make you forget you ever saw anything out of the ordinary here today. If that makes you feel any better, it sure would make our lives easier."

"You can't do that," Hermione said sharply, drawing herself up in her chair. "It's against the law."

For some reason this comment coming out of Hermione seemed to have a relaxing effect on the rest of the students. Ron actually rolled his eyes and muttered something about "And she still won't admit Lockheart was a total git" before he remembered himself and shut up.

"If we agree, will you guys explain how you did that?" Harry asked suddenly, waving at the bars on the walls with the hand that wasn't holding his wand. "And promise not to hurt anyone?"

"Harry," Seamus hissed. "Death Eaters don't keep their word."

"We're not Death Eaters!" Frustrated, Malik slammed his hands onto his desk, half rising from his seat. "What is wrong with you people? We're offering to explain things to you here! Though mind you I think you don't deserve it considering it was you lot who threw the first punch, so to speak. Do none of you have ears?!"

His outburst was followed by a ringing silence broken only when Shadi cleared his throat.

"Malik Ishtar, please take a seat."

Snorting, the Egyptian youth dropped back into his chair and crossed his arms.

"As for the rest of you," the professor continued. "Do you or do you not wish to listen?"

Harry hesitated a moment, looking around at Hermione, Ron, and the others, before he nodded. Hermione followed suite and Ron mumbled an ascent. Nevile slid even lower in his seat but he stayed and neither Seamus nor Dean made a move to get up. Shadi watched them for a moment more then nodded.

"Very well, but what we are about to tell you will not be passed to anyone currently outside this room. And know this." His voice hardened and his eyes grew cold. "We will tell you this because I believe it is necessary for you to know, but that does not change the fact that this knowledge is not meant for the ears of those who bear no ties to the shadows. Should you ever betray it to anyone we do not permit the consequences will be dire."

Yugi swallowed, his mouth having gone dry though the words were not directed at him. Shadi had always been serious about his duties, though sometimes he seemed to be the only one who knew exactly what duties he was fulfilling, but it still gave Yugi a shock to hear him speak like this. It was times like these that he wasn't sure he knew the man at all.

"If that is settled," the guardian of the Millennium Items continued when no one spoke. "Then we can begin. This" he added as an afterthought, "will be your lesson for today."

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes**:

Nightmare's Steelcage: This card remains face-up on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. No monsters can attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after this card was activated.

Ishtar's Name: I know I've said this before, but I guess I'll say it again. I use "Ishtar" for Yami Malik instead of Marik or Mariku because it was what I first got used to the long, long, long time ago when I first joined the fandom. It is also easier for me to see the difference in their names then because my sight isn't good.

**A.N**. I now have progress reports on my bio for anyone who feels a need for them. I'm still really busy, don't think I'm going to stop being so for a while, but I'll try to get the next two or three chapters up by Christmas. Consider it a Christmas present. Oh, and I'm reposting some of the earlier chapters because I've been writing this for so long that looking at some of the old chapters made me feel embarrassed, hehe.


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N**. As promised, the next part!

Disclaimer: YGO and HP do not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 29

"In your time with me, you have learned of many realms. Most of our study thus far has been focused on the wild realm and other such planes that are more often encountered by wizards of your kind. However, the power you witnessed on Halloween and in this room today are born of an entirely different brand of magic and deals with an entirely different realm. First discovered in Egypt, this is what has come to be called the shadow realm."

Perhaps it was because of the months he had spent teaching, but the longer Shadi spoke the less he sounded like a guard threatening an intruder and the more he sounded like a professor giving a lecture. Unlike most lectures however every student attending this one was wide awake and had no intentions of becoming otherwise. Even the three already versed in shadow magic were listening intently with both ears, though for them it was more to make sure they remembered what was revealed and what was not.

"The magic of this realm deals largely with minds. Minds, and souls." He emphasized the last word and it hung in the air, ghostly and taunting in its simplicity. "Every act has a price. Every thought bears significance. And the embodiment of this power is the shadow game."

Hermione drew in a sharp breath and sat up straighter in her chair as her hand went up by reflex. The reduction of the classroom from battlefield back to classroom had put her back in her element. It wasn't just her either. Yugi noted with relief that the other students were also relaxing. Even Nevile was starting to look a little less pale.

"Is that why you conduct your magic through those playing cards?" she asked when Shadi nodded at her.

The professor's eyebrows rose a little. "Yes, and no. The game of Duel Monsters is, in truth, a modern rendition of that very game first played in Egypt by those who discovered the shadow realm and its powers."

"But how is that possible?" Apparently, Dean had finally recovered from the bump on the head he had received when falling. He also seemed to be a lot more at ease than the rest of the class, possibly because he had missed out on much of the intervening events. "A lot of kids back home play the game all the time and nothing strange has ever happened. Heck, I have a few cards myself."

"You do?" Seamus turned to give his best friend an incredulous look which Dean shrugged off with a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Well, yeah, though with school and all I haven't had much time for it the last few years. I know it's a muggle game and all but it's fun. Or at least I thought it was a muggle game . . ."

"The game itself is normal enough," Ryou, who had been sitting closest to the two, explained. "But the head of Industrial Illusions is a shadow mage like us."

"What, that Pegasus guy?"

Ryou nodded, trading glances with his fellow Millennium Item bearers. "Yes."

"But what about that card?" Harry pointed at the Frost Monarch. "Why is the Dark Mark on it? Did this Pegasus person make it too?"

"He has to be a Death Eater then," Ron gasped.

Malik couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "I'm more likely to be one than that guy. Honestly, what's up with you lot and jumping to conclusions? I sealed that card. It was supposed to be a water attribute monster but there was something wrong with it and that little skull thing appeared instead."

"Let me see it." Striding over to Yugi, Shadi took the card and examined it closely. The seal was sound and other than the missing attribute there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. "Interesting."

"Does that mean you guys don't know how it got there either?" Ron asked.

"It is most likely the result of a taint," Shadi said finally, giving the card back to Yugi. "Someone has been interfering where they should not. The shadow realm knows these things. This is how it speaks." Here he gave the students a hard look then returned to the front of the room. "This is more serious than I thought." He paused then and seemed to be thinking hard. The rest of the room watched him, waiting. Almost a full two minutes later he reached an abrupt decision and straightened. "We will show you."

His fellow item bearers gaped though it was Malik who choked out, "We will?"

"If it is indeed these Death Eaters who have been causing the disturbances—and the mark on the card clearly states that it is—then this is no longer only our concern. Not," he added, the corners of his mouth turning down slightly, "that I wouldn't prefer it were."

"If you mean you're not sure if we would be of any help," Harry said a little hesitantly, albeit with a tinge of indignation. "I don't know either, but I think we know more about these people than you do. And we'd all want to do everything we could. I mean, whatever is happening isn't just dangerous for you guys right? It involves us too."

To everyone's surprise Shadi actually smiled at that. "Fair enough." He turned his attention to the duelists in the room. "If one of you would?"

The three traded startled looks. Shadi could do this just as easily as any of them could. So why was he asking?

-:He . . .does look a little tired.:-

-(Maybe it's the seal?)-

-;And he's been doing a lot of investigating lately.;-

-;;Yes, we walked in on him with a portal just the other night remember? I didn't think he'd actually wear himself out though. Who would have guessed.;;-

-::Shadi isn't one to use power unnecessarily. Things must be getting worse.::-

-((So who wants to do the honors? If none of you are going to—))-

-(I will,)- Ryou said hurriedly before his yami could volunteer himself.

The class watched curiously as Ryou raised his hands and closed his eyes. Gasps rang out as the air between his palms seemed to flex and the pendant he had been wearing under his clothes materialized there. Then it flashed bright gold. All around the edges of the room thin tendrils of purple and black mist swirled up from the floor and across the ceiling before washing beneath their feet. In moments the entire classroom had been wrapped in a bubble of rippling dark light so that it seemed the students were sitting at desks that rested on nothing. All the empty desks had disappeared but the cage remained.

"Well," Malik remarked into the ensuing silence. "Welcome to the shadow realm."

Murmurs of shock immediately swept through the students. This was nothing like the wild realm, Harry thought. There was a weight here, something that pressed in on their minds and clutched at their throats. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he didn't like it. He could hear from the whispers around him that the others felt the same.

Shadi cleared his throat for silence. "As I said, where the powers you wield are best channeled through your wands ours prefer the medium of games and their implements. Games played thus are called shadow games. If you ever have to play a shadow game make sure you know exactly what the terms and stakes are."

Later Harry would describe the lesson as being more a history lesson than anything else, but at the time it had felt like more. Perhaps it was the power of the place or the magnitude with which Shadi emphasized every word he spoke. It made everything seem like it held a hundred unspoken meanings that whispered just below the threshold of hearing. And with the words came images that bubbled out of the darkness and flashed before their eyes in fleeting, taunting banners of color. Images of pyramids, massive, stone tablets, and stretches of scorching sand. They were both far too real and incredibly distant and watching them made Harry's head ache.

"Shadi," Yugi said suddenly, his voice cutting through the professor's lecture with a ringing note of reality that snapped Harry out of the daze he hadn't even realized he had sunk into. "We should take them back. They're not used to it here."

And just like that the darkness was gone and they were back in the classroom. The cage around the walls also vanished as the card in Yugi's hand stopped glowing and he tucked it back inside a pocket. Shadi dismissed them then with yet another warning not to tell anyone who had not been there that day and Harry filed out with the others, though he noted that none of the three duelists were leaving. Then again, he supposed it was only natural that they have a lot to talk about after the day's events. He knew he certainly had a lot of thinking to do, and judging by the dazed looks on everyone else's faces he wasn't the only one.

X

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Ryou asked as soon as the classroom door shut behind the departing Gryffindors.

Shadi paused for a moment, looking to each of them in turn before he shook his head. "I do not know but as I said before that mark implies a much more . . .direct relation between these dark wizards and our work."

Malik grimaced. "Don't know what these people could possibly do to help though."

"You never know," Yugi replied. "After all, this is their society. Maybe they know something we don't. Besides, a fresh view on a situation never hurts."

_Or at least I hope_, he added to himself as the others nodded their agreement.

x-X-x

"So, are either of you hungry?" Malik asked as they left Shadi's classroom. All around them other students were making their way towards the great hall and dinner, oblivious and cheerful in the way only the ignorant could be.

Yugi shook his head. "Not really. Ryou?"

"Me neither. But we should eat something . . ."

"I have some snacks up in the dorms," Malik offered with a grin. "One night of unhealthy food can't hurt that much."

So the three of them made their way towards Gryffindor Tower. A couple people greeted them as they passed but no one asked them why they were going against the flow of traffic. When they reached the painting of the fat lady Ryou gave her the password and clambered through followed by Malik who pulled Yugi in. The two stood only to nearly bump into Ryou who had frozen just inside the portrait hole.

"Is something wrong Ryou?" Yugi asked, peering around his pale haired friend. At first he thought the common room was empty, but then he spotted a shock of red hair and he realized Ron was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. Hermione and Harry were seated in adjacent chairs and the table between them had a basket of food on it. All three of them had looked up when the duelists entered the common room. It was the sight of them that had caused Ryou to freeze.

For a long moment no one moved or spoke. The hikaris were wondering whether they should excuse themselves and leave when Ron broke the silence.

"Listen," he said a bit awkwardly as he stood. "I'm sorry about—what I said. I shouldn't have made accusations like that, I just . . .kind of reacted without thinking. I'm really sorry." The three stared at him in surprise and he turned bright red, lowering his eyes. "I just . . .thought you ought to know."

"And we think it's cool you guys use a different kind of magic," Harry filled in when Ron faltered.

"So . . .you guys want to eat anything?" Hermione offered. "We got some food from the kitchens . . ."

A smile broke out across Yugi's face and he laughed. "Sure, why not?"

Only Malik hung back as the duelists took seats near the hearth and the food as well though he did relent and take a plate with a slice of roast beef and bread when Harry offered it to him. He couldn't help but eye it warily before picking up a fork and taking a bite. He could feel Yugi casting him a worried look so he offered his friend a lopsided grin and dug in with more gusto than he actually felt.

"That was a fascinating lesson," Hermione remarked after a few minutes of companionable silence. "I never realized there were actually branches of magic that were completely unrelated to ours. I mean, I know there are lots of fields and subcultures and all, but this is completely different!"

"Hermione!" Ron hissed, elbowing her. "We're not supposed to talk about it, remember?"

"Oh." The girl flushed. "I . . ."

"Don't worry about it," Yugi interjected. "Everyone here was in the classroom. I'm sure Shadi won't mind."

"He just gets a little, uh," Ryou paused, struggling to find the right words before settling with, "carried away sometimes. But he means well."

"I think he was in denial that anyone not related to the shadow realm might have a direct connection to the disturbances," Malik added as he finally began to relax. "It's one of his least favorite things to discover. Besides, Yugi's here. If Shadi gets on our cases about this, just tell him that."

"If you say so . . . Kind of reminds me of the Ministry of Magic," Ron remarked through a mouthful of beef. "Though I guess if they paid half as much attention to their jobs as Professor Shadi does You-Know-Who wouldn't be at large now."

"I've been wondering about that," Yugi admitted as he poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice. "I mean, you guys mentioned this Dark Lord guy is a major criminal, right? And that he returned recently?"

Harry nodded, expression grim. "I saw it happen."

"But why doesn't it seem like anyone is doing anything about it? I don't think I've seen him mentioned in the papers at all."

"The Ministry refuses to believe that Voldemort is back," Harry explained, making Ron wince. "We know some people who are keeping an eye on known Death Eaters, but they say Voldemort's keeping his activity low key right now too because he knows the Ministry's in denial and won't react if he doesn't act openly. We don't know what he's planning, but with the way things are now our hands are tied too. All we can do is wait."

"And then what?"

"Pardon?"

Malik leaned back in his armchair, his arms crossed behind his head. "When he does start to act. What are you lot going to do?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. "We'll stop him. What else could we do?"

"That's not what I meant. How are you going to stop him? From what I've heard, he's supposed to be a pretty good wizard right?"

Ron made a sort of strangled noise. "Duh."

"So you guys ready to fight him?"

The question was met with uncertain silence. Ryou reached over and slapped Malik on the shoulder in exasperation.

The Egyptian rounded on him indignantly. "What was that for?"

"What kind of question is that to ask someone?" his friend shot back, disapproving.

"We might be working with these guys! Can you blame me for wanting to know what I might have to work with?"

"Oh." Ryou and Yugi traded looks then turned to look over at Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Well," Hermione said finally, "I think the best we can do is probably make sure we practice our defense against the dark arts . . ." She frowned at that.

"Shadi doesn't teach that kind of stuff," Malik observed, watching them closely. "You practice any on your own?" He could tell from the expressions on their faces before they answered that they didn't.

"I suppose that was what the dueling class was for," Harry said slowly, lowering the cup he had been about to drink from. "Spell casting practice. But with Umbridge replacing it with her own class . . ."

"Can't you practice outside of class?" Yugi inquired. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"I'm not sure where we could practice something like that. But you know," Hermione mused, a smile beginning to make its way onto her face. "That does give me a few ideas."

"Well?" Ron prodded. "What are you thinking?"

But Hermione shook her head. "I'll let you guys know once I've worked out a few things."

;I really hope we don't need these guys.;

;;You said it.;;

He sighed. ;I guess we might as well try and make it a little less painful.;

"Oi, you three, what do you say to learning a bit more about Duel Monsters? What you learned on the train barely scratched the surface. And if they keep showing up it could be useful even if you can't use shadow magic."

Five pairs of startled eyes stared at him.

"What? Did I sprout horns or something?"

"I think that's a good idea." Yugi glanced over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Would you guys like to?"

Harry traded glances with his friends before returning his attention to the duelists and giving them a firm nod. In response Yugi, Malik, and Ryou all produced their decks and began to shuffle with the sure speed of professionals.

"Right then," said Malik as he set his deck on the table between them and grinned, lavender eyes gleaming. "We're warning you now, this is not an easy game to learn well."

* * *

**TBC**

A.N. I've gotta scram but I'll do my best to get the next part up by the end of the month. And a huge thanks to everyone for your patience and encouragement.


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N.** Here we go! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: YGO and HP aren't mine.

* * *

Chapter 30

When the rest of the Gryffindors returned from dinner it was to find the six of them crowded around the table nearest the hearth with cards spread across its surface. Few of the others paid this much attention, though a few of the ones who recognized the game did come by to see what was going on before losing interest when they realized there wasn't actually a game going. Seamus, Dean, and Nevile however approached them when the rest of the room had decided there was nothing interesting in their direction. They had apparently been talking and it was Dean who spoke for them when they came, asking rather tentatively if they could join them. So the six of them had turned into the nine of them which left the rest of Gryffindor to wonder what was so interesting about point values and assorted other odd tidbits of knowledge.

"Thing is," Yugi told the three newcomers when they settled into chairs, "if there is another breech you probably won't have the cards around to tell you about the monster. So it would be best if you could memorize the information for at least some of the more common or powerful monsters."

He was relieved when none of them argued. He'd been half afraid they would think the exercise ridiculous. But they were apparently content to listen. There was however a limit to how much raw information could be efficiently crammed into people in one sitting so the three duelists excused themselves when they noticed their students' eyes glazing over, announcing they would retire early.

"I'm starting to think we should just go hunt down the source of all this ourselves," Malik grumbled as he, Yugi, and Ryou made their way up the narrow staircase towards their room.

"Come on Malik," Yugi laughed. "They're not that bad. I actually think they're dealing with it all pretty well, all considered."

Malik rolled his eyes. "I don't have your patience with amateurs."

"Malik!" Ryou exclaimed. "That's just rude."

"Sorry, sorry, but that's not what I meant anyway. It's this waiting. It's getting on my nerves. I don't know how they can sit down there and wait for their Dark Lord guy to make the first move."

"I guess sometimes that's all you can do." Yugi pushed open the door to the dormitory room they shared with Harry and the others. "Think about it this way," he added as an afterthought. "It's much easier to let them come to you then the other way around."

The three were greeted by a soft hiss as a small, aquamarine head peered around one of the bed curtains to watch them. Satisfied with what it saw, it retreated back behind the curtains.

Malik plopped onto his own bed and leaned his elbows on his knees. "I haven't seen her around much lately."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? You saw her earlier today."

"That was in class, it doesn't count. She knows she's supposed to be there for class."

"I think she's been spending a lot of time with Shadi," Yugi explained, moving to his bed to take a closer look at the Wingendi. She had curled herself into a scaly ball nestled into the folds of his blankets where they were shadowed by the bed hangings. "She looks tired."

Malik snorted. "Figures. If not with the Pharaoh himself than why not the Pharaoh's faithful servant?" He leaned his weight back on his hands. "I still can't believe Shadi had us show them to the shadow realm! What's next? Introduce them to the yamis?"

Ryou's head snapped around suddenly in the direction of the door. "Bakura says someone's coming."

The words had barely left his mouth when the door opened and Harry walked in. He hesitated a moment over the threshold before coming fully inside and shutting the door behind himself. They watched him with curious eyes.

"Um," he started, paused, then squared his shoulders and looked back at them. "I wanted to ask you something."

The three waited for a moment before they realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Go on," Ryou urged.

"I was wondering why you guys seem to look different sometimes," he said in a rush. "Is it a part of your magic? You don't have to answer," he added quickly. "I know you've told us a lot more than you intended to today already. I just thought I'd ask all the questions now." He shrugged, offering them a wry grin.

His outburst was answered with a momentary silence then Malik threw back his head and laughed. It was such an unexpected sound that even Yugi and Ryou jumped.

"Malik! Cut it out!" the latter exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head where he had cracked it on the frame of his four-poster. "It's creepy when you laugh like that."

"Sorry," Malik managed to gasp out as he struggled to get his laughter under control. "I've got to hand it to you Harry, way to fulfill expectations. You know, you're one of the few people I know who'd out and ask a question like that at a time like this. Remind us again and we'll introduce you sometime."

"I think what he means to say," Yugi elaborated as Malik devolved into more laughter, "is that we'll answer your question later. We're all a little tired today."

Harry nodded and withdrew, feeling oddly as though he had only witnessed half a conversation despite being a participant.

When he returned to the common room he found Hermione and Ron still talking with Seamus, Dean, and Nevile. All five of them looked up as he reclaimed his vacated seat.

"What?" he asked. He recognized that look as the one people usually gave someone when they had a lot to say but weren't sure how to say it.

It was Seamus who finally leaned back in his seat and shook his head. "This is all just… I feel like I've just had a week's worth of classes in one day and I still don't know if I'm dreaming or not."

Dean nodded. "You said it."

x-X-x

_There were two doors. They stood before him in the darkness, strangely vivid despite the absence of any kind of light. They reminded him a little of the hundreds and thousands of doors in his soul room, but he knew he wasn't there right now. Or rather, he was, but this…place, if place it was, was not. It gave off the slightly unbalanced feeling of a place formed in dreams._

_"Yami?"_

_Not entirely surprised, he turned to see Yugi walking out of the darkness behind him, looking confused. It wasn't a common occurrence but they had shared dreams before—usually when the dream in question had something to say, and this one definitely felt like one of those._

_"Where are we?" asked Yugi when he came to a stop beside the spirit._

_"I'm not sure. But I think I know how to find out." Striding up to the left hand door, the former Pharaoh placed a hand against it and pushed as it had no handle of any kind. It resisted for a moment then gave and swung open with the faintest of creaks. A corresponding creak made him turn his head to the side where he found that the other door too had opened._

_"You know," Yugi said thoughtfully. "They look like the same door. What's on the other side?"_

_"Nothing that I can see." Pushing the door further open, Yami stepped through it for a better look. He was greeted by more black nothing. Turning to go back through he saw that the edges of the doors didn't quite line up so he could see Yugi on the other side through the crack. On an impulse he walked around the door instead of through it. Sure enough he wound up again on the other side without encountering any barriers. "So…we have a pair of doors that might be the same door standing unsupported in the middle of nothing, going nowhere."_

_"Maybe something will happen if we wait," Yugi suggested, sitting down cross-legged on the nonexistent floor._

_Yami joined him with a sigh. "Omens are not my forte."_

_Yugi laughed. "We can ask Bakura tomorrow."_

_His companion resisted the urge to groan. "If we must."_

_They fell silent after that, waiting. Both of them kept turning to look out into the darkness, half expecting something to leap out at them, but nothing did. Finally Yugi reached into his pocket and concentrated. When his hand came out it was holding a pack of playing cards. He grinned._

_"It worked!" Dreams had their upsides. "Do you want to play? I bought a set of these at the airport. It's a game called Uno. It's a chance game and more fun with more players but it can help pass the time."_

_Always up for a game of any kind, Yami agreed._

X

"Two doors?" Bakura repeated, frowning at Yugi and Yami who were sitting side by side on Yugi's bed. The rest of their dorm mates had already headed downstairs. "That's it?"

Yugi nodded. "We thought something might happen, but nothing did."

"What did the doors look like?"

"Pretty plain," Yami said shortly. "Probably made of some kind of metal."

"And they move together… Did the doors look exactly the same? Was one perhaps marked? Or in a different condition?"

Yugi and Yami traded looks. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. Neither of you looked that closely."

Yugi offered a somewhat sheepish laugh. "Sorry."

"Seriously, pay attention next time. How am I supposed to make heads or tales out of such limited information? If you see the doors again, _memorize_ them."

"You guys," Ryou cut in, getting to his feet. "We should get going or we'll miss breakfast."

x-X-x

"I don't understand the point of this," said Malik as he idly twirled his wand, watching the turtle on the table before him with disinterest. "We should be tracking down the disturbances, or at least gathering information, not trying to turn turtles into stupid teapots."

"Class is still class Malik," Ryou replied, frowning at his own turtle. "Though I must admit, I don't feel right about trying to turn a living creature into crockery."

"I know what you mean." Yugi was patting his turtle on the head with one finger. Something the little creature seemed to be enjoying. "It does seem a bit cruel. I mean, what happens to the mind of an animal that's been turned into an inanimate object? Come to think of it, would they even be aware of what happened?"

His companions gave this some serious thought.

"It's entirely possible," Malik said finally. "I mean, we all know minds can live in inanimate objects."

Ryou drummed lightly on the table. "But that's a different matter entirely. I mean, the Items are magical, and tools used in, by, or for, shadow games might as well be, but these teapots would be completely mundane."

"They do turn them back into turtles sometimes though," Yugi pointed out then frowned. "But I suppose you'd never know if it was the same turtle…"

Malik let out a loud groan and put his head down on the table. "I can't believe we're discussing this."

Yugi reached over and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "We can't spend all our time thinking about problems, Malik. Besides, you said yourself, we can only wait now."

"Well, I've changed my mind. Shadi's been investigating, so why shouldn't we?" The moment the words were out of his mouth he found that he had garnered both his companions' undivided attention. "What?" he demanded, a bit defensively. "You can't tell me the thought never crossed your minds."

"But if Shadi couldn't find anything—"

"Different eyes see different things," Malik cut in before Yugi could finish. "We just need to come up with a good strategy. That should be right up your alley. Just think about it like one of those mystery games." He paused as his turtle stretched its neck out so it could peer at him in the face. As he still had his head on the table it wasn't a difficult thing for the creature to do. It seemed to be thinking very hard. Then it reached that extra few millimeters and bit him on the nose. He yelped, jerking backwards and nearly toppling over his chair. His hands flew up to examine his now throbbing nose. He'd heard turtle bites could be painful but he'd never thought it would be true. "Why you little—you are so turning into a teapot for that!"

Hermione hung back when the students began to pour out of the room at the end of class.

"I need to talk to Professor McGonagall," she explained to Ron and Harry before shooing them out with the others. "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

"What do you think she's up to?" Ron wondered as he and Harry were swept out into the corridor. Harry blinked and turned to look at him.

"What?"

The redhead let out an exasperated puff of air. "What is wrong with you two today? I feel like I've been talking to myself all morning."

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Harry, hiding a grin at Ron's look. "Seriously, I've just…been doing a lot of thinking."

"No kidding."

"And we can ask Hermione about it later. If we don't hurry up we're going to be late for History of Magic."

"Like that's any loss," his friend grumbled but he lengthened his stride anyway. Hermione however didn't catch up to them until mere moments before class began so she didn't have time to explain her actions. She did however give them a very pleased smile that left them both even more confused than they had been before.

x-X-x

"So…dragon type monsters tend to have extremely high attack powers?" Seamus asked.

Yugi nodded. "Many of the most power monsters are dragons, but not everything that looks like a dragon is one and attack power isn't everything. Take the Cyber Dragon you saw on Halloween for example. It's actually a machine type monster and so its strengths and weaknesses are that of a machine even though it could physically be labeled a dragon."

"So what is a dragon's weakness?" Harry inquired, leaning forward a little so that he could take a closer look at the cards that the three duelists had arrayed across the table. He, Seamus, Dean, Nevile, and Ron were sitting in a circle around it with their self-appointed teachers for a second session of what Ron had dubbed their Defense Against Magical Creatures class in the Gryffindor common room after dinner. "For ours it's the eyes."

"For specifics it depends on the dragon," Malik replied. "But generally it's that they're hard to summon. In a duel it's because you need to tribute other monsters for the real power hitters, but for your situation it's good to remember that the more powerful a creature a summoner calls the more energy the said summoner would have had to expend. So your best bet would be to go after the pooped out summoner if its possible instead of actually trying to fight the dragon."

"But that's what you've said for all of them!" Ron groaned. "According to you we wouldn't stand a chance against anything more ferocious than that fuzball Kuri-whatever creature."

The Egyptian's lips twitched. "I'd advise you stay away from those too. They explode upon contact with the enemy."

"Explode?" Nevile repeated, eyes going wide. "B—but I thought you said they were really weak."

"The thing is," Ryou said hurriedly, seeing the gleam in Malik's eyes that he knew meant his friend was about to say something he thought was funny but which would probably not amuse their 'students, "a lot of weaker monsters come with dangerous effects. The Man-Eater Bug and the Old Vindictive Magician for example have the ability to destroy another monster regardless of that other's attack or defense points."

"The important thing," Yugi added, "is that every monster has a weakness."

"Done!"

Everyone around the circle started as Hermione plopped herself down next to Ron, a stack of papers in hand.

Ron gave her a slightly sour look. "So are you going to tell us what you were doing now?"

"I'm getting to that. Can I put this down?"

"Sure." Yugi cleared a space on the table and Hermione set her papers down.

"We," she explained as she pulled out a quill, "are starting a club. I got the forms from Professor McGonagall. I just finished putting together our constitution. We just need to fill out our club officers' list and I can submit it to her for approval."

"A club?" Dean leaned over for a closer look. "That sounds interesting. What kind of club?"

"A dueling club of course."

"But Professor Shadi told us—" Ron began only to be cut off by an impatient wave of Hermione's hand.

"Not that kind of dueling! I was talking about wizard dueling. Remember how we were talking about how we needed the practice? Well, this would be a perfect way for people to sharpen their skills and maybe learn a thing or two. I know it'll be kind of time consuming," she added hurriedly when no one spoke. "With homework and O.W.L.s coming up and all, but I think it'll be worth the time. And it couldn't hurt our test scores to get some practical practice in."

"You know," Harry said slowly. "I think that's a good idea."

Hermione beamed. "So will you be the president?"

He stared at her for a moment, somewhat taken aback. "What?"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," she said quickly. "But I really do think you could do it. We can get a club vote once we're approved of course, but I was really hoping…?"

"I—"

"He says yes," Ron interrupted, shooting his friend a grin and grabbing the quill from Hermione. "Here, I'll sign for him."

"But—"

"What about you Hermione?" the redhead continued, quill poised. "Since this is your idea."

"Well…"

"Shouldn't she be the vice president then?" Ryou suggested hesitantly.

"Good idea." Ron wrote down Hermione's name. "What else?"

"Usually there're a secretary and a treasurer," Dean offered. "That's what clubs at muggle schools have anyway."

Ron grinned. "I want to be treasurer. What's a secretary do?"

Dean thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't really know. Keep track of club activities, I think."

"So anyone want to do that?"

"I—I will." Nevile turned red the moment the words left his mouth and he shrank back in its seat. "If that's all right."

"Sure why not." Ron wrote his name too. "Anything else?"

"I think that'll do for now. Professor McGonagall said we only need three officers to submit the constitution and we can adjust it later on if we need to." There was a moment of silence as Hermione gathered up the papers and took her quill back from Ron. She looked up finally, her eyes going around the circle. "Um, so…are you all interested then?"

"Of course we are," Seamus assured her with an enthusiastic grin. "Sounds fun."

"Would you guys mind if we joined you?"

The witch turned surprised eyes to Yugi at the question. "Of course you are. And once we're approved we can start recruiting other members."

Hermione went on to outline the constitution she had written up and some of the ideas she had for activities they could put together. Seeing that everyone's attention was focused on her, Malik leaned over to whisper into Yugi's ear.

"You really think we should be spending time on this?"

"It could be useful," the diminutive duelist replied. "And I think it would be fun. We never really got to learn much about their kind of dueling after all. Aren't you curious?"

Malik paused then laughed. Fun. To think he had almost forgotten how fun this could all be. "That I am."

x-X-x

"He has recovered?"

The head in the fire nodded. "Yes ma'am. The hospital released him this morning and he charged me to give you this." A hand appeared beside the head and flicked a letter onto the hearthstones just beyond the flames. "He said it's urgent ma'am."

"Good, good." Delores Umbridge bent to retrieve the letter from the ground. "Thank you. You may go now."

The head nodded and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

* * *

**TBC**

**A.N.** I wish you all a happy New Year.


	31. Chapter 31

A.N: Happy New Year's! Sorry about being so late, again. Hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or HP

:. . .: is Yugi, double is Yami

(. . .) is Ryou, double is Bakura

;. . .; is Malik, double is Ishtar

* * *

Chapter 31

He lay in the darkness, listening to the gradually deepening breathing patterns of his dormmates. It was well past midnight by the time he deemed it safe to sit up and push aside his bed curtains. Slipping out of bed, he changed quickly out of his sleeping clothes before extracting the Millennium Rod from under his pillow. He was about to head for the door when he was halted by a hiss.

"Where are you going?"

He froze, looking over in the direction of the voice to find a pair of large, violet eyes squinting at him. He bit back the urge to sigh. And he'd been so careful too. Well, it couldn't be helped. That decided, he gestured for Yugi to follow him, mouthing that he would explain once they were outside.

The common room was thankfully deserted. The fire burned low in the hearth but compared to the darkness of the dorms the place was positively radiant.

"So what are you doing?" Yugi asked the moment they were sure no one was around to hear them.

"I was going to do a little looking around," Malik replied, frowning a little as he twirled the Rod through his fingers. "Now if you'll just go back upstairs…?"

"Looking around where exactly?"

"Well, you know." Malik shrugged. "Here and there."

Yugi sighed. "Malik, I thought we were going to let things rest for a bit."

"Well, I've changed my mind," the Egyptian youth defended himself. "Look, I'm not going to go gallivanting off to hunt down the enemy or anything. I'm just going to have a look around."

Yugi considered this for a moment, watching the way his friend's eyes flickered restlessly from one shadow to the next all around the room and back again. It was almost painfully clear that Malik was worried. And truth to tell Yugi couldn't honestly say he wasn't. "All right, but Yami and I will come with you."

Malik's expression morphed into a smirk. "You know, you could have just said you wanted to go to begin with rather than dancing all those circles around the bush."

Yugi stared at him, mouth slightly agape before he turned red. "What? That's not—"

"Let's go shall we?" Malik interjected with a broad grin before he raised the Millennium Rod. It flashed brilliant gold and the common room vanished in a wash of black and violet shadows. A second flash announced the arrival of Malik's madly grinning alter ego.

"Finally! We get to have some fun!"

"That," Yami said dryly from where he had appeared on Yugi's other side, "would be counter to our purpose."

"Spoilsport."

"Says the madman."

"Shut up for a moment you two," Malik snapped. "Do you want to draw everything in the realm down on us?"

"There's nothing here," Yami replied before a look of surprise flashed across his face and he turned to look out into the darkness. "There's…nothing here…"

Yugi turned to follow his gaze. "That's a good thing, right? We can look around without having to fight anything."

But Yami's frown only deepened. "No Aibou, it's not that there are no monsters near who might wish to harm us—it's that there is nothing here at all. No…" He paused, searching for the right words. "No presence."

The four of them fell silent as the darkness eddied around them, their eyes searching but to no avail. Yami was right. No matter how hard they searched or how far they stretched their senses the living aura of the realm seemed to have faded. The power was still there, pressing in on them with all the power it had always had, but where it had once hummed with the inaudible whispers of the lost and the trapped there was now only a silence that seeped into the bones and clutched at the mind.

"Maybe they've all gone off to watch a game somewhere," Malik suggested when the silence grew unbearable. But the suggestion sounded ridiculous even to him. The souls of the banished did have a tendency to gravitate towards active shadow games—probably to check out their potential future realm-mates, he thought wryly—but curiosity could only account for so many missing souls and even then there should have been...something. "Okay, this is officially starting to give me the creeps."

Yugi laughed, but the sound was swallowed almost immediately by the vast emptiness around them. "I think maybe we should just take one more quick look around then get back."

X

Ryou was not happy when they pulled him aside in the common room before breakfast to tell him about their discovery—or rather the lack thereof.

"You should have come and told me!"

"But you were asleep!" Malik exclaimed in exasperation.

"Then you should have woken me up," Ryou snapped.

"We didn't want to make a racket! Besides," the blonde added, "it's not like anything really happened."

"And what if something _had_ happened? But that's not the point. We are a _team_ here. Teams don't work if you leave people out of the loop."

"I know!" Malik interjected, raising both his hands to ward off the pale boy's rare but cutting temper. "And I'm sorry, really, but it wasn't like we left you behind on purpose. Yugi only came because he saw me leaving."

"And that makes it all better does it?"

"Guys," Yugi cut in hurriedly as Malik's mouth began to open again. "We can't change what's already been done. Ryou, we're really sorry we didn't tell you, we won't do that again, right Malik?"

The Egyptian let out a huff but nodded. "Yeah, promise."

Yugi let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Good. Now that that's settled, I think we need to find time to talk to Shadi again."

"Yeah," Malik agreed, glad that Ryou was no longer scowling at him. It was creepy when the Ring bearer got angry. "I want to know why he saw something when he went hunting and we didn't. In fact," he added, eyes lighting up with a hopeful glint. "Why don't we go see him right after breakfast?"

"You are not using this as an excuse to skip horology," Ryou replied before the words were all out of his mouth. "Let's get going before we miss breakfast altogether."

x-X-x

Hermione tapped the parchment lying beside her plate with her quill, eyes fixed pensively on the neat lines of writing as her other hand held onto a half-eaten biscuit. "We need to find a teacher who will let us use his or her room and act as our advisor."

Harry swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "I thought Professor McGonagall was our advisor. Didn't you say she's the one who's going to approve the club?"

"Yes, but that's because she's in charge of all the general, club related activities. I did ask if she could be our club advisor but she said she didn't have the time." Hermione dropped her voice with a quick look around to make sure they didn't have an audience. "I think it's probably because of the Order."

Harry and Ron traded looks before the redhead shrugged and popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. "If all the teachers who're in the Order don't have time, then who does that leave?"

"Bins?" Harry suggested halfheartedly.

Ron gave him a look that clearly said he though Harry had gone mad. "You're joking right?"

Hermione sighed, setting her quill down in favor of getting a drink. "Well, that doesn't leave many options among the teachers we could be sure would approve of the club. I suppose we could always ask the Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies teachers, though it would be nice if our advisor actually had an interest in what we're doing."

"Why don't you ask Shadi?" Yugi's voice inquired, making all three of them jump. "Sorry," he apologized, taking a seat across from Hermione. "Didn't mean to startle anyone."

"Would Professor Shadi agree?" Hermione asked. "I mean, it did cross my mind to ask him, but he seems so serious I thought this kind of thing might come across as kind of…frivolous to him I suppose."

"You're doing this to help practice your defense skills, right? I'm sure Shadi wouldn't object to that."

"I'm surprised he hasn't suggested it himself," Malik added, grabbing a pitcher of orange juice and pouring himself a cupful. "He just doesn't want you guys getting mixed up with the shadow realm. Steer clear of that and you should be on solid ground."

The rest of breakfast passed in idle banter. It was a relief, Yugi mused, to be able to just sit back for a moment and pretend that all they had to think about was schoolwork. It was funny really. He'd never been one of those people who hated going to class, but he hadn't been the kind who loved it either, and yet here he was thinking that classes were a relief. Joey would probably call it a sign of madness. He made a mental note to send a letter home. There had been so much going on lately that he'd totally forgotten to write to everyone. Grandpa must be worried.

He spent the whole of herbology mentally sorting through what he should write and what he shouldn't. The last thing he wanted was to upset everyone back home, all considered they wouldn't be able to do anything and most of his other friends were just as bad at sitting on their hands as Malik was.

::You could always tell them about the man-eating plants,:: Yami suggested. ::I am sure they would find that interesting.::

Yugi laughed, tickling the tiny pink flowers he was supposed to be watering so that they would unfurl their petals for said water. :I'm sure they would.:

Umbridge's class was just as uneventful as ever and Yugi's mind was already moving on to wonder if he should write to the Kaibas or not when he was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of Umbridge's ridiculous cough sounding right beside him. Jumping in his seat, he turned to smile sheepishly at her.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?"

"I would like to speak to you after class." Her too-sweet smile turned to Malik and Ryou and she added, "That includes the two of you."

The three traded uneasy glances as she turned away from them. This did not sound good at all.

"What do you think she wants?" Ryou wondered out loud, worry clear in his eyes.

Malik shrugged. "Who knows? It's not like we've done anything wrong."

"Maybe she just wants to talk to us about something," Yugi suggested hopefully. None of them believed it.

Class ended and the rest of the class filed out, a few of them casting curious glances in their direction as they passed. The duelists ignored them. Once the last student exited the room Umbridge beckoned them up to stand before her desk.

"I have received complaints that you three have been carrying dangerous magical items around the school," she said once they were assembled before her. "As a professor of this school and a representative of the Ministry, it is my obligation to ensure the safety of all students. I'm afraid I have to take custody of the dangerous items."

The three duelists stared back at her in varying degrees of horror before Malik cleared his throat with an audible crack. "We don't want to endanger other students either, but what dangerous items are you talking about? I'm pretty sure we don't have any." The lie couldn't have sounded more sincere but Umbridge only smiled more brightly.

"I will remember that, but I cannot ignore such a serious allegation. So, if you would just put those pendants and the golden wand on the table then I'll let you get back to your work."

What followed went by so quickly that it couldn't have been called a conversation even if words had been involved, which they hadn't. Malik's eyes flicked downward to the pocket where the Millennium Rod resided but Yugi gave a slight shake of his head. They all knew that would only be a temporary solution and this was not a temporary problem. Ryou shifted slightly, one hand briefly touching the Ring through the fabric of his shirt, but without knowing when the alleged complaint had been lodged they couldn't effectively make the woman forget it all. And even if they did it would just mean they'd have to repeat the process every time the complainer brought it up again and that could cause even more problems. So instead three hands fell to touch three separate decks in as unobtrusive a manner as possible.

An instant later something black with a wide, grinning maw and single, large eye straked past behind Umbridge, cackling like something that had not only lost its mind but shredded it. Umbridge whirled around but by then the creature had already disappeared, leaving her to spend several fruitless seconds searching for the source of the unwholesome sounds.

While Umbridge's head was turned, Yugi quickly tapped the Puzzle with his free hand. For a moment he seemed to be wearing two Millennium Puzzles, then one of them rippled and vanished as he lifted the other carefully from around his neck. Turning to Ryou, he reached out and tapped the Ring his friend was holding out to him. It too seemed to double for an instant before one vanished, leaving Ryou holding only one.

A glance at Malik revealed the Egyptian boy to already be holding a Millennium Rod which, to the eye of those who knew the Items far too well, had a distinctly silver sheen it didn't usually have. He winked.

Umbridge frowned, not seeing anything that could have caused the disturbance, and turned back to the duelists before her desk. "Well? Just place them on the desk." The three complied, their eyes downcast. Umbridge smiled, satisfied. "Very good. You may leave now. If it turns out these are not dangerous after all I will be sure to return them to you."

Ryou let out a sigh the moment the three were out of the classroom with the door shut securely behind them. "That was close."

"I want to know what slimeball gave her the heads up," Malik snarled, flexing his fingers like they were claws. "Just who do they think they're messing with?!"

"We need to be more careful from now on," Yugi said, casting a wary look back over his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll still be watching us…"

Malik snorted in disgust. "Yeah, whatever. What did you use back there by the way?"

Yugi pulled two cards from his card case and showed them to his companions. The familiar yellow and red Multiply and the dark spiral of a Dimension Hole greeted their curious eyes. As they watched the second card flashed and the Puzzle and Ring flickered back into sight. "I went through my cards the other day after the incident in Shadi's class and picked out cards I thought might come in handy since our decks can't cover everything."

"That's a good idea," Ryou agreed. "Was that Rod one of your slimes, Malik?"

"Yep. Had a hell of a time making it look gold. You know Yugi, you might want to find some way to make the Puzzle invisible, she's bound to realize she's got a fake if she sees you're still wearing it. No offence, but when it comes to being hidden the Ring and Rod are way more practical than that thing."

X

"Empty?" Shadi repeated, sounding more confused than any of them had ever heard him sound before. "Can you explain?"

"It was…like all the monsters and the souls there had all left," Yugi replied, struggling to find the right words. "Kind of like when you go into a stadium and you know there's supposed to be hundreds of people there even if they're not part of the game but the stands are empty."

"I see… I suppose it is possible that the force we are dealing with is so powerful that other spirits do not wish to be noticeable while it is at large," Shadi mused, gazing off into the distance with troubled eyes.

Malik let out a frustrated breath. "You don't get it! We would've noticed if everything was just laying low. The place was totally deserted!"

"It really felt like all the—the presence had gone out of the place," Yugi added, brows furrowing. "Yami says the power was still there and everything though, there just wasn't any life in it."

The elder Egyptian's frown deepened but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Shadi gave them all a pointed look before answering. "You may come in."

The door opened to reveal Hermione. She hesitated for a moment in the doorway, surprised to find the transfer students all sitting around the professor's office.

"Um, should I come back later?" she asked into the ensuing silence.

Shadi glanced at the duelists then gestured to an empty chair. "No need. Please have a seat, Miss Granger. What is it that you wished to see me about?"

"Well," Hermione started, glancing at the other three students who gave her encouraging nods. Slightly reassured, she explained about the club and their need for an advisor who would lend them his classroom.

"We were thinking about meeting on Friday nights for about two hours a week," she added as an afterthought. To her relief Shadi was nodding and she was almost positive he looked interested, although admittedly it was kind of hard to tell since his expression barely changed at all. He asked her a few questions about the activities they were considering and the overall organization of the club before he signed the forms but he did sign them and even showed some interest in attending some of the meetings. Hermione was thrilled. She hadn't dared to hope it would all turn out so well. Thanking the professor, she waved goodbye to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik and headed for the library where she had sent Ron and Harry to do the research for the history essay she knew they hadn't done yet.

"You should pay close attention to these wizard duels," Shadi noted once she had gone. "The information could be useful in the future."

"Speaking of futures," Yami said, appearing abruptly behind Yugi's chair and making everyone jump. "That Umbridge woman has taken in interest in the Millennium Items. We have left false imitations in her care, but it concerns me that someone spoke of them to her."

Shadi inclined his head respectfully to the spirit of the Pharaoh, looking thoughtful. "In what way is she interested?"

"She thinks they're 'dangerous magical items'," Malik replied, smirking. "I doubt she has any idea what she's talking about though."

Shadi nodded slowly. "I will speak with her then. I will inform her that they are…nothing she need concern herself with."

* * *

TBC

A.N: I've been really tired these days.


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N**: Sorry about the long delay—again -_- I've been busy, as usual, and sick, but that's a different story. By the way, if anyone knows any good methods to make yourself fall asleep, please let me know. I'd really appreciate it. I've been having problems sleeping even though I know I'm tired. Well, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or HP.

* * *

Chapter 32

Every member of what Ron had started calling Hermione's Club Council spent the rest of that day and half of the next spreading the word about their club. By the time the first meeting rolled around they were all high on nerves and excitement. Even Nevile had a gleam in his eyes as he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and the transfers filed into Shadi's classroom. Shadi himself had said he would not be there for the first meeting, but he had cleared out two thirds of the desks in the room, leaving them with a good deal of open space to work with. Even so the room was nearly packed.

"There's no one here from Slytherin," Yugi noted, looking out over the crowd of faces. "Didn't anyone tell them about the meeting?"

The rest of Hermione's Council, excluding his fellow duelists, gave him looks that varied from uncomfortable to incredulous. It was Hermione who finally spoke.

"Actually, I did send a notice down to their bullion board too, but, well . . ."

"The Slytherins wouldn't want to be in a club run by the likes of us," Seamus finished.

"And even if they did I doubt any of them would risk alienating the rest of their house by coming," Dean added, shrugging. As a muggle born wizard, he wasn't quite as tied up in the inter-house rivalries as a large portion of the school was, but neither did he feel the loss as any great concern. Most of the Slytherins he knew were, after all, not exactly pleasant people.

"Oh." Yugi looked down thoughtfully. :It seems kind of sad how they're all . . .so divided.:

::It is human nature to separate the world into groups: you, me, us, them . . . It is through their differences that people define who they are.::

:I guess . . .but you can be different and still get along,: Yugi mused a little wistfully. :I mean, we're all people after all.:

"I guess we should get started," Hermione said, looking around a little nervously. "I don't think anyone else is coming in."

There was a moment's silence during which they all looked at each other, waiting for someone else to say something.

"Well, it was your idea Hermione," Ron said finally. "Do you want to start?"

The girl hesitated a moment before she straightened her shoulders. "All right. Though I was kind of hoping Harry would say something."

"I'll go with you," Harry offered, trying to ignore the way his own stomach was churning. Speaking in front of a bunch of fellow students wasn't half as bad as having to perform those tasks from the tournament in front of them, he told himself. The difference though, he had to admit once he and Hermione had stepped up in front of the gathering, was that participating in the tasks—and even playing Quidditch—meant there was something else to focus on. The myriad of spectators weren't generally involved and so they could be easily ignored.

The room quieted as Hermione and Harry stood in front of what would usually serve as the teacher's desk. There was an air of expectation about the way all the students were just waiting.

Hermione cleared her throat, glanced at her fellow club founders, then began to speak in a loud, carrying voice. "Hello and good evening everyone. Welcome to the dueling club. If you're here you probably already know that this club is for students who want to learn and practice spells traditionally used in wizard duels. We're going to have an emphasis on defense against the dark arts."

"You're trying to get good marks on the OWLs, right?" one voice yelled from amidst the crowd and several people laughed.

Hermione smiled, feeling slightly less tense. "Well, yes, but I'm not the only fifth year here." Her statement was met with various groans and cheers of agreement. "Well then, why don't we get started? We'll be starting with shield charms today. If you're interested in actually joining this club by the end of this meeting, we have a sign-in sheet up here. Now Harry and I are going to demonstrate our spell for today."

As planned Harry demonstrated the shield charm as Hermione threw tennis balls at him. Then they explained the charm itself and how it worked. Harry took the club members through a few exercises where everyone practiced the incantation and wand gestures before they had their students split up into pairs and gave them each a handful of tennis balls to practice with. The club officers themselves also paired off to practice with the non-transfer students taking turns going around to give advice and monitor everyone's progress.

Malik was having a hard time getting the hang of shields. They would form then disappear too quickly. Ryou on the other hand had a tendency to duck instead of trying any kind of shield. It wasn't until Dean had unintentionally thrown a tennis ball at him while he didn't have anywhere to run that he actually managed to pull up a shield.

"Shields just aren't my thing," Malik complained. "I mean seriously, it's so much more effective to get them before they have the chance to get you. If you have to resort to a shield than you've already done something wrong."

"You never know what might happen though," Yugi pointed out. "You could be cornered and not have any other choice."

"Then I'll go down fighting, not cowering behind some flimsy spell."

Yugi sighed. He had the distinct impression that his friend was being obstinate because he didn't feel like practicing anymore. "The whole point is not to have to go down at all."

"And I won't," the Egyptian agreed, "because I'm not gonna be cornered. Anyway, if you're so gung ho about this thing why don't you give it a try?"

"All right, here." Yugi handed two tennis balls to his friend who grinned mischievously, drew back his hand, and let fly.

Yugi watched as the projectile soared towards him and suddenly he couldn't remember what the shield spell incantation was. Instead he instinctively called out to the Puzzle and its magic. There was a flash of violet light and the tennis ball was gone.

Across from him Malik rolled his eyes. "Yeah, very shield like. We're not practicing shadow magic here, remember?"

Yugi laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. I forgot the incantation . . ." He cast an instinctive glance down to where the puzzle hung around his neck before he remembered that there was nothing to see. Bakura had, with some prodding from Ryou, offered to show him a trick to conceal the Puzzle from sight. Spells of concealment were after all something of a specialty of the tomb robber's. "Try again?"

"Better you than me."

By the end of the session most people had managed a decent shield at least once or twice. The tennis balls were recollected and the students filed out, chattering amiably about the lesson. Most of them expressed a desire to return, which left a somewhat fuzzy feeling in the Club Council members. It was always gratifying to be appreciated.

"That went well," Harry concluded, unable to suppress a grin.

"Yeah," Ron agreed enthusiastically. "At this right we'll be able to start the actual dueling practices in no time!"

"Um, we might need a bigger room for that . . ." Nevile pointed, glancing around at the slightly rather disheveled room. Despite having been moved out of the way, several of the desks had been knocked over and there were a few tennis balls which people had overlooked lying scattered around the premises.

"I'll talk to Professor Shadi about that," Hermione replied. "For now I think we need to come up with a more comprehensive list of the spells we think people need to learn."

"We'll probably leave that up to you guys," Malik told the wizards. "All considered we're not all that versed in your kind of dueling."

"Yeah, about that," Dean said suddenly, turning to the duelists with a slightly hesitant but eager gleam in his eyes. "I know you've been teaching us about your kind of dueling and all, but, well, do you think you could give us a demonstration some time? Like a real one and not just with the cards on a table?"

The duelists traded looks before Yugi cleared his throat. "We could show you a duel, if that's what you're asking, but we can't show you a shadow game. They can't be played for no reason and they're . . .dangerous."

"But we could use our duel disks," Ryou continued. "They do a pretty good simulation without the stakes."

Dean's face lit up at that. "Oh, I heard of those! I've always wanted to see one in action but I never got to."

Malik laughed, pulling out his deck and beginning to shuffle. "Well, now's you're chance then. We can duel right here."

"I'll go fetch the duel disks," Ryou offered, hurrying out of the room.

The wizards gathered around the remaining duelists as they waited. Most of them had never heard of duel disks and the two spent some time explaining what they were.

"And they simulate those shadow games?" Ron asked, interested. "I didn't realize muggles could do that."

"Technology can do a lot of pretty amazing things," Yugi laughed.

"Is that really all you need though?" Seamus asked, eyeing the cards Malik was shuffling dubiously. "When you're really in a battle I mean."

"All we need?" Malik's lips twisted into a lopsided grin. "Are you kidding? We're all hauling arsenals here."

Ryou chose that moment to reappear, duel disks in hand. He passed the devices to their respective owners. Each disk was secured to its duelist's arm under the wizards' curious eyes.

-;We're gonna need a little magic of our own to make sure they work right guys.;-

-:Yami and I'll handle it.:-

"So who wants to duel?" the Egyptian inquired as his face split into a grin and he eyed his two fellow duelists. It had been way too long since he'd had a proper duel. "Hey Ryou, we haven't played against each other in a while. Wanna give it a go?"

The white-haired boy pondered the question for a moment then nodded and held his deck out to Malik. "All right."

They shuffled each other's decks before inserting said decks into their duel disks and taking up residence on opposite ends of the classroom. Yugi and the others moved off to the side with the diminutive duelist explaining a bit about the duel disk system. He couldn't exactly explain the technology behind it, not being a mechanic himself, but he could tell them about the evolution of the system from the old holographic stadiums and a little about what they were able to do. The wizards who had had less to do with the muggle world and its inventions were awestruck, some to the point of disbelief, all the way up until Malik laid down his first card.

The appearance of the large, face down card hovering in mid air drew several gasps of surprise. Then the Egyptian's first monster emerged with a screech and Nevile squeaked, backing away until his back was pressed flat against the wall.

"I—is that really just a hologram?" Dean stammered, staring wide-eyed at the monster who he could have sworn was staring back.

Yugi laughed. "Yep, Kaiba really did a good job though. You can even smell the really, uh, odorous ones. Don't worry, they're harmless."

Ryou lay his own two cards face down and set a monster.

"And I end my turn," he announced. Across the classroom from him, Malik grinned.

"One moment there Ryou. Before you call it a day, I'm activating my Fires of Doomsday spell. This spell gives me two Doomsday tokens." Two strange, mechanical looking creatures materialized in front of Malik. Ryou's eyes narrowed slightly in speculation as the blonde continued. "I can't summon anything on the turn Doomsday is activated, but since your turn just ended . . ." Plucking another card from his hand, Malik slapped it down on his duel disk with a dramatic flourish. "I'll sacrifice my tokens to summon this. Say hello to Diabolos, King of the Abyss!"

Nevile wasn't the only one to yelp this time as lightning flashed across the suddenly cloud-darkened ceiling and an enormous shadow emerged from the empty space behind Malik. Membranous wings unfurled and the new arrival roared. Beside Yugi, Harry raised his wand involuntarily before realizing that he didn't even remember taking it out.

The violet-eyed duelist reached over carefully and pushed his wand hand down. "It's all right. Hologram, remember?"

Harry glanced at him then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. It just—looks so real."

"All right Diabolos, Take it away!"

An instant later Ryou's face down monster flashed into existence—a round, black face with a single eye and a madly grinning mouth—before it vanished in a shower of sparks.

"Shoot," Malik grumbled. Across the room, Ryou smiled.

"You've destroyed my Morphing Jar. That means we both discard our entire hands and draw a new hand of five."

Malik smirked. "Don't forget, I still have another monster. And it's ready and willing to attack."

The monster in question leapt forward, but one of Ryou's face down cards reared up like a snake raising its head. "I activate the trap card Negate Attack."

"Ch. I'll set one card face down and end my turn. Your move. Oh yeah, but since I have my dear Diabolos, I get to take a look at the top card of your deck."

"All right then." Ryou held up his next card, waiting for Malik to nod before he added it to his hand. "Thanks to you, I now have more than enough monsters in my grave to do this. By removing three fiend type monsters from my graveyard, I can summon Dark Necrofear."

It was as Ryou's rather grotesque monster made its appearance that something went wrong. There was a subtle shift in the air not unlike the distortion that might be caused by a heat wave.

::Aibou! Something's breaking—::

Yugi barely had time to register Yami's warning when the classroom exploded. It came in a roar of absolute silence and a flare of blinding darkness. The last thing Yugi had time to think was that he'd never cease to be surprised by the fact that light could be black. But of course that was just a stupid thing to be worrying about right now.

**TBC**

* * *

**NOTES**:

**Malik's Deck**: Since Malik no longer has a Ra based deck, I thought I'd go with Diabolos because it's a pretty cool and powerful card. I also decided to make his deck dark/fiend based because his decks in the assorted YGO video games tend to trend that way with some zombies thrown in the mix.

**A.N**: Next up, wizards, meet yamis. It sure has been a long time coming . . . ^^ To anyone who has finals, good luck!


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N**: Okay, so it turned out to be the beginning of the meeting of the yamis, but it's getting there. And here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or HP

* * *

Chapter 33

Harry groaned. What had happened? He felt like he'd been beaten up by the Womping Willow. But that couldn't be right. He hadn't gone outside, and even if he had he knew better than to get within branch-reach of the bad-tempered tree.

On the other hand, if he hadn't gone outside, why did he feel like he was lying on bare earth?

He gave himself a few more seconds to just breathe before opening his eyes and staring blankly up into a pale, blue sky. It felt oddly close, but it was definitely the sky. So he was outside after all. But where? He couldn't think of anywhere on the grounds he could be where half the sky would be edged by jagged, mountain peaks.

Levering himself into a sitting position, he scanned his surroundings with growing confusion. He was seated on what appeared to be a small, rocky plateau. The aforementioned cliffs loomed along one side of said plateau. In the other direction huge boulder formations and ridges rose and fell in descending layers towards a haze of green and blue that might have been a valley of some kind.

Wherever this was, it definitely wasn't anywhere near Hogwarts.

Tearing his eyes away from the valley below, Harry turned his attention back to his immediate vicinity and the lack of any other human occupants in it. Whatever had brought him here then hadn't brought his friends. Or at least they hadn't been brought where he was.

A walk around the perimeter of the plateau revealed what appeared to be narrow paths leading both higher up the mountain and downward towards the foothills. He stood at the base of the uphill path for several minutes before turning and heading for the other road. If any of his friends had wound up higher on the mountain, they would have to head down eventually. And there wasn't much point in wasting time searching the higher levels of the mountain when they'd probably just miss each other if anyone was there and wind up wasting time if there wasn't. What he wouldn't give for his Firebolt right now . . .

x-X-x

Nevile was officially having the worst day of his entire life. Well, to be totally honest, there were probably a few that had been worse, but it was a pretty bad day regardless. This was largely due to the fact that whatever had happened—and he was still trying to figure out what that was—seemed to have blasted him right into the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Or at least that's where he thought he was. He couldn't think of anywhere else with this many tall, dark trees and this much thick, clinging undergrowth. To top it all off he would swear he could hear _things_ moving around out there—always just out of sight. Sometimes he even thought he saw shapes out there in the darkness. Huge, looming, inhuman shapes he couldn't begin to describe because describing them would mean they were really there and he really, really, really didn't want them to be there.

On the bright side, he had run across Dean—quite literally, as the other boy had been lying unconscious half in and half out of a bush—and now he wasn't alone. Dean didn't seem to be liking this place any more than he was, but at least he didn't seem like he wanted to jump out of his skin, and that was kind of comforting. It would have been even more comforting if they could just figure out which way to go to get back to school.

"_Point me_," Dean muttered over his wand for the umpteenth time in the last half hour but, as it had every other time before, his wand remained motionless on his hand. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he looked up at Nevile. "I think maybe we should just pick a direction and start walking. We won't get anywhere by just standing around."

"But what if we just end up getting farther and farther away?" Nevile countered, casting another nervous glance around at the trees. "And what if—what if we run into . . ." He trailed off, not entirely sure how to end that sentence and not particularly wanting to try. There were too many possibilities, all of them horrible.

Dean too cast an uneasy look around but the set of his shoulders was determined. "If we stay here we still might get found by—by something we don't want to meet anyway. I still think going somewhere's the best choice we've got. Besides, we still have our wands." Even if they seemed to be slightly uncooperative at the moment. They'd tried the _lumos_ spell and that at least had worked so they weren't completely useless.

Swallowing hard, Nevile resigned himself to the inevitable and trailed after his companion as Dean began to walk. He supposed it was true that they would have to get somewhere eventually if they kept moving in the same direction. He just hoped that somewhere wasn't the belly of some beast. Neither wizard spoke as they walked. There was a silent consensus that any comfort conversation might provide was less important than the ability to hear approaching danger. The last thing either of them wanted was to be caught unawares.

Time passed oddly when one was nervous, Nevile noted. He felt both like it had been forever and yet no time at all since they'd started moving. It didn't help that the forest looked the same no matter how far they went. Were they moving at all? Could they somehow be traveling in circles and yet not know it? But that wasn't possible . . .was it? What could they do about it if it was? How would they even _know_? The questions were endless and he couldn't answer any of them.

Unable to hold all the worry in any longer, Nevile opened his mouth to try and voice one, or maybe all, of them, but he was cut off before so much as a syllable could pass his lips by the sound of rustling leaves. He froze. Ahead of him Dean spun around, his wand rising automatically as wide eyes focused on the tall bushes to their right. The branches rustled again and both wizards held their breaths. Whatever was coming didn't seem particularly large, but it probably didn't have to be to be dangerous.

There was a final shake of dark, glossy leaves and a flash of white. Dean's mouth opened, a spell already on the tip of his tongue—

"Oh, Dean, Nevile!"

The wizards stared, then both boys relaxed as relieved smiles broke out across their faces. "Ryou!"

The white haired boy looked almost as relieved to see them as they were that he hadn't turned out to be some monster from the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

"So you're here too," Dean said, lowering his wand. "Don't suppose you have any idea if we're headed in the right direction to get back to school? We could get any of our directional spells to work."

"Back to school?" Ryou repeated, giving them both a puzzled look. "Uh, I don't think you'll be able to walk back to school, if that's what you were trying to do . . ."

Nevile paled. "Why? Are we that far away?"

"Uh, well, not exactly . . ." The duelist paused for a moment, looking like he was having some kind of fierce, internal debate. Finally, he looked them square in the eyes, expression far too serious for either of their comfort. "You won't be able to walk back because we are currently in the shadow realm. You might not have noticed because this area is a fixed Field, but it's still the shadow realm."

And Nevile had thought things couldn't get any worse.

x-X-x

The mountain paths multiplied in number the farther down the mountain Harry got. Every time he came to a new branch he would stop and find some pebbles he could use to line up an arrow shape in the dusty path. That way anyone coming down the mountain behind him would know which way he'd taken, and it would help if he had to backtrack for whatever reason. The thing was that there was simply no end to the number of paths. He had walked one route for what had to be at least two hours only to come out back at a crossroad he'd already passed. He'd wound up piecing together an 'x' next to the arrow marking that path, but the same thing happened several times more and he was beginning to wonder if he was really getting any closer to the ground at all. If he didn't have a change of scenery soon he was sure he was going to go mad.

The thought had no sooner crossed his mind when he saw the cave. Its gaping mouth was at least five times his height and twice again as wide. The pale sunlight pained a wiggly arch that showed its insides to be as dry and rocky as everything else on the mountain, but the shade further in looked rather inviting after trekking under the sun for hours on end. Letting out a quiet breath, he started into the cave, fully intent on taking a break and giving the bottoms of his feet time to recover. He was halted in mid-step however by a low, menacing growl.

Staring hard into the murky depths of the cave from which the chilling sound had come, he reached slowly into his pocket. His fingers closed around the comfortingly familiar shape of his wand as his searching eyes met—another pair of eyes. They were massive, glowing, yellow eyes with slitted, reptilian pupils.

"Don't move."

Harry nearly jumped at the voice speaking from behind him, but it sounded kind of familiar so he kept his eyes fixed on the eyes. Whoever had spoken moved up to stand beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a glimpse of spiky, multicolored hair.

"Yugi?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Start walking back slowly," the duelist instructed. "But don't turn your back."

The commanding tone in the other boy's voice had Harry obeying before he'd consciously decided to do so. His actions were rewarded however when the low growl that had never stopped began to grow quieter. Beside him, Yugi was doing the same, though he was keeping himself between Harry and the eyes. Finally, when both humans had passed fully out of the cave mouth, the growling stopped and the eyes disappeared.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned to his companion. He noted absently that the Yugi beside him seemed a bit different somehow—taller for one, and he carried himself differently. It was like those moments he'd noticed when Yugi started acting different. But now wasn't really the time to be thinking about that.

"How did you know what to do?" he asked instead, glancing back towards the cave to make sure its occupant hadn't changed its mind about pursuing them.

Yugi followed his gaze then shook his head. "That particular type of dragon is generally slow to anger. They protect their treasures fiercely, but will not follow a fleeing foe unless that foe is also a thief."

"So it was a dragon . . ." Somehow, Harry wasn't surprised. "I don't suppose you've seen any of the others?"

A frown flickered across the other's face, leaving a troubled shadow in narrowed eyes. "Not yet. But they are here—somewhere. What troubles me is that I am unable to pinpoint their exact locations or distance relative to our current position."

Harry blinked. "Oookaaay. Is that something your kind of magic lets you do?"

This drew a wry smile from his companion. "That depends. But while here in the realm I usually have no trouble with it."

"The realm?" Harry could feel his stomach flip at the implications of that word. "You mean . . ."

"Yes."

"But you showed us the shadow realm before and it was, well . . ." He gestured at the mountains all around them as his mind tried to find a good word to describe what he remembered of the shadow realm. Nothing seemed to fit so he finally settled for the somewhat lackluster term, "Different."

"Most of the realm would be like how you remember. But we are currently on a Fixed Field—a Mountain field to be exact. They don't happen very often but such areas can form in the realm on occasion. They don't usually last very long, but when they do they become homes for certain monsters. There are a few Fixed Fields that have developed whole colonies. But I think this one is relatively new."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what to say to that, but he did know one thing. "I think we need to find the others."

Yugi nodded, turning and starting down yet another path. Harry couldn't quite surpress the urge to sigh, but he followed anyway.

"Stay close to me," the shadow mage advised without turning to look at him. "Mountains tend to attract dragon-type monsters. They are more powerful here and almost all of them are territorial."

"Great," the wizard muttered under his breath.

Yugi laughed. "I'm not trying to scare you, but it is better to be careful."

x-X-x

The footprint was massive. She could stand in the middle of it and hold out her arms to either side and not reach either side. It was also a very familiar shape. She'd seen the shape in textbooks and at museums. Although she rather thought it was bigger than it should be. This was not comforting.

Maybe she was dreaming? Because there was no way it could really be a tyrannosaurus footprint.

Then again . . . She was almost positive at this point that wherever it was it wasn't the world she was used to. It felt too real to be a dream. Pinching had hurt, and she could smell the damp earth and earthy scent of wild, living things. Well, there was no point in dwelling on it. She was here now and she had to find her friends. She was sure that whatever had sent her here—it must have been something to do with that duel she could now barely remember—must have caught the others as well. Turning away from the disconcerting footprint, she cast one look towards the distant silhouette of a faintly smoking volcano and decided to go in the opposite direction. That thing looked active and ready to erupt at any moment.

She hadn't gone very far when her straining ears caught the sound of raised voices. Frowning, she quickened her steps.

"I didn't do anything!" someone was shouting.

"You must have! How else could we have ended up here?" a second voice, this one clearly recognizable as Malik's, retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the shadow realm! And Fields this big and this stable don't just appear!"

"It was your turn when it happened!" the first voice shot back, a snarl edging his voice. "How do we know it wasn't something _you_ did?"

"Because I didn't do anything!"

"And I didn't either!"

Passing through a last screen of trees Hermione slowed to a stop and stared. Malik and Ryou were standing in the middle of a clearly, glaring at each other with their fists clenched at their sides. She'd never seen Ryou looking so . . .well, angry. He had his weird moments when he didn't seem quite as nice as he usually did, but this was an entirely new face and it scared her a little.

Drawing in a deep breath to calm her suddenly pounding heart, she stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me?"

Both duelists started and spun to face her. Malik's hand had gone automatically to his pocket and Ryou had dropped into a fighting stance, but both figures relaxed when they recognized her. The irate expression on Ryou's face smoothed almost instantly into something more like what she was used to, but his eyes still seemed different somehow.

"Hermione," he greeted with a smile. "So I guess it wasn't just us dragged here then."

Malik rolled his eyes and snorted, crossing his arms. "Like you didn't already know that."

Irritation flashed across Ryou's face again but it was gone in an instant. "And I suppose you didn't? You must be getting a bit rusty."

It was Malik's turn to bristle. "Yeah? Well, at least I didn't—"

"You guys," Hermione interjected hurriedly before the argument could rev up to full power again. "Do you know how to get back to school?"

The two traded glances before Malik cleared his throat. "We should be able to open a portal, but we should probably find the others first."

Hermione nodded, frowning slightly. Something about the way he'd said that bothered her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A.N: I'm having a lot of fun writing this arc ^^ If it's confusing to anyone, don't worry, it will start making more sense. Hope you enjoyed it and have a Happy New Year!


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N**: Wow, it sure has been a long time since I updated this story. ^^U I've been kind of caught up in my other stories. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or HP.

* * *

Chapter 34

Yami was worried. Something was clouding his ability to locate his companions, and usually his sense of direction in the shadow realm was flawless. On top of that, he couldn't contact Yugi. And he knew that no ordinary power could block their link so completely.

The monsters also troubled him. It wasn't their presence, obviously, this being the realm and all, but all the monsters he had seen since his arrival in the mountains had been odd. They acted normally enough, but their eyes had been flat and they hadn't seemed to recognize him.

Well, first thing first. He had to find Yugi and the others before something irreversible happened to them. Hopefully the rest of the wizards would be able to keep themselves in one piece long enough for the Item bearers to reach them. That thought made him cast a glance back over his shoulder to make sure Harry was still following him. The dark-haired boy had a speculative look on his face and Yami wondered briefly what he was thinking. It had to be disconcerting for him, but the boy was handling the situation fairly well. Hopefully the rest of the Hogwarts students were doing as well.

Something pricked at the edges of his consciousness and Yami stopped abruptly, causing his companion to nearly run into him.

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused. Instead of answering, the duelist turned and started running down a narrow trail branching from their current path. Harry stared at his retreating back for a split second before bolting after him, calling out for him to slow down. The duelist didn't seem to hear him. He skittered around corners and climbed nimbly over ridges like someone well used to traversing rough terrain. When Harry finally caught up, it was only because he had stopped in a small valley of rocks sheltered by an overhanging cliff.

"What did you—" Harry started to ask only to stop when what he was seeing finally registered in his mind. He stared. There was Yugi standing in front of him where he'd stopped, and…there was Yugi, leaning against the base of the cliff.

_What the…_

X

It was like a scene out of some kind of nightmare. Monstrous buildings loomed high on every side, forcing away the sky and squeezing what was left into pale, gray patches that just made it all feel that much more closed in. The air itself was choked with cloying steam and almost every surface was dark with smoke and soot stains. But none of that was the worst part. No, the worst part was that there were no people anywhere to be seen—or at least no one human. Instead strange beasts and even stranger contraptions, all armored and metallic, creaked and clanked along the streets as though they owned the place.

In retrospect, they probably did. It was the three of _them_ who were out of place.

"Where _are_ we?" he demanded of the world in general for the umpteenth time since he'd opened his eyes in this horrible place.

Seated on the ground beside him, Seamus groaned, burying his face in his hands as though to block out the world. "I don't know either."

"What's wrong with the two of you?" the last member of their little band demanded, annoyance twisting across his face. "I already told you like a million times. This is Geartown. Man, you don't listen well, do you?"

"There's no such place," Seamus muttered, still not looking up though they could see his eyebrows drawing together into a fierce frown through his fingers. "I've never even heard a name even remotely like that."

The blonde laughed. "You wizards must live with your heads under rocks or something. Don't you know _anything_?"

Ron sighed and sank onto the ground beside Seamus. In normal circumstances he thought he'd probably have been insulted, but as the situation stood he was beginning to feel like he really _didn't_ know anything. And that just really stunk.

"Let me explain then," the blonde declared, looking rather smug. Funny, Malik could be arrogant at times, but Ron couldn't remember him ever being quite so vindictive looking. "Geartown is a Field for machine monsters—in this case, the Ancient Gear tribe. A lot of those guys out there are Ancient Gears, though you'll see a few other machine types out there if you look closely."

"What I want to know is how we leave," Ron muttered, glancing out of the mouth of the alley they were in again only to find that nothing had changed.

"To the castle!" Malik announced, excitement kindling in lavender eyes as a wicked grin stretched across his face.

"Can we get back to school through there?" Seamus asked eagerly, only to receive a blank look.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"But then why do you want to go there?"

"Because it's the castle, duh," the blonde replied as though the answer should be obvious and he couldn't understand why they were even asking such a stupid question. "There's bound to be guards to fight, treasure to find, you know, all that good stuff."

The two wizards traded dubious looks but neither of them wanted to be left behind so they had no choice but to follow the duelist as he strode right out into the street like he owned the place. Watching him, they couldn't help but wonder… Had Malik always looked so…so… The only word either of them could come up with was 'crazy', but they didn't really want to think that right now. Especially not since Malik was the only one who seemed to have any idea where they were and what they could do about it—even if those ideas were a bit skewed.

X

The part of Hermione that always wanted to learn more really wanted to ask her two companions more about the jungle they were now traversing and the hows and whys to their being here. She didn't, however, because she couldn't help but notice that there was something…off about the two duelists.

For one, Malik kept calling the white-haired boy Bakura. Of course, that was his name too, but Hermione knew for a fact that the blonde usually addressed his friend by first name. Why the sudden change? Unless he was still annoyed and blaming the other for their situation? She supposed that was possible. Still… She couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it. Something she was missing…

If she didn't know better, she'd say that this wasn't Ryou at all. But that was ridiculous. If it wasn't Ryou, who could it be? Someone who just so happened to look like him and share his name? But no, he knew about the duel Ryou and Malik had been having and talked like he'd been in it. On top of that, Ryou did occasionally act more like…well, different (and he seemed mostly normal now—or at least he did when she was looking). It was just one of those mood swings the duelists all had now and then. It had to be Ryou. All logic pointed to that.

So _why_ couldn't she get rid of the feeling that it wasn't?

"I don't get it," Malik muttered as he pushed aside another massive, feathery fern. "It shouldn't be this hard to find the others. Something's interfering."

The white-haired duelist let out an extremely un-Ryou-like snort. "Naturally. Don't tell me you just figured that out. You're getting rusty."

"Shut up," the blonde snapped irritably. "If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

In the distance, something roared. Whatever the creature was, it sounded large, but it also sounded far enough away not to be a concern.

With so many strange noises vying for dominance in this strange place, it took Hermione several minutes to realize that there was one particular sound that was growing gradually louder. It began as a faint, low-pitched hum just barely within the threshold of human hearing. As the moments passed, however, it grew louder and more vibrant. It buzzed, rattling the air until it felt as though every molecule in the atmosphere was being hyper-charged with energy.

"What _is_ that abominable din?" Ryou exclaimed finally, scowling around at the trees. Somewhere in the last few minutes the tropical vegetation had been replaced by a new batch of equally unrecognizable plants. Even so, they were still plenty tall and thick enough to hide the source of the buzzing.

By now all three of them had stopped walking, unconsciously shifting to face outwards in a circle. Malik scanned the rustling foliage with careful eyes. It had to be a monster, he mused. It couldn't be anything else, considering where they were. The sheer volume of sound however was almost enough to be alarming. It was either a really big monster or a whole horde of them. While he wasn't particularly worried about their odds, it did make him slightly uneasy when he remembered their wizard acquaintances who had most likely been scattered around here somewhere.

Tilting his head back, he scanned the skyline just visible over the treetops. The smoke from the volcano was no longer visible, but something else was. It was a flicker of motion just over the canopy.

"Over there!" he called out, pointing up. No sooner had the words left his mouth then the air was suddenly full of life.

There were dozens of them. Bold, yellow and black stripes danced in almost mesmerizing patterns as they swarmed. They were massive, with long, hairy legs and stingers longer than the humans' arms. It was the rapid beating of their wings that made the air buzz.

At almost exactly the same moment, three figures came bursting from the underbrush a few meters down the path they had been traversing. Hermione recognized them instantly. It was Dean, Nevile—and Ryou? She stared for a moment in confusion before she looked to her side where another Ryou was still very much there.

Nevile tripped and would have fallen if Dean and Ryou hadn't each caught one of his arms and dragged him up. Three particularly large bee monsters were hot on their heels, stingers poised for attack.

"Why are you running?" the Ryou that Hermione and Malik had been traveling with demanded of his counterpart as they approached. "They're just Killer Needles!"

At least three pairs of ears did not find this statement to be all that reassuring. Killer anything sounded pretty dreadful to them.

As though on cue, several more of the largest of the monsters zoomed forward, stingers at the ready and wings whirring like buzz saws. All six humans were forced to duck.

Malik swore, pulling out his Millennium Rod and brandishing it at the swarm. A lash of dark power took out one monster, but three more rose immediately to take its place. "Damnit, does anyone have an Insect Barrier on them? I'd Dark Hole the damned things but we haven't found everyone yet and I don't want to suck up one of the others by accident."

"I—I think I might have one somewhere," the Ryou who had arrived with Dean and Nevile stammered as he rummaged for his extra cards and tried to shuffle through them while simultaneously rolling out of the way of a particularly vicious stinger jab. All the duelists habitually kept a deck of random, extra cards that might come in handy in a pinch. An instant later, threads of brilliant, yellow light streaked through the air in every direction, forming a complex web of finger-thick threads that crackled with power. The giant bees buzzed angrily, but not a single one seemed able to move anymore.

The duelists all relaxed and sat up. Their wizarding companions took a moment longer, staring up and around at the hovering swarm with heavy misgivings. The yellow threads of light didn't exactly look strong when compared to the monstrous bee-shaped monsters. The threads weren't even actually touching the beasts in most of the occasions. However, after several long moments had passed with no further assaults launched by said insects, the wizards too sat up.

That was when Dean and Nevile really looked at the others and noticed the extra head of white hair.

They stared.

"…_Ryou_?" Dean ventured, eyes darting from one white-haired boy to the other in mounting confusion as he realized that no, this was not a figment of his imagination. "Uh, why are there two of you?" he managed to ask, though he didn't manage to stop staring.

One of the Ryous let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. "Um, well, you see… It's a bit of a long story."

Off to the side, Malik let out a snort. "Man, this is just what we needed."

**TBC**

* * *

**A.N**: To be honest, I'm still pretty stuck in this, but I am still working on it! It was funny because I got to PMs asking about this story right when I started rereading it myself. Talk about coincidences. By the way, I was informed that a couple of the chapters went missing. I replaced those, but if any more disappear place send me a PM and I'll see about fixing it. I kind of confused as to how they disappeared though. Strange… Well, thank you all for your patience and I wish you a belated happy New Year!


End file.
